Pure
by AdommyAddict
Summary: Adam Lambert and Joe Jonas! Jodam/Jobert! WARNING! Hot slash in later chapters!Plus lots of nice fluff and tender moments too. You've been warned. This is the first fic that I've actually published. Pweeze review! xD
1. Crush

**Chapter One**

**_Crush_**

Joe Jonas paced around his new condo in L.A. nervously. He'd been pacing back and forth in his living room for well over an hour now. He tried to calm down and perched on the edge of the dark gray couch, looking around his pad. But unfortunatley there wasn't anything to look at for the sake of distracting himself. He'd just moved in so there were only white walls and unpacked, brown cardboard boxes. 'What a view', he thought to himself sarcastically.

Joe briefly considered unpacking, but his hands were shaking so much that he'd most likely break something if he tried. It wasn't worth the attempt. Grrr... all that he could think about was Adam Fucking Lambert. Even thinking Adam's name to himself made him shiver. Joe couldn't tell if he liked that shiver or not. It would be better not to think about... 'him' at all.

But who was he kidding?! Joe had had 'him' on his mind ever since last year on American Idol. Who hadn't?! Also, it was harder not to think about someone when you'd met them... and invited said person out to dinner. He gulped nervously. What the hell had he been thinking?!

Joe got up and started pacing again without realizing it. He had met 'him' briefly at the Grammy's earlier this year, and they'd chatted a little. Okay, chatting was a major understatment. They'd said less than five words to each other. Or maybe 'he' had only nodded politely in Joe's direction when 'he' had caught his eye once. It was strange, because Joe had secretly put 'him' on a pedastal over the past year, and it was extremely painful to have the person who'd made such a huge impact in his life, to not really care much at all about him in return.

'Well, why should I mean anything to 'him'? 'He' doesn't know me, why should 'he' care?' Joe thought to himself painfully, trying and failing to stop the ridiculous tears from welling up. Joe stopped his pacing abrubtly, clenching his hands into fists, trying to even out his breathing.

Joe gasped loudly and jumped when he felt his iPhone vibrate against his thigh. He laughed at himself as he took his iPhone out of his jeans pocket. He'd just gotten a text from Nick reading: _r u ok out there all by urself Joe?_ _lol. mom is worried. _Joe smiled. Of course mom was worried. He texted back quickly: _Yeah, its all good. Except 4 all th zombies that just broke in2 my condo. But don't worry, I'm prepared. lol. tell mom im fine & not 2 worry. Ill call u all 2morrow. bye. _Nick had probably wanted to text him for a while, but Joe wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. Nothing against Nick, no! But Nick was the only one that Joe had ever told about his... his... man-crush... on Adam Lambert. Joe felt himself flush and nearly came to tears again as he felt a deep overwhelming shame pool in his stomache. If he talked to Nick before he left, he'd end up telling him everything. And that couldn't happen, not yet anyway. Nick was _too_ understanding. He hadn't condemned Joe or even hinted that he'd end up in hell. Actually, after the shock had passed, Nick had seemed kind of amused by the whole thing. Not in a mean way either. Joe smiled at the memory. But... what would Nick say now?

Joe walked slowly back over to his couch, sinking down into it with a deep sigh, deciding to put all these confusing and shame filled emotions aside until tomorrow. Oddly enough it worked, and he felt a strange peace settle over him. Kinda like the calm before the storm. It wouldn't break until tomorrow.

After several minutes of deep breathing Joe glanced down at his wrist watch; it was 6:30 p.m. In thirty more minutes he'd be leaving for the small Thai restaurant downtown, which Mr. Adam Lambert had kindly written down for him earlier this morning.

Joe twiddled his thumbs, allowing his leg bounce up and down as it usually did when he was nervous about something. This was a diferent kind of nervous than before, it was an anticipitory nervousness that wasn't at all unpleasant. Butterflies.

Joe bit his lower lip and feeling a little foolish as he thought back to earlier that morning at the local Starbucks…

* * *

Joe had been standing in line for about five minutes, it seemed like longer. The people in front of him obviously didn't give a damn that he was Joe Jonas. They needed there coffee fix just as much as he did. Joe was just standing there trying to keep his foot from tapping impatiently, when he'd heard a familiar voice from right behind him say, "Yeah. There's a freakin' long line at the Starbucks right now. I'll talk to you later, after I've had my daily dosage of caffine. Hmmm... yeah." The man chuckled a bit at something the man on the other line was saying. "Okay, bye Glitterbaby."

Joe couldn't help but turn around and stare at the man as he tucked his iPhone into the pocket of his overly-snug jeans. The Man's inky black hair fell in casual disarry around his face, he had piercing blue eyes today, his lips were turned up in a lopsided grin.

Adam Lambert was wearing his customary black liner and nailpolish, accompanied by a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt, silver studded black boots, and a dark purple (almost black) and silver tee. And jewelry of course. What the fuck was Adam Lambert even doing here?!

Joe immediatley felt extrememly... normal. He'd been lazy when he'd gotten up that day and had just thrown on a black tee, a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a pair of old beat up sneakers (they were the first pair he'd grabbed). Not only that... Adam was tall.

"Um... Hi there," Adam said uncertanly raising an eyebrow at Joe and smiling a little.

Joe felt himself flush in embarrassment, realizing that he'd spent the last thirty seconds just standing there staring at Adam Lambert. "Uh... I... Sorry, I kinda, spaced out..." he finished lamely. 'God, Adam must think I'm a freak or something'. Joe turned around trying to will away the awkwardness. The line seemed to be moving even slower.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyways? Concert? Just trying to get away from everybody?"

Why had Adam all-of-a-sudden ask him all those questions? Joe turned around to face Adam again to answer, but nearly choked on his words when he saw the expression on his face. Adam was smiling, but he looked wary, he obviously thought Joe was acting so strangely because he didn't approve of his orientation. Joe immediatley gave him a friendly smile and held out his right hand for Adam to shake.

"I just moved into a condo nearby actually. So you were kinda right in saying I was trying to 'get away'. I'm surprised that you didn't find out from all the tabloids." There, not so bad. Adam relaxed, shaking Joe's hand amiably, though still searching his face for any sign of discomfort. Actually, it was very comfortable. Adam's hand felt warm and soft, and it made Joe's heart lurch with unexpected want. Joe's heart gave another tiny flutter as Adam let go of his hand and chuckled softly. "Well. I just got back to the states, so I've been kind of missing out. But let me guess," Adam said, sapphire eyes suddenly sparkling with humor, "you'er in the middle of a huge feud with your family. You hate Nick's for starting a solo project, and Kevin's wife is having your baby."

Joe nodded as seriously as possible. "Yep, all completely true."

"Wow! What happened to innocent little Joe. Your such a bad-ass now. It all started with that motorcycle." Adam stated with faux regret.

They both stood there looking at each other seriously, for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at exactly the same time. Everyone in the line turned around to look at them. Noticing that everyone was watching Joe quieted down, but got enjoyment out of listening to Adam's giggling. His heart gave more tiny flutters. After that they both stayed silent.

There was only one more person to go before Joe _finally _got to the counter. He turned to Adam thoughtfully. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Adam smiled. "I live out here too. I've got a house not far from here."

"Oh! I had no idea... though I probably should have. So I guess this means we have a fair chance of running each other now and then."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, definatley."

Before Joe could think of anything else to say, it was his turn to order. He couldn't even remember what he'd originally come here for, so he just ordered a black coffee. Wow... way to look like an idiot. Who the fuck comes to Starbucks to order a plain black coffee? He paid the woman behind the counter with his credit card and left the shop with his coffee, feeling ridiculous. He didn't turn back once to look at Adam, but he waited outside of Starbucks for him; he wasn't quite ready to go home just yet.

A few minutes later Adam exited Starbucks holding a latte, and did a double take when he saw Joe standing out, there obviously waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up?" He walked over to Joe, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

In all honesty, Joe had no idea what he'd even wanted to say to Adam, so, for the sake of not looking like an even bigger idiot by being speechless, Joe blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." The words just hung in the air for a few seconds before Joe added, "Cause, you know this place better than I do, and I was looking for a good place to eat tonight, since I can't really cook, and... um, yeah."

Adam's eyebrows rose again, and he searched Joe's face for any hint of a joke. Nope. Just embarrassment. "You, are asking me, to go out to dinner, with you?" Adam asked, starting to laugh.

Joe rolled his eyes pretending to find it funny too. "Shut up, I want to know where the good places are,and you look like an excellent judge for that... sorta thing. Okay, I don't even know what the hell I'm saying, I just though it would be nice to have a friend here..." Joe mumbled off into silence, looking down at the ground. He felt like a child again.

Joe gave a start when he felt Adam's hand unexpectedly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you, honest. Here," Adam's hand left Joe's shoulder and he handed his latte to him so he could reach into his pocket. He took out a tube of eyeliner and a scrap of paper. Joe watched as he wrote something on it with his eyeliner against one of the many streetlamps lining the sidewalk.

A few seconds later he finished, tucking the eyeliner back into his pocket and taking his latte back, relacing it with the scrap of paper. It was an address.

"They have excellent food."

Joe looked up to see Adam smiling kindly at him. "What time do you wanna meet up there?"

Adam thought about it for a minute, before saying, "Does 7:00 sound good?"

Joe nodded, "Sure."

"Well, I gotta go meet up with some of my friends, see ya later I guess."

They both just looked at each other for a second, before Adam stated what was on both of their minds. "This is a little weird."

"Yeah. I've never even formally introduced myself to you."

Adam snorted, taking a step forward, extending his hand to shake Joe's for the second time that day, saying in an overly exaggerated voice, "Hi, I'm Adam Lambert. Nice to meet you."

Joe grasped Adam's hand, playing along, "Nice to meet _you _Adam. I'm Joe Jonas."

They both shook hands, laughing under their breaths while passerby gave them odd looks. "Okay, see you later Joe," Adam said, letting go of the hand shake, "Can't wait to see what the tabloids think of our "dinner date"." He smiled and turned around walking away from Joe, shouting one last goodbye over his shoulder.

Even though he knows that he shouldn't, Joe can't help but wish that when Adam said date, that he'd meant a _date_ date. His heart ached a little.

* * *

The thirty minutes passed super fast, and before he knew it, he was heading out the door. On the drive to the resturant Joe worried about his clothes. He'd kept the gray skinny jeans and the t-shirt; but he'd worn a nice pair of sneakers and a new jacket that he'd bought recently. He wanted to look at least semi-nice. His hair wasn't too bad; thank God

It made Joe a little sad to know that how Adam would view this "date" and how he would view it would be at opposite ends of the spectrum. After all, Adam was a freakin' rock and roll sex God, and then there was Joe... with his purity ring.

Joe sighed. Was there even half a chance of Adam looking past their differences? And then what if he did? Joe's heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of being with Adam. Joe ignored the voice that told him that he was going to hell. He'd already decided to worry about that tomorrow.

'Besides,' Joe thought to himself, 'it's not like I'm _really _gay. It's just a crush.'

* * *

**OK! THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! REVIEW PWEEZE! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC THAT I'VE EVER PUBLISHED. SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! 3**


	2. Perfect

**Chapter Two**

**Perfect**

"Joe Jonas?! You're going to go to dinner with, Joe Jonas?!." Adam rolled his eyes as Tommy positively howled with laughter. He held his iPhone to his ear using his shoulder, as he opened the freezer, taking out a carton of ice cream. After taking a spoon out of the strainer he headed into his living room and plopped down on the couch. When Tommy _still _didn't stop laughing, Adam felt uncharacteristic anger flash through him.

"Shut the fuck up Tommy!" But Tommy only laughed harder than before. "Seriously, I'm gonna hang up on you!" From the other end of the line Adam heard Tommy stop laughing, taking deep gasping breaths, before finally giving a huge 'Phew'. "Okay, okay. I'm good now. Sorry Adam, but Joe Jonas?! You've gotta be kidding me. How the fuck did _that _happen?"

Adam dug his spoon into the carton of French Silk ice cream, taking a huge frustrated bite before answering. "I don't know exactly," he said, still a little grumpy, "he was acting kinda strange though."

"Was it because of you, or do you think he acts like that _all_ the time?"

Adam sighed. "It was because of me."

"Well, Adam, "Tommy said slowly, humor almost completely gone from his voice now, "you know, he _is_ a christian."

"Naw... I don't think _that's_ it. Actually, he was really easy to talk to. I think he was just a little shocked to see me there. I was shocked to see_ him_ there." Adam took another bite of ice cream, savoring the sweet mocha flavor.

"Soooo....." Tommy sounded a little hesitant, "is this like, you know... a date?"

This time it was Adam's turn to laugh. "Hell no! Like you said; it's Joe Jonas!" Adam stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "Besides, he likes girls genius."

"Hmmm... Maybe you're making him question his sexuality," Tommy replied teasingly.

Adam gave a huge over-dramatic sigh. "It's not my fault that I'm _so _irresistible. Why was I born with this curse?!" He shook his head at himself while Tommy laughed again, taking another bite of ice cream.

"It would be hilarious if he did like you though, wouldn't it? He did ask _you_ after all. You know Adam, you're just a walking controversy. So... where are you meeting him anyways?"

"Um... at Jasmine's."

"That little Thai restaurant downtown? That's a very date like... place. Who's paying?"

"I was thinking that we'll both just pay for ourselves. See? Very undate like." Adam stuck, out his tongue even though Tommy couldn't see him.

"Okay, I gotta go Adam. Call me when you get back and tell me how everything goes. Promise? Texting won't be sufficient."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright Glitterbaby. Talk to ya later." Adam hung up his iPhone and tossed it to the other side of the couch in frustration. He wasn't much in the mood for ice cream. Too much guilt.

As he put everything away he thought about Joe. Goddamn it. Adam wasn't stupid, he knew when someone liked him. And Joe... well, he didn't have a very good poker face. Adam had suspected it since the Grammy's. God, the way that Joe kept looking at him when he thought Adam couldn't see. It had all been kind of funny at the time, but now he felt like he was taking advantage. That wasn't true of course, Joe _was _twenty years old. Guess it was just the sexual experience factor. After all, if you had a purity ring, you weren't even allowed to jack off. 'That kid must have a lot of pent up sexual frustration.'

Adam growled a little at himself (good thing no one was around) and headed to his bathroom to take a shower. It was a little past 5:00 p.m. Less than two hours to go.

Adam ended up spending a good amount of time just standing under the shower head, letting the hot water soothe the tension out of his body. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. Tommy hadn't suspected a thing. Not that there was anything to suspect. This _whole_ thing was completely innocent... Unless Joe wanted to make it less innocent.

"No!" Adam couldn't believe that he'd let that thought drift across his mind. As he'd said before, he _was _a sexual person; but he was also a respectable person. Besides, he didn't even like Joe Jonas. Did he? Adam turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and drying himself vigorously.

Well, what wasn't to like? He was a really nice guy (JoBro of course), Adam would have to be blind to say that he wasn't good looking, _and (_Adam giggled softly in spite of himself) he was the first guy to ever ask Adam out, instead of the other way around. He remembered complaining slightly on AdamOfficial about how he wished a guy would step up to the plate. Well, well, well...

Oh my God! Had he really just giggled like a school girl over Joe Jonas? He threw the towel into the laundry basket and headed into his room to find clothes, rolling his eyes at himself along the way.

He thought about what to wear for a few minutes, and eventually decided on a glammed down look to make Joe feel more comfortable. He wore a black long-sleeved Hollister shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a simple silver necklace, and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans (he practically felt his dick sigh in happiness). He thought briefly about re-doing his nails, but in the end decided to leave em' nice n' chipped. Though he did apply a generous amount of black eyeliner. He didn't really style his hair, just ran a comb through it. A few rings and voila! Adamgasmic! He grinned at the ridiculous (but flattering) word. He loved his fans.

Adam spent the last the last thirty minutes straightening up his house for want of something better to do. He still wasn't sure about this whole thing. For some reason he felt like something big was gonna happen. Maybe, he should just stop questioning everything and let the chips fall where they may. He'd just have to put his trust in the Universe and hope for the best.

He mentally crossed his fingers as he got into his car and drove over to Jasmine's.

* * *

Adam had been sitting at a booth in Jasmine's, drumming his fingers against the table for about ten minutes, when he heard footsteps (muffled by the carpet) headed in his direction. He looked up smiling when he saw Joe walking over to join him. He looked really nice in the soft light of the restaurant.

"Hey," Adam said, as Joe slid into the seat opposite him. "Hey," Joe smiled shyly as he slipped out of his jacket, laying it beside him. For some reason, Joe's nervousness made Adam more calm and confident. Yeah, the kid really didn't have a poker face. It was kind of endearing.

"I'm glad you found the place. Though I should warn you, it's kind of expensive. But I thought it would have kind of trashy to recomend the McDonald's."

Joe laughed a little, not as nervous as before but still a little shy. "No, this is good. Actually, this place is really nice. I've never had been in a Thai restaurant before. It's... calming."

Adam grinned. "I love places like this. They're full of good karma."

Joe met his eyes for the first time since he'd gotten there. "I'm not really into that kinda stuff, but I know what you mean." Adam couldn't help but notice the nice soft brown of his eyes. Damn this romantic setting!

Adam and Joe both jumped when their waitresses voice broke through the short silence. "I see your friend is here now." The pretty Asian woman laid out two menus and a glass of water for Joe. "Would you like something to drink?" She took a small notepad out of her black apron, smiling genuinly at them (Joe). Adam had a feeling she was a fan.

Adam gestured at Joe to go ahead. "Um... just a Coke is fine." She wrote it down quickly, before turning to Adam just a tad hesitantly.

"Green tea please. Sweetened." She wrote that down too, and left promising to be back soon to take their orders. Adam giggled, while opening his menu.

"What?" Joe looked at Adam curiously over his own menu.

"Our waitress is _so _a JoBrobot."

"A JoBrobot? What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, you know, girls who live and breathe solely for you and your brothers. Yeah, JoBrobot."

"Did you come up with that?"

Adam hid hid face behind his menu again. "Maybe."

"I'm gonna remember that. Maybe I'll come up with a name for your fans."

Don't bother, mine already have one. Lambskanks."

"Damn." Joe cursed quietly.

"Language? Really?"

"Hey, just cause I have a purity ring, that doesn't mean I'm a saint. Though I'll admit, I'm as close as it gets."

Adam snorted. "'Saint' my ass."

"I was just kidding, the _real _saint is Nick."

"Hmmm... Don't worry about it. You don't wanna be a saint anyway. Too much pressure in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more. You know-" Joe stopped talking when their waitress (Nikki) came back, placing their drinks in front of them. They both said 'thank you', informing her that they needed a little more time.

"What do you suggest Adam. Cause frankly, I have no idea what's good here."

"I'll just order us the same thing. Is that okay?"

Joe nodded. "Sure. As long as you don't poison me, it's all good. I'm generally not a picky eater."

"How does Tom Yum Chicken and Coconut Saffron Rice sound?"

"I understood chicken and coconut rice. Whatever, I trust your palette."

Adam took his and Joe's menus, setting them together on the side of the table. He and Joe chatted for a few minutes while waiting for Nikki to come back. Adam was a little shocked at how well they got along. Truthfully, most people who got to know Adam did get along with him, but the fact that it was Joe Jonas made it seem unreal.

Nikki came back and took their orders seeming a bit surprised at their positions. They'd gotten caught up in the conversation and had ended up leaning towards each other across the table. They both settled back against their seats as Adam ordered for them.

* * *

"So," Adam asked, pushing his rice around with his chopsticks, "you've liked me since American Idol?"

"Who didn't?! You were freakin' incredible! I just wished that I could sing like you."

"Thank you." It was Adam's turn to grin a little shyly. "You're not too bad yourself."

Joe gave Adam a skeptical look as he took another bite of chicken. "Have you _ever _even heard me sing?"

Adam raised an eyebrow, thinking about it as he chewed a mouthful of rice. "No, I haven't," he admitted eventually, looking a bit sheepish.

"That's what I thought." Adam laughed as Joe pointed his chopsticks accusingly at him.

"I guess I'll have to now though. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"No. You don't have to do that."

"But you've listened to my C.D. haven't you. I'll return the favor. Besides, I can tell you're a good singer. Just _look_ at you."

"Ha! I'll take a good look at myself when I'm not with you. I'm not in the mood to take a hit on my self-esteem."

Adam frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Joe sighed, looking down at the table, blushing (so cute). "Well, you're like, _really, really _good looking."

Adam's frown turned into a grin. "You really think I'm good looking?"

"Yeah, you're fucking gorgeous!"

Joe clapped a hand to his mouth, not believing the words that had come out with such intensity. Adam giggled loudly at the look on Joe's face, he was blushing scarlet, brown eyes wide.

Adam leaned forward slightly, his sapphire eyes sparkling with amusement and delight as he looked into Joe's. "What's so gorgeous about me?" Adam was completely fascinated. Men had told him he was good looking before, but this was different. Joe had spoken without thought, just letting the truth take over, and Adam could tell by the way Joe had said it that he _truly _meant what he'd said. Adam felt just the tiniest plucking against his heartstrings. "Please tell me," he whispered softly, needily. Blue eyes boring into brown.

"Well, everything," Joe murmered a little shakily, it was hard to breathe when Adam was staring into his eyes like that, "I love your eyes, and your hair, your lips... your voice of course... your body. Everything. You're perfect." Joe's voice ended in a breathless whisper. He looked a little scared at having said so much.

"You really think so?" Adam's eyes were suddenly open and vulnerable as they searched Joe's. Perfect was a word no one had ever used when describing him. Hearing it was strange and it made his heart constrict with sudden emotion.

"I _know _so." Joe bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes to the table.

"Joe," Joe raised his eyes back up to Adam, "thank you. That really means a lot to me." Great, now Adam was blushing too. Shit! "One thing though," Adam said, mischief back in his voice, "you completely forgot about sexy. Tch tch tch... I'm almost offended." He folded his arms in fake annoyance. This was easier, pretending that he hadn't been moved by what Joe had said. The emotions were still there roiling beneath the surface. But they could be examined later. Right now it was just best to put up a facade. He'd had no idea that Joe felt like that, and he was completely unprepared for it.

Joe relaxed, but looked a little confused and hurt by the sudden shift their conversation. But Adam quickly became again worried when he saw a feisty look appear in Joe's eyes, "I think you're sexy too," he whispered hoarsely, "want me to tell you why?" He grinned evilly, looking at Adam challengingly.

Adam didn't know how to respond to that. He really wanted to know, but he was starting to get a hard on, and this was taking a direction that he was sure was not a good one to head in.

Adam was spared the decision when Nikki came by to ask them how they were doing. They told her that they were good, got refills, and finished their meal talking and laughing, pretending that nothing weird had happened. It was actually quite easy. It was like an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't talk about it.

After dessert (coconut ice cream) they split the bill and headed out into the parking lot. It was a little past nine.

"So, what are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Joe looked at Adam questioningly. "You wanna hang out again?"

Adam shrugged non-chalantly. "I like hanging out with you, and I got nothing planned. I was just gonna be lazy for a while. I think I deserve to be after all the shit I've done this month. Are you busy?"

"Well, I have to unpack everything tomorrow. It's probably gonna take all day."

"No problem," Adam stated brightly, "I'll come over and help." Adam paused at the look on Joe's face. "I don't have to if you don't want me to. That's fine, it was just a suggestion. Sorry." Adam felt his face heat up. _Way_ too forward.

"No, don't apologize. That's perfectly fine with me. I was just a little bit shocked. But yeah, that'd be nice!" He grinned at Adam reassuringly.

After getting Joe's address and promising to meet at twelve the next day, they headed to thier seperate cars.

On the drive home Adam wondered why he was doing this; what had happened earlier tonight should've been a warning, but he didn't care. Joe had called him perfect... _and_ sexy. And he had looked relatively normal tonight, glammed down. Bur Joe had made him feel... special. Wanted. This fucking sucked. Why did he have to be a Jonas Brother?!

He gripped the wheel tightly, and turned on the car radio singing along to Bohemian Rhapsody. But, still constantly in the back of his mind... _perfect. _

Adam smiled, letting the warmth of that one word flow through him.

* * *

**YAY!!!! Chapter two!!!! Pleeeeeeease review!!!! Meesa LOVES reviews!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!^_^ No sexytimes yet. The next chapter should be relatively short. But you never know, shit happens! ;D**


	3. Thinking Of You

**Chapter Three**

**Thinking Of You**

Adam sat, legs crossed, in the middle of his bed, wearing only a pair of black briefs and fiddling with his iPhone. Even though he'd promised to, he really didn't want to call Tommy. Yeah, it was fun to joke about stuff with him, but this wasn't something that Adam was in the mood to joke about. He needed to talk to one of his girlfriends. Hmmm... Danielle! Of course, who else would he call? It was pretty late, but him and Danielle had made a rule to _always _call when they needed each other, regardless of time or place. She would be more annoyed if he didn't call. But first, he got under the covers of his bed, finding a nice comfortable position on his side, phone pressed to his right ear.

"Hi Adam baby. What's going on?" Good, Danielle obviously hadn't been sleeping.

"Okay, I'm just gonna jump right into this." He cleared his throat. "Well, you now I haven't had a boyfriend in a while..." He trailed off tauntingly.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?! Please tell me you're serious!"

Danielle's excitement got him excited too. "It's a possibility!" He couldn't help shouting back.

"What do you mean a possibility?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay girl, here's the thing. I can take him if I want to, but I don't know if I should go for it!"

"Does he have a boyfriend?!"

"No!"

"Then what's the problem?! Is he straight?!"

"Nope! It's someone famous!" Adam lowered his voice so that he was no longer shouting. "He's someone that no one _knows_ is gay, he barely knows."

Danielle lowered her voice down to secretive whisper too. "Who is is?"

"Joe Jonas."

A short pause, then, "You're not kidding are you?"

"Uh-uh."

"That's hot."

"I know, but that's beside the point Dannie. Should I go for it?"

"How'd you even meet?"

Adam took a deep breath before launching into the whole story, still whispering. It would've felt wrong somehow to speak out loud.

"Well," Adam asked when he was finished, "whataya think?"

"Hold on a second Adam. I need to process this. Okay! Processing done!" Adam jumped a little at the sudden outburst. "You should try it. You really like him right?"

"Yeah, but I just realized that tonight."

"That is _completely _irrelevant Adam. If you want him, go for him. It's as simple as that. Though, the media would go insane."

"I told you, the media can say what they like. I don't care."

"Exactly. Go for him. Get me his autograph."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. But, do you really think this is good idea?"

"Hell no! Of course it's not a good idea! But don't pretend for a second that you're not gonna do what _you_ want to do in the end, regardless of what everyone else thinks. I know you. And besides... you two would be so cute together."

"Since when have I _ever_ been cute?"

"You really don't see yourself all that well, do you Adam?"

"I guess not," he mumbled.

"So, whatya two gonna do tomorrow while your at his condo?" Adam heard the innuendo in her voice.

"Not _that. _Ugh! Don't give me ideas."

"Sorry."

"Mmhm. I'm sure you are," he replied sarcastically, "you're lucky that I'm not there right now, I'd thoroughly tickle you."

"Save those threats for Joe."

As always happened when he called Danielle, they ended talking a lot longer than he'd originally planned. They didn't stop talking until about 3:30 a.m. Adam stretched, yawning deeply after they hung up. He reached over and set his iPhone on the bedside table, and turned off the lamp (suddenly wishing that he had a Clapper) snuggling down into his bed exhausted; but happy and comfortable. He felt as though a great weight had been lifted. He'd have to start talking to Dannie more often. Thank God for friends.

He drifted to sleep easily, thinking about Joe. He'd have to ask Joe what he found so sexy about him tomorrow.

* * *

The second Joe got back to his condo, he walked into his room and flung himself down on his down on his bed groaning. He'd never been so embarrassed in his entire life. What the _fuck_ had he been thinking?! Oh yeah: "'I think you're sexy too, want me to tell you why?'"

Oh my God! Had he really said that? For one of the few times in his life, Joe just wanted to curl up into tiny ball and disappear. The worst part was, that Joe was pretty sure that if he was given the chance to do it over, he'd say the same thing again. It was all Adam's fault, those God damn baby blue eyes. He punched his pillow just because he felt like it.

He lay there for a few minutes just evening out his breathing and letting all the different emotions that he'd felt that night simmer down to something manageable. First course of action... he needed to talk to someone. He reluctantly sat up and reached into the pocket of his jeans, taking out his iPhone and going to speed dial.

"Hello," Nick's slightly groggy voice came from the other end of the line after about four rings.

"Hi Nick, it's Joe; can I talk to you?"

"Of course, is something wrong?" Nick's voice sounded more alert now.

"Yeah... I think that I'm in love."

"Wow! Really? With who?! And why is that a bad thing?! Is she married?!"

"No! Nothing like that." Joe took a deep breath and shut his eyes as if that would make it easier to say. "I think I'm in love with...Adam Lambert."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Nick let out a long, slow breath. "Um... Joe. I thought you just, _sorta_ liked him." Nick's voice was unreadable.

"Well, when I said that, it _may _have been a tiny understatement." Joe slumped down on his bed and; gathering up all his courage, (eyes still closed) told Nick about all the shit that had happened, starting at Starbucks.

After he'd finished talking he lay there, left arm over his face waiting for Nick to respond. After what seemed like a lifetime, Nick said slowly, "You invited him to your condo tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sort of. I already told you that." Joe tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Are you gonna, get together?" Nick practically choked out the last part.

"I don't know, that's why I called you man. I need advice." Maybe talking to Nick hadn't been such a hot idea after all.

"Gimme a few minutes to think about this." Joe lay there, holding his breath. Finally, Nick said confidently, "You know what Joe? If that's what makes you happy, I'll stand by you."

Joe sat up quickly in shock. "Really?!" Joe hadn't realized how much that he needed Nick's support. He shuddered at the thought of how he would've felt if Nick had said any differently.

"Of course. Your my brother and I love you. But, are you sure about this Joe? It's not gonna be easy. Maybe you should talk to mom and dad."

Joe got up, pacing around the small space left in his bedroom (stupid boxes). "Wait a second Nick! I don't even _know_if he likes me like that. If he doesn't, then none of this conversation even matters. But thanks. I'm still so confused though," he admitted quietly. "When I'm with him it all makes sense, but when I'm alone..." Joe stopped pacing, and sank down on the bed again, running a hand through his short hair. "I'm not gonna tell mom and dad anything unless Adam and I... you know, get together." Joe couldn't help but think how much more stupid he felt saying this out loud. Adam and him? Pah! "Because, if we don't, I'm definitely gonna be with a girl. He's the only guy I want. Ever!"

"You sound like a lovesick puppy," Nick stated wryly; but Joe could tell by his voice that he was smiling, "thanks for dumping all of this on me."

"Sorry, but I really needed to talk to you."

"Naw, it's cool man. I'll pay you back someday. Anyways, I gotta go, I'm doing a show tomorrow."

"Oh! I really am sorry then! You shouldn't have let me keep you up!" He hated feeling guilty, definitely one of the worst emotions.

After exchanging good night's and hanging up, Joe sat there on his bed, iPhone in hand, looking around his condo. Joe felt a stab of loneliness for the first time since leaving home. Even with the noises of the city below him, everything felt absolutely silent. He'd never known that silence could be so loud. But it was comforting to know that he'd be seeing Adam tomorrow. His spirits lifted and the thought made his heart leap. He had no idea what was going to happen, but that didn't matter. He didn't want to plan it out, he just wanted to let it happen. He wasn't sure what 'it' was yet, but he knew that he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**HEYLLO!!! Chapter three finished, the next one should be out sometime this weekend! XD  
****PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY HI!!!! I LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE READING!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**** BTW! Stuff starts to happen in the next chapter. Not sexytimes yet! But semi-yummy!!!! NOM!!! lol Next chapter will probably be really long!!!**


	4. Lovegame

**Chapter Four**

**Lovegame**

Adam tried not to fidget as the three other people on the elevator stared at him, not even bothering to hide it; their stares were accusing. How dare he come to this place, to their haven? He gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead, pretending not to notice, even as he kept that pleasant grin glued to his face. Why, oh why did Joe have to live on the tenth floor? The "calming" elevator music only succeeded in irritating him even further. He didn't want to give the assholes any more satisfaction, so he resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently. He didn't want to seem like a diva.

When the door finally opened to the tenth floor, he practically leaped out, not looking back to see their reactions. He'd been around people who didn't like him before, but he'd always been with a friend at the time, or his bodyguard. It was kinda strange getting that hateful vibe in such a nice, sunny place. The walls were made completely of stone, with a nice earthy orange glow. He could still sense the good mojo in this place, even after the way those people had acted.

He shrugged it off, and, after turning a corner, he pulled out the slip of paper with Joe's room number on it. 607. Adam stuffed the scrap of paper back into his pocket with almost as much difficulty as he'd had in getting it out (leather was both a curse _and_ a gift).

Adam found the room in less than two minutes, but ended up spending another three minutes standing down at the other end of the hallway, trying to see his reflection in the glass window. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, smudged his eyeliner just a tad and applied a little more lip gloss. There! That was as good as it was gonna get. He somehow managed to fit his lip gloss into his pocket as well. Why hadn't he brought a fucking jacket?

He stood in front of 607 for a few more moments, trying to ignore the little jitters his heart was making, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Adam took a deep breath before reaching out and knocking softly (but without hesitation) on the polished redwood door. It took all of Adam's willpower not to laugh, when he heard a small thud and then a muttered curse from the other side of the door. "I'm coming!"  
All of about five seconds later, the door was flung open and Joe stood there, panting slightly but grinning, brown eyes wide and staring up eagerly at him. "Hi!" Adam couldn't help but smile at just how truly happy Joe was to see him. He stepped forward, hugging Joe easily and was (admittedly) almost giddy when Joe hugged him back without hesitation. After a several moments they pulled away (grinning like idiots) and Joe stepped aside so that Adam could enter.

The first thing that went through Adam's mind as he looked around Joe's condo was shock, and not only because it was spacious, and sunny. No. That wasn't it. There were boxes piled up _everywhere. _He'd really meant what he'd said about being too lazy. Interpreting the look on Adam's face correctly, Joe said a bit sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, I haven't gotten much done."

Adam turned to Joe, giving him a lopsided smile. "I'll say. I don't even know where to start."

Joe shrugged. "Well, we could start in here I guess."

Adam nodded, looking around thoughtfully. 'I'm assuming that by "here", you mean the living room, because of the couch. But there's a box where the T.V. should be." He quirked an eyebrow at Joe. "Was that intentional?"

Joe chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck again, "Actually it was. I'm not getting my new T.V. till tomorrow or the day after. I'm gonna be too busy to actually sit down and watch it for a while unfortunately."

"Wow. That sucks."

Joe laughed at the expression on Adam's face. His eyebrows were raised, lips almost pouting. "You know Adam, you don't have to help me with all of this. You should probably be at home relaxing. I know how tiring it all is."

Adam contemplated it for a second. Joe was probably right, but there was no way in hell that he was leaving. Besides, he'd spent _so_ long this morning making sure that he looked extra nice for him. "Okay, how 'bout this. I'll just sit down and unpack, being semi-lazy, while you can go around putting everything away."

"You just wanna get a good look at all my stuff don't you?"

"Of course. You know, you can tell a lot about a person by their stuff. It'll be a chance for me to pick you're brain without having to waste any excess energy on words, since that's what you're so worried about." He stuck out his tongue playfully at Joe to show that he was just kidding. "So we gonna get started then?" He didn't wait for Joe to say anything, he just went and plopped down on the couch Indian style, looking up at him expectantly. Joe didn't say anything, just gazing at Adam, a strange look on his face.

"Um... Joe? Hey, ya there?" He snapped his fingers a few times, worried.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm good." Adam didn't believe him, he looked shy again. "Do you want anything to drink Adam, before we get started?"

Adam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Just water, thank you." Joe came and sat down next to him, giving Adam a bottle of water; he was about to reach for a box, when Adam stopped him. "Before we get started, can I ask you something?" Joe looked a little worried, but nodded. "Why do you keep staring at me like that? I mean, I hope it's for the reason I think it is, and not just cause you're spacing out. I hope that I'm not getting, you know, the wrong impression."  
Adam couldn't believe how uncertain he felt. He wasn't used to feeling uncertain about men, and he wasn't liking it much. He just didn't know how to maneuver well around Joe. He didn't know the exact right thing to say. It was _still _almost inconceivable that he was "hanging out" with a JoBro at all, let alone considering the fact that they just _might _be heading into a relationship. And (yet again), there was the whole innocence thing. He could _see _it in Joe's eyes (innocent brown they should've been called). It was a little intimidating, truth be told. He also found it strangely... erotic.

Joe looked down, biting his lip. "No. I don't think I'm giving you the wrong impression," he looked up at Adam, "you're just too cute. As I told you, you're really easy on the eyes. But," Adam watched Joe's facial expression change from one of "duh" to a sort of contemplative look, "it's more than that though, you're eyes are sort of, entrancing. It's hard to look away sometimes, you know?" He refocused on Adam, looking sheepish for the second time that day. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, honesty is a good thing. And I totally know what you mean, that's exactly why I can't have mirrors in my house anymore."

Joe looked confused for a moment, before bursting out laughing, resting his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam patted his back, laughing too. They ended up laughing for a few minutes, even though it wasn't all that funny. It just felt good.

After a little while, Joe pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Okay. That was freakin' ridiculous."

"So what. Life would be so boring if we weren't allowed to be ridiculous sometimes. Besides, laughing is healthy. It's healthy for the soul too in my humble opinion."

"Mmm.. We should probably get started."

"Yeah. We're a wastin' daylight."

"Nice country accent. You should've sung Ring Of Fire like that."

"I did consider it, but I thought that would've been a little creepy. Besides, it wouldn't have matched my outfit."

Joe fake scoffed. "You could've added a horseshoe to it or something."

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?!"

They both started laughing again as they each pulled a random box towards them to dig into. But even with the laughter and bantering between them, they could both sense something deeper brewing under the surface.

* * *

"Mmm... " Adam gave a small groan as he lay back on the couch, looking around at the now unrecognizable living room. It definitely looked a lot nicer without all the boxes. The walls were a soft orange color (not over-bearing), and there were lots of windows which made it nice and sunny, even with the softer evening light now streaming in. It had taken a little over four semi-tiring hours to finish, but it felt very satisfying. After a rather late lunch all the boxes had been emptied and then pressed flat, Joe was taking them out right then.

In all actuality they'd done more than just the living room. The kitchen opened onto the living room and there was this empty sort of circular space that was for a dining room table, but which Joe had said that he was gonna use for a piano. So Adam had also had to help unpack silverware, plates and glasses too. Not to mention that he'd also just finished filling some bookshelves. The way his arms were aching right now, made Adam wish that Joe had invested in an iPad. But he guessed it was kind of a good thing too. He'd been too lazy to go to the gym this morning, so at least he'd gotten some exercise. Did that even count as exercise?

Adam yawned softly, stretching out on the couch indulgently, before putting his hands under his head and (unable to fight it anymore) letting his eyelids flutter closed.

"Adam... " Adam opened his eyes, sitting up when Joe came back in. "Oh. I hope you weren't sleeping." He came and sat next to Adam tentatively.

"Naw, I'm good. I shouldn't be falling asleep at your place anyways. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He tried to stifle another yawn unsuccessfully.

Joe grinned and reached out a hand affectionately (almost absentmindedly) to rub off a bit of smeared eyeliner from Adam's cheek. Adam started a bit, as the unexpected contact sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "You're not having trouble sleeping are you?"

"No." For some sick reason, Adam enjoyed the note of worry in Joe's voice. Worry over him. It felt nice. "I accidentally stayed up talking to my friend Daniele all night. That happens quite a lot actually. Oh my God! I almost forgot. Do you think you could give me your autograph or something? She made me promise her that I would."

"Sure thing. But," Joe looked at Adam nervously, "you told her that you were comin' over here?"

Adam picked up on the vibe instantly. "Don't worry, she doesn't work for the paparazzi or the media or anything like that. She's my best friend and she wouldn't tell a soul unless I said she could. She's cool."

"I'm sorry Adam. I don't want you to have to get all defensive, I trust you. I don't even know why I should worry about that. The paparazzi most likely already have pictures of us having dinner at Jasmine's." Adam almost pouted just from looking at the grumpy pout on Joe's face. "It really sucks not having a private life, I'm not allowed to just be with you, or anyone else for that matter."

"You're probably much more used to it by now than I am. Besides," Adam leaned in to whisper secretly, "it's not like they can see through walls." Adam laughed a little and reached out to playfully ruffle Joe's short hair. Joe ducked his head a little, mumbling something about how he wasn't a child. Well then... enough of this childish game that they were playing. Time for a little experiment.

Instead of taking his hand away, Adam ran it through Joe's hair and down, curling his fingers gently, but firmly, around the back of Joe's neck, and pulling him forward suddenly, so that their foreheads touched. Joe breath hitched in surprise, and then became slightly labored as Adam used his other hand to run it up Joe's chest, stopping to feel his erratic heartbeat. Adam's pants were tighter than usual at the feel of Joe's hot breath on his face. He couldn't resist a quick glance down at Joe's crotch. It took all of Adam's strength not to reach down and palm the obvious erection. Instead, he looked back up at Joe, grinning evilly, and searching those beautiful brown eyes for any sign of unwillingness... nope, just want. Need.

He took his hand away from Joe's chest, choosing instead to reach up and caress his face, actually enjoying the feeling of the slight stubble, as his other hand gripped the back of Joe's neck harder. Adam leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together for a few seconds, before turning his head slightly to push his lips against Joe's. He felt Joe stiffen for a fraction of a second, and then relax, a small sound of want escaped from him as he wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, kissing back softly; if a little nervously. Adam felt his own heartbeat thudding in his ears as he tilted Joe's head slightly for a better fit, and kissed him again, more firmly and demanding this time.

Adam couldn't help but let out a small sound of surprise deep in his throat, when Joe pushed up against Adam, kissing him back fiercely. Oh, the feisty brat. He was gonna pay sooner or later.

Something almost akin to a growl escaped Adam, and he bit down sharply on Joe's lower lip. Joe broke away from the kiss, gasping. But before he could catch his breath, Adam had gripped his hair and dragged him back in again, wasting no time in sliding his tongue deep inside Joe's mouth. So warm, soft, sweet. He felt a shudder go through Joe's body as he explored his mouth, gliding his tongue along Joe's teeth, the roof of his mouth, his cheeks, before finally coaxing Joe's tongue into action too.

Soon Joe grew braver, and Adam moaned, the hum vibrating between both of their mouths as Joe tried to dominate Adam, pushing his tongue past Adam's teeth this time. But Adam didn't let himself be dominated for long. After less than a minute, he drew Joe's tongue in further, sucking on it, _hard. _This time it was Joe's turn to moan. He somehow managed to unlatch himself from Adam's mouth, drawing in deep ragged breaths, which were quickly expelled into more moans, when Adam jerked his head back sharply, so that he had access to Joe's delicious throat. He licked it slowly from ear to collorbone a few times, before finding the place where Joe's pulse beat the hardest, and licking and sucking on it for a while, before testing out his reaction to biting. He dug his teeth into Joe's neck gently at first, than a bit harder when he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Ugh... Adam." Joe's hands had a death grip in his hair. "Harder. Bite me harder." Please..." It was practically a whimper.

'Oh my fucking God', Adam thought/moaned to himself, 'this kid is gonna be the death of me'.

Okay. Leather was _definitely _a curse. At this point Adam was so hard that it would've been painful enough without the tight, confining leather. He had to exercise what little self-control he had and threaded both of his hands into Joe's hair tightly to keep them away from... somewhere else. Sweat was beading on his forehead from the effort of keeping his hands there, as he continued biting and sucking on Joe's neck, neither of them sparing a thought about the hickey that was gonna be left behind.

Adam needn't have worried about being the one to lose control. He could hardly believe it when he felt one of Joe's hands slide out of his hair and move down the front of his body, towards Adam's crotch.

No, it wasn't really happening. Joe was gonna stop before he reached that area, right? No, he wasn't stopping! Oh Yes! Yes! Wait... no! Maybe... Adam's thought processes were shut down when Joe's hand traveled down his leg to his knee, then ran back up it, on the inside of his thigh this time. Almost there-

They both started violently when the ring-tone of Adam's iPhone cut through the silence unexpectedly. Joe would've fallen off the couch if Adam hadn't grabbed him.

"Shit!" Adam's hands were shaking as he tried to pry his iPhone out of his pants pocket, his breathing still heavy. He was vaguely aware of Joe getting up and walking to the other end of the room.

"He-Hello," he blurted out breathlessly as he finally got his phone free.

"Hey Adam. Where are you? You said that you were gonna be at your house for the next two days... I'm here and, well, you're obviously not... are you okay? You sound like you were just drowning."

"No... I'm good Neil. I'm at a friends house right now."

"Well, get your ass over here. Mom and Dad are with me too. We wanted to take you out to dinner."

"Um... Oh, okay. I- I'll be there in a bit."

"Are you sure that you're okay Adam?" Neil's voice was full of annoyed, brotherly concern.

"Yeah. I'm doing great actually. So, I'll be there in at least thirty minutes. Okay?" He pressed the disconnect icon before Neil had the chance to reply. Adam shoved his phone back into his pocket, before standing up and walking over to Joe, who's back was turned as he looked out one of the windows.

"Joe," he said softly, "I gotta go. My parents are waiting for me."

Joe didn't say anything, just nodding his head sharply. Adam waited for a few more seconds, but when Joe didn't say anything, Adam turned away, walking towards the door. He felt a mixture of guilt (you again?!), dread for some reason, and (though he'd never admit it) pity for Joe. The poor guy was obviously confused.

Maybe he should've just kept it light instead of getting all hot n' heavy. Though, to be honest, Joe _had_ started it. He probably just needed some time to think.

"Adam."

Adam paused, hand on the doorknob, turning to face him.

Different emotions warred across Joe's face, before finally settling into a a more serene expression as he walked over to Adam, stopping when they were only a few inches apart. Adam felt surprised and relieved when Joe stood up on his tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on his mouth.

Joe pulled back, something like a sigh escaping him. "Can I see you again tomorrow? You're leaving for the UK soon, and I don't know when I'm gonna get to see you again."

"I don't know. I have to see some friends tomorrow too."

"Yeah, my bros are coming tomorrow too, to bring the rest of my stuff. Kevin said that they were gonna get here around seven. So, why don't you come back over at one and leave at three or four?"

There was no way that Adam could say no. The look on his face. Joe looked eager, unsure, a little apprehensive and there was that God damned innocence. He probably didn't realize that he was making Adam melt right now.

"You know what? That sounds good. I'll get here at one and leave at four."

Adam was immediatly happy that he'd said yes. The way Joe's face just lit up. He leaned down and hugged Joe, unable to help himself. There was that giddy feeling again. He kind of really enjoyed it.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. I have to leave right now though." Adam pulled out of the hug reluctantly and turned around, opening the door.

"Bye."

Adam didn't know whether to frown or pout at the gloominess in Joe's voice. "Bye." He leaned down, planting a quick kiss on Joe's cheek, before heading out the door.

* * *

As Adam stepped out of the elevator, he came face to face with one of the women who had been glaring at him earlier on the way up. She was glaring at him again, of course. Adam gave her a huge beaming smile as, this time, he nearly skipped out of the elevator and out of the building, laughing at the shocked look on her face. Nothing could put a damper on his spirits for the rest of the day. He couldn't explain it, but just being around the kid put him in a better mood. He resisted the urge to skip back to his car as well.

* * *

**OMFG!!!! WOW! That took forever for me to update. Well, I think it did. There ARE some people who only update every couple of months, and I'll dearly try NOT to do that. ;p  
Anyways, same thing as before. GIMMEEE REVIEWS!!! XD Yet again. Even if it's ONLY to say "Hi". Just like to know you're reading. I DO take anonymous reviews too.  
Also. ****Tell me what you thought of the make-out scene, I'm kinda worried about that. Hope it was good. "bites nails"  
**


	5. Paranoid

**Chapter Five**

**Paranoid**

After Adam left, Joe wasn't in _any_ sort of mood to talk to _anyone_, he'd ended up spending the rest of the day trying to distract himself by putting up pictures and arranging the furniture a bit better. While doing so, he'd realized that he wasn't at all gifted in that department. His mom would have to deal with that when she and dad came for their first visit. Joe was sure that she wouldn't mind. Actually, letting her decorate his condo would be like a dream come true; for her. Though he would have his say in the matter too. For instance, there would be _no_ floral patterns, or pinks of any kind... and no candles either.

Unless of course Adam liked floral prints, the color pink and candles. With the way shopping was these days, he was pretty certain that if Adam so desired, Joe could find a pink, floral printed candle just for him.

About a minute into that thought, Joe all-of-a-sudden realized how ridiculous he was being. Pink floral printed candles? _Pink floral printed candles?!_There was no way in hell that Adam was into pink, floral printed candles! He couldn't believe that he'd actually let that stupidity wander through his mind. Though, he supposed, the real point was, that if Adam_, _in some far off universe actually wanted one, (or any of those things) Joe would be way more than happy to add them into his condo just to please him. He almost cracked up, just thinking of the look on his mother's face if she ever heard him request that. Joe shook off the crazy thoughts and huddled down further into his bed. Truth be told, he was feeling a little... strange. And had been ever since Adam left earlier, over several things.

First off; it felt strange to be totally and utterly in love with someone that you knew very well, but who was just beginning to learn and know _you _in return. Adam liked him, but wasn't anywhere close to love; yet. It made him feel kinda sad but happy at the same time.

Secondly; kissing a guy was a _lot _different than kissing a girl. The taste and the feel were utterly different. He couldn't really explain it. It had felt more intense and aggressive too, even in the softer moments. Maybe it was just all the testosterone, or maybe it was just because he had been kissing Adam. And it was also the first time that Joe had truly felt "sparks". It was interesting knowing what that felt like.

Thirdly; lying to Nick earlier had been a little strange as well. When Nick had called, Joe had told him that he and Adam hadn't done anything, and no, Adam wouldn't be coming over again tomorrow. What Nick didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Damn, Joe hated that phrase with a passion. But come on, it did have some truth to it.

Maybe he also felt strange, because he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything, or even brushed his teeth since Adam had left. He didn't want to lose the taste of Adam in his mouth. Frankly, that was absolutely ludicrous since it _all _would've been swallowed down by now, but that didn't stop him anyway.

Oh yeah! Fourthly; he'd almost touched Adam's cock. Through his pants to be sure, but still. And (since he was being honest with himself) he was also starting to really, _really _want Adam's cock in a place where he never thought that he'd want a cock before. Now _that_ was strange. He couldn't believe how much his priorities had changed in the last two days. It was all scary and a little confusing. He frowned at himself and punched his pillow soundly. He should be sleeping right now. There would be plenty of time to muse about all this shit later. Why was it, that all the most overwhelming thoughts came to you when you were trying to go to sleep?

Joe rolled over, burying his face into his pillow and holding it tightly. He was gonna get to see Adam tomorrow, even if only for a little while and his brothers too. Then he would be getting back to work. He and Demi had a _lot _to do this year. The little hiatus had been fun (thanks Adam), but soon it was gonna be time to get back to Hollywood. He had a feeling, that some hard work was _exactly _what he was gonna need over the next few months, especially since Adam would be gone; Joe was definitely open to distractions.

After a little while he managed to fall into a semi-restful slumber, mostly due to the thought, that when he looked past all his confusion and doubts, the overwhelming emotion he felt was happiness. Adam made him happy. There. Now, that was the thing that he should've been concentrating on the entire time.

* * *

"Oh fuck!"

It was about ten in the morning, Joe just gotten out of the shower, and after drying off and going to the sink to brush his teeth, he'd noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head so that he had a better view of his neck. He winced, seeing the large purple mark a few inches left of his Adam's apple (ha... ha... ha...). Not only did it look bad, it hurt like a motherfucker! He'd been naively wondering what that pain was for the last thirty minutes. Joe felt heat infuse his face from embarrassment when he realized that the pain was making him horny. Just remembering how it got there, wondering what it would feel like to have Adam sucking on him somewhere else...

Joe shook his head, shaking off the dirty thought, looking up into his own eyes. He glared at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying to will away his hard-on. Nothing doing. It _was_ the morning after all. Joe brushed his teeth furiously, trying to stay one step ahead of the guilt. God damn! He never thought that the day would come when he wished that he didn't have a purity ring.

After he was done brushing his teeth, Joe stalked back into his room, going straight to his dresser. He flung on a white tee adorned with a dark blue pattern and a pair of dark blue jeans. Joe picked out his tightest pair, pretending that that particular choice was completely random. It took him forever to find socks, why was it so hard to find a matching pair?! He took a deep calming breath, as he turned to make his bed.

Right before he went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, he threw on a silky dark blue scarf, arranging it just so to cover his hickey. It was gonna be pretty hot today, and he sincerely hoped that nobody (Kevin) became suspicious.

* * *

"Um, Adam. I'm not sure about this anymore."

"Trust me. It'll look good on you. And if it doesn't, you can always take it off." Adam smiled reassuringly at him, before setting to work, with Joe's left hand resting on his knee (he wasn't wearing leather today unfortunately). He was glammed down again today, with just dark (looser) denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a pair of black boots (not a silver buckle in sight); just a hint of eyeliner. Adam's tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth, eyebrows drawn together in concentration as he looked down; inky black hair falling into his face. He was so cute, that Joe almost forgot to be worried as Adam slowly ran the black-coated nail polish brush along his thumbnail; careful not to get any on his cuticles. Joe had absolutely _no _idea how he'd let Adam talk him into this.

When Adam had arrived at a little past 12:00 p.m., he'd been holding a paper bag, asking Joe (after a semi-awkward hug on Joe's part) if it was okay to do his nails there. He hadn't had time earlier this morning, it'd had something to do with Neil hiding his nail polish remover. By the time that he'd found it, it was almost twelve and he hadn't wanted to be late meeting Joe... so here he was, apparently in desperate need of a manicure.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Knock yourself out Adam. I'll just plug my nose."

Joe help but feel like an affectionate mess on the inside, seeing Adam smile brightly and plop himself down on the couch, making himself comfortable; completely at ease. Was he ever gonna be able to look Adam without his heart overreacting? Probably not. Adam looked up, catching sight of the expression on Joe's face and seemed to be thrown off guard by it. He obviously decided not to point it out, and just unscrewed the cap off of his black OPI nail polish. Joe shook off his slight embarrassment and went to sit across from him.

Adam had painted his nails absentmindedly while chatting with Joe, not bothering to hide the fact that he liked the way Joe looked in those pants. Joe may not have had a Glambulge, but he wasn't too shabby. Joe could also tell that Adam found the scarf highly amusing, he wasn't fooled at all.

Joe felt slightly awkward and pleased at the same time, when Adam informed him that he'd listened through all of the Jonas Brothers C.D.s last night.

"Personally, _my_ favorite song was Paranoid. It has a really cool, rock n' roll, yet new-age vibe to it. And I think your voice sounds really sexy in it. Though, I admit, I got a little jealous hearing you sing about all those girls." Adam laughed a bit, looking at Joe, eyes sparkling with humor; just teasing. His eyes looked almost silver today, and every time Adam looked at him, Joe felt a small shiver ran down his spine.

"You didn't have to do that."

Adam scoffed. "Of course I didn't have to, but I wanted to. And I was right; you do have a good voice."

"Not as good as Nick's." Joe didn't state it with any trace of bitterness, it was just a fact and Joe was proud of him.

Adam shrugged. "That's like comparing me and Kris, we both have _completely _different voices, one's not better than the other, it all just depends on taste. Apples and oranges."

Joe grinned at him, crossing his arms. "And which do you prefer?"

Adam thought about it for a few seconds, blowing on his nails. "Definitely oranges."

"Which one am I?"

"I'll leave that up for you to decide."

Joe, arms still crossed, leaned forward tauntingly as Adam started on his other hand. "Can I be an orange?" Oh my God! That hadn't even really made sense. But Joe was pretty certain that they weren't talking about fruit or singing anymore.

Adam gave him a lopsided grin. "Who am I to stop you?." -

Yeah. They'd basically spent the next thirty minutes just bantering. It was nice. Adam was such a naturally sunny person... who was into some really dark clothing. There he was, slowly proving all those stereotypes wrong?

When Adam's nails were _finally _finished (nail polish took forever to dry), he'd teasingly asked Joe if he wanted his nails done as well, and Joe had replied "yes" without even thinking. Adam had looked surprised, before getting this huge grin on his face. And now, here they were...

Okay, maybe Adam _hadn't _talked him into it.

Adam was just finishing up Joe's middle finger, when Joe replied thoughtfully, "Maybe I _should _keep the nail polish on. The look on Demi's face would be priceless."

Joe was surprised when he saw a small frown suddenly cross over Adam's face, then disappear. "Yeah. Priceless. Though I was thinking your parents faces would be more priceless."

"Are you upset about something?" Adam had told Joe when they were at Jasmine's that he didn't lie, so Joe was sure that he'd get an honest answer.

Adam sighed, as he removed Joe's left hand carefully and replaced it, so that he could get started on his right. "Well, I was talking to someone the last night, and they told me that you and Demi are seeing each other."

Joe shouldn't have been shocked at all. Those rumors had been around for a while now. "It's not true Adam. Well, I do like her... in that way, but I've _never_ dated her."

"So, you're not together? Yet?" He saw disappointment on Adam's face.

"Well, I like her, but it's not anything that's gonna get in the way of... us." Was he allowed to say that? They hadn't even discussed that yet. His worry didn't last long though, when he saw relief on Adam's face he knew that he'd said the right thing.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything." Adam smiled apologetically at him.

"There's nothing to apologize for. And," Joe hesitated for a second, before saying, "actually, I was gonna ask her out. But now... " He looked up inquringly at Adam.

Adam finished Joe's pinky and gave him his hand back, biting his lower lip. He looked uncertain and sad. "I don't want to get in the way of you two."

"Adam! It's not like that at all! I'd choose you over her any day!" Joe took a deep breath, before saying more calmly, "She's my friend and I love her. But I've liked you for a really long time now... " He trailed off into silence, looking down at his nails. He didn't know how to voice what he was feeling in a better way than shouting out "'I love you!'" But he couldn't do that. Adam didn't feel that way, and he wasn't in the mood to make to big of a fool of himself.

For want of anything better to say he said weakly, "My nails look nice." He held up his hands. So lame.

Adam half laughed, a little uneasily. "They look absolutely gorgeous if I do say so myself."

Joe couldn't help but smile, looking up at Adam. When their eyes met, unexpected want surged throughout his entire body, making him feel slightly weak and to gasp softly. It was that same thing that he'd felt yesterday that had made him kiss Adam back so fiercely and try to feel him up. It was almost need.

"Can I kiss you?" Joe practically moaned, he felt himself grin evilly when Adam's beautiful eyes widened slightly in surprise. Joe wasn't in complete control of himself, hormones taking over.

Poor Adam obviously had no idea how to respond. One second they'd been heading into a serious discussion and the next Joe was acting like a horny teenage boy. Since he'd missed out on being one when he actually _was _a teenager, it looked like all of his hormones were catching up with him now.

When Adam was still speechless after several more moments, Joe took the initiative by leaning forward and capturing Adam's lips unhesitatingly. Adam's lips burned against Joe's and he pushed his tongue inside when Adam opened his mouth. Mmm.. he tasted so good. Joe opened his eyes, feeling a wave of heat go through him when he saw that Adam's eyes were open too, gazing into his.

One of Adam's hands twined into his hair, kissing him deeper. He pushed Joe's tongue out of the way, until he had access to his mouth. Joe felt an unexpected wave of emotion as Adam kissed him slowly and almost gently. Heat pooled in his stomach, and goosebumps erupted along his bare arms, he was incapable of looking away from Adam's eyes, which almost like liquid silver. For some reason looking into Adam's eyes while they kissed, made it seem a lot more intense.

Adam reached over with his free arm, and wrapped it around Joe's waist, pulling him forward until Joe was straddling his lap. Joe shuddered as Adam ran his fingertips firmly up and down Joe's back, before reaching down with both hands and squeezing his ass tightly. Joe moaned at the sudden pleasure, grinding himself against the hardness that he felt beneath him. Adam gasped quietly as Joe ground against him, grasping Joe's hips to stop him from moving.

Joe pulled away from Adam's mouth to breathe, resting his face against between Adam's neck and shoulder, kissing him there softly. "Sorry Adam," he whispered it softly, nuzzling against him. He sighed when he felt Adam's arms around him, hugging him. It was kinda funny to Joe that they could go from being utterly horny one second, to being gentle and sweet the next.

Adam rubbed his hands soothingly against Joe's back for a little while, before pulling Joe away from his body, cupping his face gently, while looking up at him with a serious expression. "I don't want you to do _anything, _that you're gonna regret later." Joe nodded, mullified. He'd thought for a second that Adam was gonna say that they couldn't do this anymore.

Joe's heart almost skipped a beat when Adam gave that huge beaming smile of his, the one that made Joe (and anyone else) smile too. Having that smile directed specifically at him made him feel a whole lotta special. "Have I told you yet that I really, _really_ like you?"

Joe shook his head. "No, I don't think you have."

"Well, I do." Adam pulled his head down to kiss him again, his other hand moving to Joe's neck, slipping under the scarf to caress the hickey that he knew was there.

Joe pulled away from the kiss, groaning. "That hurts."

Adam giggled a little. "Do you want me to kiss it to make it all better?"

"Yes please." After Joe had reached up and removed his scarf, Adam tilted his head back, kissing the mark gently. Joe felt himself shiver and blush just a little as Adam ran his tongue along it too.

"There. Is that a little better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Joe couldn't believe how breathless he was.

Adam, grinning, had opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when they heard knocking at the door. They both froze for a second, waiting, then the knocking came again, more insistently this time. "Joe! Are you in there?!"

"Stop shouting Kevin. I told you that we should've called first. We're really early."

Joe came back to reality when Adam nudged him. He practically hopped out of Adam's lap, shouting, "I'll be there in a second!"

"Ha ha!"

"Shut up, Kevin."

Instead of answering the door, Joe started pacing up and down in front of the couch, panicking. Oh my God! Adam was here! What was he gonna do? They couldn't see Adam, he'd told Nick that Adam wasn't gonna be here today. He shook his hands trying to think of options; okay, Adam couldn't go out the window, it was about a hundred foot drop, and he couldn't hide him in the closet, because that would be way too ironic.

Adam stood up and walked over to Joe, wrapping his scarf back around his neck, and gripping his shoulders." Calm down Joe. This isn't the end of the world." Adam let him go and walked over to the door himself.

"Adam, don't!" He ran up to try to stop him, but it as too late.

"Hi." Adam smiled pleasantly as he opened the door. Joe took a peek around Adam's shoulder seeing the dumbstruck look on both Nick and Kevin's faces. He almost wished that he had a camera, Kevin looked like a fish out of water.

Nick was the first to gain back his composure reaching out to shake Adam's proffered hand politely.

"Sorry. Joe's having kind of an episode just now, so I had to answer the door, but I think he's good now." He looked back Joe, raising his eyebrows. Joe immediately came up next to Adam, fighting down the nervousness.

"Here, why don't you guys come on in?"

Kevin's mouth finally closed, and still looking a bit confused, he pointed weakly to the side. "Ummm.. can you help us with the .T.V.?"

"Oh! Of course." Joe went out to the hallway, and helped them to pick up the box holding his flat screen, while Adam held the door open wordlessly.

"After the door had been closed firmly behind them all, Kevin turned back to Adam, not so confused anymore; but almost suspicious. "I really don't mean to be rude, but, what are you doing here?" Kevin looked around at them all, sensing that they _all_ knew something that he didn't. Nick passed Joe a worried look.

Adam shrugged. "We met a couple of days ago and really just hit it off."

Kevin nodded. "Uh-huh."

Nick said loudly. "Well! Why don't we get this set up?!" Joe nodded with fake enthusiasm.

Kevin looked a bit grumpy at being left out, but he obviously decided to let it go, for now. "Alright then."

Joe gave a sigh of relief, grinning at Adam when Kevin couldn't see.

* * *

It was about six o' clock that night and Joe, Nick and Kevin were out to dinner, playing it cheap (but still yummy) by going to KFC.

Things had gone extremely well. After a few minutes into them getting there, even Kevin had been inable to resist that natural charm and charisma that Adam possessed. They'd all ended up laughing and joking around with each other without any discomfort, it was nice. Joe couldn't even remember why he'd been acting so paranoid in the first place.

Adam had left around four, making sure to give Joe his cell number (how had that not already happened the other day?). He'd been completely shameless, evn giving Joe a tight hug right in front of his brothers before he left.

"So..." Joe was broken out of his reverie as Kevin spoke, his hands tucked under his chin, eyeing Joe quizzically. "I like Adam. He's gonna be awesome to have as a brother-in-law." Kevin laughed loudly at the look of shock on Joe's face. "Shut your mouth man, people are staring."

Joe shut his mouth quickly, blushing furiously. "Nick did you... " Nick shook his head, looking just as shocked as Joe.

Joe decided to take a different approach. "What are talking about Kevin?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You already gave yourself away. Besides, it's been really obvious that you like him. Remember the Grammy's Nick?"

Nick nodded, laughing. "Oh yeah! How could I forget?"

"You looked like a little lovesick puppy dog. And, just between the three of us, I think we all know what that scarf is hiding."

"Shut up Kevin!" Joe didn't really feel angry, more relieved than anything, even as they both started laughing. He surreptitiously adjusted his scarf. "So, this is okay with you?"

"Of course it is. I already told you I'm looking forward to him becoming my brother-in-law. He's an awesome guy, and I admit it. I am also _seriously _looking forward to trying to teach him how to play woofleball."

They all sat there for a second, imagining Adam out on a picnic them, in his tight black clothing, nail polish, spiky hair and glittery eyeliner, holding the yellow bat nervously, waiting for the pitch. It was a funny sight.

They all burst out laughing at the exact same time, unable to stop for a little while.

Joe wiped the back of his hand across his his eyes. "Yeah. I think I'm looking forward to that too."

"Well. The only thing that we need to worry about now, is mom and dad."

After Nick spoke, they all trailed off into thoughtful silence as they ate, broken by Kevin a few minutes later. "I like your nails by the way."

Nick pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "Yeah. That look suits you."

Joe, pretending to be all girly, streched out his hands in front of him. "Thanks. I think so too."

* * *

**WooHoo! UPDATED!!! XD And GAR... the chapter and title wouldn't align to the freakin' center. THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF! "Huff"  
****First off. Adam saying that Paranoid was his fave song, and the chapter title is a COMPLETE coincidence. Just had to say that.  
Secondly. I wanna hear from EVERYONE!!!! EVERYONE who's read it thus far. Mostly cause I'm selfish and reading all your reviews puts me in a good (GREAT!) mood. Love you all, even if you haven't commented. :3 Yet again, I take anonymous reviews too. :p  
And a shout out to JodamFan. Thank you. I LOVE the fact that you don't share my view on "certain" things, but can STILL enjoy this fic. That means a LOT to me. You just might be my fave person ever! ;D  
P.S. MEESA LOVES REVIEWS!!! WANNA HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU!!! XDDDDDDDDD**


	6. Hot N' Cold

**This is a pretty short chapter. The next one should be out AT LEAST by Tuesday. It will be MUCH longer and in Adam's POV. :) **

**Chapter Six**

**Hot N' Cold**

Joe wandered slowly down Main St. (vaguely aware of a few paparazzi following him), glancing through the window of several shops; trying to find something that captured his interest. His mom had kicked him out of his own condo for a couple of hours, so that she could rearrange the place a bit; with his dad's help of course. She needed him for the heavy lifting.

So here he was.

Joe kicked a rock into the street aimlessly, feeling butterflies take over his stomach, as he thought about tomorrow. He tried hard not to smile too big, but he wasn't successful. It had been a little over a month since he'd last seen Adam. The longest month of his life; bar none. Joe had _never _been so thankful to be busy. Even so. He'd ended up calling and texting Adam a lot.

Well; Adam had been calling and texting _him_. Joe was a little scared to call Adam, just in case he was busy or something. It was ridiculous he knew, but he couldn't help it. At first, he hadn't been sure what Adam and him were gonna talk about, but that was quickly resolved. Adam it seemed, wanted to know _everything _there was to know about Joe. What was his favorite color, drink (non-alcoholic of course), movie, show, book? What were his political leanings? They'd even talked religion a little. And of course, the most important question of all; would Joe rather burn to death, or freeze to death?

Joe had thought briefly about following Adam on Twitter, to make it easier to keep track of him, but it was so... public. Besides, Adam hadn't tried to follow him on Twitter yet, so he might as well follow Adam's lead. He also didn't care to receive any more teasing from Kevin , thank you very much. He'd suffered enough of it over the last month.

But yes! They were gonna see each other again tomorrow! At Adam's house this time! Adam had texted him the directions earlier this morning (it was a little past noon now). After finding out that Adam couldn't cook much (Adam had mentioned something about being able to cook microwaveable rice), Joe had offered. He didn't much feel like going out to eat. After all, now that Adam was back in the States, there'd be a little more paparazzi attention than usual. Joe pushed away his worries about them finding out "the secret". No one would believe the truth, even of they heard it. People would be making jokes about the two of them of course, but...

Joe stopped in his tracks, a gold glint from one of the shops catching his eye. He turned back towards the window slowly, staring thoughtfully at the necklace on the other side of the glass. It was a thin gold chain, with tiny golden spikes set along it at intervals. It was quite a simple design, but really, _really_ awesome looking. Joe didn't think that he could pull it off, but it would look great on Adam...

Joe bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Joe was just finished up picking out dinner for tomorrow at the local Jewel. He didn't much care for the place, but at least it had been somewhere to go. He'd taken his car this time.

Before reaching the check-out line, Joe remembered that he needed another razor. He sighed, considering waiting for some other time, but then recalled how painful shaving had been today. He didn't want to be all scratching for Adam. He made his way to the stupid aisle a little grumpily. After picking out a Gillette Fusion, Joe recalled something else that he'd been thinking about lately. He felt embarrassed even just considering it, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to consider after all. He could always play his embarrassment to his advantage, and say that his mother had told him to pick it up for her. Good idea! He reached over to another shelf, and pulled a home-waxing kit off one of the hooks just a tad hesitantly.

* * *

Joe sank into the steaming hot bath with a soft sigh, wincing a little at the more-than-dull pain that he was still experiencing. Ouch!

He rested his head back softly, closing his eyes. In the end, he was glad that his parents had stopped by, even if it was to kick him out. Naw. They'd all gone out to lunch afterwards too. His mom actually hadn't rearranged the furniture all that much, she'd just put up pictures and brought over some more towels and clothing that he'd forgotten. It had still taken her a while to set everything up though. His poor dad had probably been bored to tears.

Joe gave a small snort at the thought.

The only tough part had been towards the end of lunch, when his mom had mentioned Adam. Apparently she'd seen a magazine the other day, with pictures of the two of them in it. She usually didn't pay attention to gossip, but the pictures definitely weren't fake.

But Joe had been level headed for once, joking about how he had a bromance going on with Adam. His parents had looked a bit apprehensive about them being friends, but they'd trusted him. Ha ha! Joe didn't even feel guilty, which was unusual when he lied to his parents. But he hadn't been lying at all actually, he'd just been evasive. Whoever said that it was the "same difference" was serious bull-shitter.

Then, after lunch he'd come home and...

OW!

He sincerely hoped that Adam liked his guys smooth (er). Cause it had hurt a _lot_ more than he'd thought it would. He'd found out the hard way, that all those movies where guys went and got waxed, weren't funny; at all. Though the results were worth it he guessed...

Curiosity got the better of him, and he was unable to stop himself from doing something, that he'd been wanting to do for a while now.

Tentatively, Joe slid his hand beneath the water, down his thigh and in-between his legs, blushing just a little as he rubbed his fingers experimentally against his hole. Even though the water was hot, he felt goosebumps erupt along the skin that was exposed to the air.

Joe bit his bottom lip, feeling just a tiny twinge of shame, as he kept circling his entrance lightly. It had felt a little strange at first, but the longer he did it, the better it felt. He wanted tofinger himself _so _badly, but he was scared to at the same time. Well, what if he pretended it was Adam fingers...

He felt his cheeks flush with shame at the thought, but it was too good to resist at the same time. Joe closed his eyes trying to imagine that it was Adam instead and slid the tip of his index finger inside his hole. A small gasp escaped his lips, and before he could change his mind, he pushed it the rest of the way in.

A small whine escaped him, and his free hand gripped the side of the tub tightly, so he could spread his legs open further. It was so hot inside.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, eyes still closed. It didn't hurt at all, it just felt weird; but he liked it a lot. Joe slid his finger almost all the way out slowly, then slid it back in, taking a deep breath.

"Adam." He whispered the name softly, a small shudder going through him; leaving his lips parted.

He pushed his finger in as far as he could, moving it around inside. Exploring.

"Fuck!" Joe yelped, sitting up abruptly, as an unexpected wave of pleasure went through him. What the fuck was that?! He moved his finger around inside himself a bit more, gasping at the sensation, ready for the pleasure this time, but still unable to stop his muscles from clenching tightly around the digit.

Joe sat there for a second, stunned and reeling, feeling a little lightheaded, before pulling his finger out quickly, blushing. He pushed himself up out of the tub and onto the small mat beside it, reaching over to unplug the drain. He ignored his hard-on as he waited for the water to drain and started up a cold shower, that was exactly what he needed at the moment.

Joe didn't even bother to dry off afterwards, he just collapsed onto his bed, getting under his covers. God! What Adam would think, if he knew what Joe had been imagining...

For some reason though, Joe kind of _did _want Adam to know at the same time.

This must be how girls felt. Having to deal with so many different emotions at the same time. This sucked!

Joe growled at himself (?!) and snuggled his face into his pillow. It was pretty early to be going to bed, but Joe didn't care. It was gonna take forever to fall asleep anyways.

* * *

**First off! I couldn't help myself with the chapter title! :p  
OK! Pretty short chap. But some shit happened! GIMME FEEDBACK PEOPLE! XD I decided against writing all the stuff that happened in-between Adam being gone, cause that woulda taken forever and I just wanna get back to their relationship! As stated earlier next chapter will be longer. And in Adam's POV. YAYS! His POV is my favie to write! OOPS! I'm supposed to have favies! O.O  
GIMMEE REVIEWS! GIMMEE FEEDBACK! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF YOU!!!!!  
**


	7. Bubbly

**Chapter Seven**

**Bubbly**

Adam bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, not nervously, but excitedly. It was a little past 5:00 p.m., Joe was gonna be here any minute. Adam had been distracted all freakin' day, accidentally getting his friends annoyed at him when they'd all been hanging out earlier. He'd come home early to make sure that his house was perfectly clean. He wasn't very well, going to introduce Joe to all of his dustbunnies, as cute as their name sounded.

It had taken him about an hour to clean up everything, and only cause he was being extra slow about it; on purpose. There was nothing worse, than having nothing to do, when you're anticipating something. So after cleaning, he decided to take an unnecessary shower, and glam up. He usually didn't wear make-up when he was at home, but he wasn't quite ready for Joe to see him without it on yet.

Even so, he didn't do anything too crazy, just some sparkly black eyeliner and dark blue shadow. Mascara too of course. He liked the way his eyes looked, blue for once. Good, he was sick of people asking if his eyes were blue or gray. He spiked his hair, just a bit. He wondered briefly if Joe would ever let Adam give him a make-over... Naw! Adam couldn't imagine it at all. Maybe his hair though. He liked the idea of some blue, maybe purple, red?

Adam considered it as he got up and went to his closet. He thought briefly about putting on a pair of sweat pants, see Joe's reaction to that. But no, he threw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of white sockies as well. He checked out his ass in the mirror a few times before heading downstairs, just to be sure it looked competent. "Heading" downstairs didn't quite work though, it was more like hopping.

He wondered why he was so excited, it was just Joe. Yeah, just Joe. He had no idea why he was so attracted to the kid, maybe it had something to do with the fact that Joe was chasing _him_ for once. Adam was always the one chasing after guys, now _finally _someone was chasing after him. It felt fucking great too. Like he could just kick back and relax. Well, not exactly, but it was nice being on equal ground. Though truth be told, Joe was probably much too good for him. Not only could Joe cook, but he was also a virgin too; and hot, and nice. What more could you ask for?

No, Adam really didn't deserve him... Shit. Now was not the time to be gloomy.

Adam started at the sound of the doorbell. "OhmiGod! He's here!" In an instant, he forgot all about being gloomy and undeserving, actually, he felt like he needed a paper bag. He took a huge breath, calming down, before walking to the door, _calmly_, and opening it, trying with all his might not to tear it off it's hinges.

Calmness was forgotten when he saw Joe standing there smiling up at him. He felt a huge grin cross his own face, and unable to stop himself, he grabbed Joe by the hand, dragging him into a tight hug. It was that God damn giddy feeling again.

Joe dropped the paper bag he was holding, hugging Adam back, resting his head against Adam's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Joe pulled back a little, so he could see Adam's face. "I missed you."

Adam felt his eyes widen slightly at the tone of Joe's voice. Joe had it _bad. _Adam felt warmth pool in his stomach. "I missed you too." Adam rubbed the back of his fingers against Joe's cheek, giggling when Joe leaned his face into Adam's hand. He looked very much like a little kitten.

Adam was about to lean forward and kiss him, when he realized that they were still standing in front of an open doorway. He dropped his hand quickly and moved over a little so Joe could come inside, saying, "Um, Joe? Why don't you come on in, and I can give you a tour or something, before we start making dinner?"

Joe looked at him questioningly for a second, before realization hit him. "Oh yeah, thanks." He bent down, picking up the large paper bag he'd dropped earlier, moving to the side so Adam could close the door. "Oh no. A couple paparazzi followed me here, what if they got pictures?"

Adam almost smirked at the worried expression on Joe's face as he pressed the door closed with his back. "Then it'll be all over E! News tomorrow." He took a step over to Joe, reaching out and nudging his shoulder gently. "We'll tell them what we've been telling everyone else, we're in the middle of a bromance. Relax. And you don't need to whisper while you're here," Adam whispered.

Joe laughed, "Okay, sorry. I know I'm being ridiculous. So, what about the "tour" you're supposed to be taking me on?"

Adam grinned when Joe raised his eyebrows. "You can take off your jacket and your shoes first. Just put em' in the closet." He waved at the general direction of it, taking the paper bag out of Joe's hand, and peeking inside. "You brought steak?"

Joe looked up, from where he was taking his shoes off. "Yep! You sound hungry. I've never heard someone get so excited over a steak."

"What?" Adam replied, with fake offense. "I _am _hungry. I haven't had much time to eat over the last few months. I've been too busy. What kind are they?"

"Tenderloin."

"Mmm... Oh God! I love you. Well! You know what I meant!" Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out.

Joe shook his head. "I think I can see your mouth watering." Adam was thankful that Joe had overlooked his stupidity. He'd been scared that he would take it too literally.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get the tour over with."

After putting some stuff in the fridge, Adam took Joe's hand, tugging him along. He gave a lopsided smile when he noticed Joe checking out his ass, out of his peripheral vision. Good choice of pants.

It took ten minutes to complete the tour. And four of those minutes had been spent on Adam's closet.

"Holy crap! You've got a _lot _of clothes! Hey, do you wear this anymore? Cause if you don't, I want it!"

Adam was having a great time, just watching Joe go through all his shit. His reaction to Twilight was funny: "Twilight? Seriously?" He looked up from the bookshelf he'd been scanning.

"Hey! Those are good books. Have you ever read them?"

"No. I'm not gay!"

Adam snorted. "Uh-huh."

Joe blushed. "Well... I mean... I don't know." He was looking down at his feet unable to meet Adam's eyes.

Adam stepped closer, until they were only a few inches apart and he could feel Joe's breath on his face. He pressed his lips to Joe's cheek softly, right on the corner of his mouth. "Too bad you're not gay, "Adam sighed sadly, "cause I _really_ wanna kiss you right now."

"I might be persuaded."

Adam was glad that Joe was comfortable enough to joke around a little. "In that case." Adam closed his eyes, and pressed his body against Joe's, slowly running his tongue along Joe's lower lip. Joe trembled slightly, opening his mouth. Adam dipped his tongue inside, flicking it teasingly against Joe's.

Joe pressed back against him, breathing heavily through his nose as Adam kissed him deeply, groaning at the taste of the lip-gloss... when the silence was broken by the sound of Adam's stomach growling.

........................................................................................................................ Adam pulled away, shocked. Joe burst out laughing, burying his face in Adam's shoulder again. Adam laughed too, on the inside thinking, 'the traitor!' He couldn't believe that that'd just happened.

Joe looked up at him, brown eyes shining with humor. "Well, nothing could've killed the mood more efficiently. Why don't we go make dinner? You weren't kidding when you said that you were hungry."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Adam tried not to be grumpy at his traitor of a stomach, as he took Joe's hand again, leading him back downstairs; Joe still laughing.

* * *

Adam stared at the potatoes dubiously. "When you said mashed potato's yesterday, I thought you meant ones out of a box."

"Nope."

"What do I do?" Adam looked at him confusedly.

Joe laughed. "Well, you're going to have to peel them first. Here." Joe handed a potato peeler to Adam, watching him carefully. He was so cute, and he didn't even know it. "After you're done, just throw them, in here." He indicated the pot full of water on the stove. Adam looked at him despairingly as he set to work.

He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to Joe every so often. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, unbuttoned at the moment, a white t-shirt underneath. His sleeves were rolled up as he went to to town on some asparagus (the steaks were marinating in the fridge). Wow! He was at his house making dinner with his... boyfriend?

It was strange in a nice sort of way.

"Joe, it's official," he announced as he dropped the last potato in the pan, "I'm gonna buy you a pink apron."

Joe laughed. "As long as you never force me to wear it out in public."

"Deal."

Even though he was being forced to cook, the next hour was _complete _funness, he didn't even think that was a word. Adam had attached his iPhone to his sound system and they'd spent the rest of the time singing along and even dancing a little as they worked. Though, Adam did get some satisfaction from smashing up the evil potato's later on.

After what seemed like forever, dinner was _finally _ready. Adam grabbed a bottle of red wine on the way to the living room. Joe wasn't legal to drink yet, but one glass couldn't hurt.

They ended up talking about pretty much _everything, _a little bit about their childhoods (world's apart), friends and family, and of course, music. Joe talked a bit about some of the stuff he and his brothers were working on.

And then, Adam got started on the Glam Nation tour.

Adam couldn't help but get overly excited, especially talking about the costumes. He came to a halt when he caught sight of the clock. He'd started talking about the tour at 7:30 and now it a little past 8:00. He also realized that he'd been using his hands to animate everything, leaning towards Joe. He could practically feel his own eyes sparkling.

"Sorry." Adam leaned back sheepishly, finishing off the last of his asparagus.

"Don't apologize. I love watching you talk. Now you've got _me _all freakin' excited about it. I do get free tickets right?"

"Hell yes!" But on a different note. "So... You like watching me talk?" Adam gave him _that _look.

"Yeah. I do. You're so cute and it really draws me in. You makes me smile too. That's one of the reasons why I lo- like you so much."

Adam didn't miss what Joe had almost let slip. "Thanks. You always say such nice things to me. You make me feel good." Adam leaned forward, intent on tongue-fucking Joe's beautiful mouth; when Joe stood up from the couch abrubtly.

"I forgot! Hold a on a sec!" He raced out of the room, and back into the kitchen; returning a second later with the paper bag he'd brought over, and taking back his seat next to Adam.

He looked up at Adam a bit nervously, pulling put a small wrapped package. "Well, I was shopping the other day, and I... well, I saw this, and I thought it was something you'd like... here."

Adam took the package, other hand covering his mouth. "You bought me a present?"

"Well, yeah. I thought it'd look good on you."

Adam felt tears spring to his eyes. "You bought me a present. I didn't get you anything." He let his other hand settle on the paper packaging, opening it slowly.

"It's not anything too much... " Joe watched him uncertainly as he opened it.

Adam gave a small gasp as he pulled out the thin gold-chained, spiked necklace. "Oh my God. I love it. Can I put it on?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah." He slipped it over his head, looking down at it, playing with it absentmindedly, smiling softly. "Now I feel guilty for not getting you anything." He looked up at Joe, a little shyly.

Joe cleared his throat. "I know what you can do."

Adam smiled when he saw the blush on Joe's cheeks. "What? I'll give you anything."

Joe took a deep trembling breath. "Can you kiss me again?"

Adam didn't say anything, he just giving Joe a lopsided grin. He stopped fiddling with his new necklace, and crawled over to Joe, pushing at his shoulders until he was lying down on the couch. Adam straddled his thighs, and leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of Joe's head. Joe was looking up at him, his usually bright brown eyes dark with desire.

Adam leaned down skimming his lips and nose along Joe's cheek and jaw, pausing to suck softly on Joe's earlobe.

"Adam." Joe whispered it so softly, it was almost inaudible. He ran his hands up Adam's back and then down, and tentatively running them back up, under Adam's shirt this time.

A shiver went through Adam's whole body as Joe's hands against his bare skin, sending sparks of desire through him. He nipped and tugged at Joe's earlobe a few more times, before pulling away, and resting his forehead against Joe's. They were both breathing unevenly, even though they hadn't really done anything. Adam stared into his eyes for a few more moments, before setting to work on Joe's panting mouth.

They kissed almost lazily, eyes closed, just savoring the taste, pushing into each other's mouths, not battleing for dominence, almost never stopping to breathe. Adam stopped trying to hold himself up, and let his body rest on top of Joe's. Adam couldn't help but moan when Joe drew his tongue deep into his mouth, sucking on it.

To get Joe back for making him moan, Adam slipped his hand up Joe's shirt and started rubbing one of nipples with the pad of his thumb. A small whimper escaped Joe, but he kept on sucking. A small growl escaped Adam, and he twisted it sharply.

Joe broke away from Adam's mouth, crying out at the pleasure, leaving his mouth open, small noises escaping, as Adam continued squeezing and rubbing the sensitive nub.

Adam sat up a little, looking down at Joe, as he started on his other nipple. His head spun pleasantly as he watched Joe writhe just a bit under him. His lips swollen, looking up darkly at Adam.

"Does that feel good?" Adam asked huskily. Pinching and rolling Joe's other nipple between his fingers.

"Y-yeah."

Adam dearly wanted to show him something that felt even better, but he'd better not.

He leaned down again, starting to kiss Joe's neck, wanting to leave another hickey at the very least.

"Stop!"

Adam pulled back sharply, shocked, feeling hurt.

"I didn't mean stop, _stop. _You just can't give me another hickey."

"Oh." Adam felt confused, but relieved. "Why not?" Oh jeez! He'd sounded like a five year old, denied a delicious lollypop.

"Adam. I work out at the beach. I'm not gonna do that with a scarf on. My trainer was mad at me, cause I couldn't come for a whole week." Joe looked up at him, breathing heavily.

Adam thought about it for a second, then grinned wickedly. "I can still give you a hickey."

"Not where anyone can see."

"I know."

He reached down, starting to unzip Joe's pants.

"Oh God, Adam! Please don't." Joe looked utterly frightened, but he also looked like he wanted what he thought Adam was gonna give him, very badly.

"Trust me," Adam whispered, pecking Joe's lips softly, before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Joe lay still, letting Adam drag the pants off of his body. Adam tossed them aside, and wriggled down Joe's body, till his head was level with Joe's crotch. It took all his strength not to tongue the wet patch that had accumulated at the front of Joe's briefs. Instead, Adam put Joe's right leg over his shoulder, useing his left arm to steady Joe's leg, while using his right hand to push up the briefs on the inside of Joe's thigh a bit.

He kissed the skin there gently, before sucking and biting it. Joe let out a low throaty moan, trembling as Adam continued his ministrations, while running his left hand firmly up and down Joe's thigh, letting his nails bite into Joe's flesh every so often.

After he was satisfied with his work, Adam kissed the already dark red mark, slipping out from between Joe's legs, and throwing Joe's pants over to him. Poor kid, was still so hard (and so was he for that matter), he wanted to take care of it, but he didn't know what would happen with them afterwards.

He watched as Joe shakily pulled his pants back on, taking deep breaths himself, feeling the lust slowly drain from him.

Adam felt kinda like a child as (after Joe's pants were back on) he went and cuddled up to him. Joe looked at Adam in wonder, still feeling a little dazed, before leaning back against the couch, stroking Adam's hair softly, and leaning down to kiss Adam's forehead, sending a different kind of shiver through him.

For some reason, Adam felt like crying, as he cuddled _his_ face into Joe's neck for once. "You're so nice to me," Adam whispered. He didn't really know what else to say. It felt so good to just let Joe hold him. Usually Adam had to do this for other people, he liked someone holding him for once. Joe made him feel loved. Adam felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

"So, are you ready for dessert? I saw some French Silk in the freezer."

Adam giggled a bit. "Yeah, sounds good. Oh shit, my mascara."

Joe wiped the smudge of mascara away gently. "Don't worry. You're still beautiful. I think I forgot to tell you that. You look really nice tonight. With the blue I mean."

"You're a little late, but thank you. You wanna watch a movie or something before you go?" Adam felt desperation go through him. He wasn't ready to be alone yet.

"I don't know Adam, you've got to get up early tomorrow for rehearsals."

"I know, but I'm used to not getting much sleep."

"I have an interview with People magazine tomorrow."

"Oh." Adam felt disappointed, but tried not to show it.

"Okay. One movie."

"Really?" Adam felt his heart leap at the thought, and huggle attacked him.

Joe laughed. "As long as I get some ice cream."

Adam kissed his cheek quickly, before practically leaping off the couch to get the French Silk.

A couple minutes later, supplied with ice cream and a blanket, Adam was cuddled up against Joe, Joe's arms around Adam as they settled in to watch Finding Nemo.

* * *

**Okay! HA HA HA! It may be 10:00 p.m. on Tuesday. But it's STILL Tuesday! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
The usual. Gimme feedback! I'm really worried about how this chapter turned out. Please tell me it doesn't suck, cause I'm afraid it might. "chews nails nervously again"  
I take ananymous reviews too! You know I love ALL of you, even those who haven't reviewed. PWEEZE review! I'll send you a cyber hug! :p BTW! I was watching JONAS the other night, and all I could think was, "Joe... Joe... Joe...."  
**


	8. Halo

**SOOOOO SOOOORRY that this took so long for me to write! I have NO excuse except laziness! Hopefully this chap. makes up for it!  
WARNING! There is gonna be a LOT of switching up in the POV'S! Hope it doesnt't get TOO confusing! ;p BTW! "wink wink" If you're good and read to the end, you might get a 'treat'! WARNING! THIS IS A MASSIVE CHAPTER ! ALMOST 9000 words! SORRY! Hope that you can enjoy it anyways...**

**Chapter Eight**

**Halo**

"He's never gonna get here is he? He's never been late like this before!"

"There's a first time for everything Nick, I knew we shoulda gone and picked him up. He won't even answer his phone."

"We still might have to do that! This is ridiculous! Yeah! It's official, we have to go pick him up right no-"

Before Nick could get too wound up, Kevin nudged his arm to get his attention, pointing ahead, to where Joe was sauntering across the street towards them, hands deep in his pockets, his face sunny, with a grin that could be seen from space.

Nick and Kevin exchanged slightly relieved/exasperated glances, before turning back to Joe.

"You're forty minutes late, you do realize that," Kevin called out to him.

Joe shrugged as he finally reached them, saying fast and all in one breath, "Sorry. Woke up late, even slept through my alarm. Adam and I stayed up late watching Finding Nemo. My phone's dead and I didn't have time to charge it before I left. But it's all good. So, are we gonna go in, or just stand out here?"

"Yeah... Let's get in there before the poor woman loses all patience." Kevin said, exchanging, this time, an amused/WTF! glance with Nick, after Joe's long winded explanation. 'Adam? Adam's house? Finding Nemo?' One thing was for sure though, Joe didn't look all that sorry. You weren't supposed to have a huge, goofy smile on your face when you issued an apology. Right?

But Kevin and Nick managed to hold back their questions, and headed with Joe, into the tiny, but sunny cafe where the interview was being held.

The interview was pretty normal, they talked with some bleach blonde woman about their new C.D., songwriting, filming the new JONAS episodes, and batted away romance rumors involving Demi, and Lindsey Lohan, of all people.

They were just going to get up and leave, when the woman said quickly. "Joe! Do you think you could answer a few more questions before you go?"

Joe nodded, "Of course."

"Well, there have been some pictures circulating of you and Adam Lambert, I have some here. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about them." She reached into her purse and drew out a few pics, sliding them across the table towards Joe.

In the pictures, Kevin saw Joe and Adam leaning towards each other across a table, looking into each other's eyes intently, the soft light behind them made it seem kind of... romantic. There were also some of Adam entering and exiting the building where Joe lived.

Kevin eyed Joe nervously. Afraid that he'd give himself away. But no. Joe acted cool and calm about it, taking the pictures and examining them.

"Well. Whataya want to know?" Joe shrugged, looking at her with a grin on his face. "We're friends. He's a really nice guy. Easy to get along with."

"You two are friends of him as well?" She turned her attention to Kevin and Nick, when they nodded at Joe's statement.

"We met him about a month ago, a couple of days after Joe." Nick stated. Kevin noticed that he was twiddling his thumbs under the table.

"Ahhh." She turned back to Joe again, pointing to the restaurant pic and saying, "What were you two talking about in this one. It seems rather intense."

Joe gulped, just a bit. "Music. It's not how it seems at all. As I told my parents, we just have a bromance going on. Kinda like what him and Kris have."

"We never got a snapshot of Kris and Adam in this position."

Kevin couldn't help feeling annoyed at the sudden interrogation, even if the reporters _were _a lot closer to the mark than they realized. Actually, that made him even more annoyed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've gotta go. We have to meet up with Demi in a few, so, it was nice talking." Kevin stood up firmly, extending his hand to her. She smiled horribly at him, and reached out to shake.

"No. That's fine. Didn't mean to keep you. I know how busy you all are."

She shook hands with Nick and Joe too as they stood up as well, before stuffing the pics back into her purse.

"Thanks Kev." Joe said sincerely as they all walked back to their cars.

Kevin punched his shoulder lightly. "You know I've got your back. Me and Nick both do. But you still totally owe me for that one..."

* * *

Demi tried not to feel hurt as she, Nick, Kevin and Joe all sat down to lunch later that afternoon. She smoothed out her dress, listening to them talk and laugh, eyes never leaving Joe's face. She was so confused. A little over a month ago now, Joe had stopped giving her those _looks, _brushing their hands together experimentally while pretending that it was an accident, giving her that certain smile. And it _did _hurt, more than she'd ever expected it to.

She'd been _so _sure that he was gonna ask her out, that she was gonna get to be with him, and now... Something had changed and there was only one explanation.

He was in love with someone else. Ouch!

Yeah. Definitely.

The far away look in his eye right now. He was here physically, but he wasn't _really _here. His mind was on that lucky, lucky girl, whoever she was. Demi wasn't a mean natured person, but it was hard not to be angry at the girl.

But it was her own fault, and Demi knew it. She should've taken the initiative, acted on her feelings instead of trying to deny them, and now it was too late. At least he looked happy though.

"Are you all right Demi?"

She started a little as Joe spoke to her, realizing that she'd teared up. She still felt semi special at the concern in his voice. At least he loved her on some level.

"Um... yeah. I just used some... um, bad mascara. It always makes me tear up. I'm Sorry."

* * *

"Wow! You had more energy than _me _today!" Tommy exclaimed loudly to Adam, after they'd finished up their first rehearsal for the Glam Nation tour. "Did you find my secret stash of cookies?" He asked suspiciously, ignoring Monte as he laughed at Tommy's question.

"I didn't go anywhere near your cookies Glitterbaby. I swear! I'm just feeling really... good today. We're going on fucking tour in less than a month! What isn't there to be excited about?"

Tommy nodded, just slightly suspicious, when Adam started jumping around happily with Allison, Orianthi watching them, laughing her head off at their antics, but obviously too frightened to join in. It was normal for Adam to be happy and hyper after all. But there seemed to be something different today though. Tommy just couldn't put his finger on it.

He never got the chance to think, _think _about it, cause a second later he was bowled over by Adam and Allison, who landed on top of him, laughing.

"You're crushing me!" Tommy tickled them furiously, until they both became puddles of giggling goop at his feet. The rest of the band members and dancers just watched like Orianthi, amused and frightened. This was gonna be some tour!

Since it was their first official day of Glam Nation rehersals, they all decided to go out for drinks, after calm had been restored. Allisan tagged along even though she wasn't legal to drink yet.

Once everyone was settled in (Allison with a club soda) and talking to each other, Tommy decided to drill into Adam again.

"Sooo. How're Joe and you doing?"

Adam jerked his head up quickly at the sudden question. "What're you talking about?"

Tommy felt bad for Adam, he was constantly saying that he was open about everything, that he didn't lie, he didn't need to, and yet... Tommy actually felt a bit angry at Joe. Bastard! "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You two are together now, right?"

"I don't have time for a relationship Tommy. You know that." He watched Adam take another swig of beer, unhappily.

"You don't have to keep secrets from us you know. We're all family here. Besides, you have to be dating someone. I've never seen you so happy; in the short time that I've known you that is."

Adam bit his lower lip, trying to keep from smiling, he was unsuccessful. "Shut up," he mumbled, taking another swig of his drink.

"I knew it!" Tommy shouted dramatically, pointing a finger at Adam accusingly. He paused for a second, glancing around the table. Everyone had stopped talking and was staring at him. "Yeah." Tommy grabbed his drink quickly, sipping on it and looking very much like a sullen child.

"You knew what?" Allison shouted excitedly.

Though he was dying to, Tommy managed not to say anything. It wasn't his place. Even though Allison ended up bugging him about it for the next hour. God! He _really_ had to learn to control himself better.

* * *

**about a week later...**

"Stop laughing! I'm doing the best I can!" Even as Adam informed Joe of that fact, he himself couldn't stop laughing either. "You know what? I really am hopeless, just give up on me. I can't do it!" Adam buried his face in his hands, pretending to be heartbroken.

"You're not hopeless, we'll just have to try something easier than Chopsticks."

Adam moved over a little, allowing Joe to sit beside him on the piano seat; acutely aware of their thighs brushing together.

Adam had come over to Joe's condo earlier and after dinner, had demanded Joe to teach him how to play Chopsticks. He hadn't known why, it was just an urge. When Joe had tried to explain some of the notes to him, Adam had waved it off, saying that he just wanted to play. Damn learning how to play notes, he'd try doing it by ear. Needless to say, he'd been unsuccessful at his attempt.

"Okay. This is an easier one."

Adam watched Joe's hands intently as he started to play, but after a second, he threw his head back, laughing as the first few notes of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' rang out.

He rested his head on Joe's shoulder, still laughing, not giving a damn whether his mascara was running or not.

His laughter soon eased into soft sigh when Joe stopped playing, and ran one of his hands gently through Adam's hair, massaging his scalp, ignoring the fact that Adam had painstakingly spiked it today.

"Adam, can I ask you something?"

"Of course angel, you can ask me anything."

He took his head off Joe's shoulder, so he could see him. "Is something wrong?" Adam became worried as he took in Joe's shocked face. "What?"

Joe shook his head slightly. "You just called me- Never mind, ugh, you know that interview I had to do with People magazine the other day?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at him, when Joe started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. Go on."

Joe took a deep breath and then explained about the pictures they had, and how suspicious everyone was.

"What are we gonna do if they find out? I'm not ready for that yet, especially since we're both so busy at the moment. I shouldn't even really be in a relationship right now. I just... God! I'm freaking out; gimme a second."

Adam frowned slightly, waiting a few minutes for Joe's breathing to even out, rubbing the small of his back. "Are you okay now?"

Joe nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared," Joe stated honestly, "Of how my parents'll react, the public in general."

"I'm a little scared too," Adam admitted, a bit glumly.

Heavy silence descended for a moment, before it was broken by the sound of Joe giggling.

"What?" Adam turned to him, unable to abstain from laughing.

"Sorry, it's just that, the way you were pouting." Joe, couldn't seem to stop sniggering.

"Does it make me look fat or something when I do?"

"NO!" Joe stopped laughing immediately. "Not at all. You just looked way too, cute that's all. Stop mentioning how "fat" you are. How many times do I have to tell you that you're perfect as is?" Joe had crossed his arms, and was looking at Adam in an indignant, "so there!" kind of of way; waiting for Adam to say something.

Words weren't really necessary though, Adam grinned evilly and, without warning, huggle attacked him, accidentally knocking them both off of the piano seat and onto the floor.

He giggled happily placing kisses along Joe's jaw. "I love it when you tell me stuff like that! You have no idea!"

"No. I think I'm getting the idea," Joe let out, rather breathlessly.

Adam felt content as Joe huggled him back. He hoped Joe could handle him, cause there was a very high possibility of more huggle attacks in the future. Adam made a happy sound deep in his throat, as he trailed his lips up to Joe's ear and started nipping and sucking softly on the skin just below it for a little, before kissing and licking his way to Joe's mouth, pausing to nibble on his lower lip, then dipping his tongue inside that sweet mouth, savoring the taste and the vibrations caused by Joe's moaning.

Adam pulled back abrubtly, ignoring Joe's whine of displeasure at this turn of events. "I've got an idea!"

"Really?"

Adam couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his voice, he leaned in, kissing Joe's nose once, before saying, "Yes. If the two of us are _always _hanging out together without anyone else, of course people are gonna be suspicious. Maybe we should invite our friends along sometime too."

"I don't know. Our friends wouldn't mix well, I don't think..."

"True. But, then again. You and I shouldn't mix well together either."

"I guess." Joe looked unhappy and sad as Adam pointed out this very true fact.

Adam sat up, drawing up Joe with him, until they were side by side, kissing Joe's temple. "I think it's a good idea. Maybe for this Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

"If that's what you want."

"I just want you to meet a few people. Like Danielle, Monte, Tommy and Cheeks. That's all, I swear!"

"Who's Cheeks?" Joe looked up at him curiously.

"He's an ex-boyfriend of mine. He's one of my best friends!"

"Ah."

"Oh. You're jealous."

"Just a little."

Joe was starting to get possessive and jealous. HA! Yes! No one had ever gotten like that over him either. Though, he didn't think Joe would be happy if Adam informed him, just how much he liked that Joe was jealous.

"Don't be." He kissed Joe's shoulder once. "But seriously. We should all hang out together. Divert suspicion in a way, why don't you invite Demi? Everyone thinks that you two are dating anyway."

"Fine," he said resignedly, "next Saturday, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Yeah. I can do that I suppose."

"Good. And don't get all grumpy, or I'll have to pout again." He threatened.

Joe laughed a little. "We can't have that again."

Adam pulled Joe's head back again, kissing him, but before they could get to into it, Adam pulled back again.

"You lied to me." Adam stated suddenly.

"What?" Joe looked at him worried. Obviously having no idea what he was talking about.

"When we first met, you asked me to recommend you a restaurant because you couldn't cook all that well."

"Well. I couldn't think of another excuse,"Joe admitted, "besides, it worked to my advantage in the end."

Adam smirked, shaking his head. "So sneaky." He stuck his tongue out at Joe without thinking, only to have Joe attack his mouth fiercely. Oh! If only Disney could see him now...

* * *

**Next Saturday**

Demi was mostly silent as Joe chatted amiably with Kevin, Nick and Danielle. He was in an obvious good mood, the smile never leaving his face.

It was Saturday night, and they were currently on their way to some small steak house called Kirby's, downtown from Joe's condo. Apparently they were going there to meet up with Adam Lambert and some of his friends.

Demi was kind of skeptical, half expecting to step inside the restaurant, only to find out that the whole thing was just a joke. When Joe had called her on Thursday to ask her to come, she'd been disbelieving (on the inside), especially when Joe went on to say that Adam and him had become good friends over the past month and a half. Well, this was the first that _she'd _heard of it.

Joe's girlfriend was probably gonna be there. Maybe she was friends with Adam. That had to be it. Adam Lambert indeed!

* * *

Okay. Joe was right. By the way Adam hugged him when they approached the table, they were _very _good friends indeed. Seeing glammed up and glittery alien Adam, hug and smile at down to earth looking (but still plenty hot) Joe was an image that she'd remember for a long time.

Demi couldn't help but blush as, instead of receiving a handshake from Adam Lambert after Joe introduced her, he gave her a kiss on the hand. Danielle giggled as she received the same treatment.

After Nick and Kevin shook hands with Adam, four others got up from the table to introduce themselves as well.

Demi recognized the hyper looking blonde guy, as the one Adam had made out with at the AMA's; Tommy. The bigger dark haired, mohawked guy was his guitarist, Monte. There was some woman also named Danielle, and some pretty, guy wearing a bandanna, that was introduced as Brad or Cheeks. Joe's expression noticeably darkened when they were introduced, and Demi could've sworn that she saw Adam squeeze Joe's hand before quickly letting go.

Tonight was gonna be interesting...

Actually, she ended up really enjoying herself.

Adam just lit everyone up. All he had to do was smile; you couldn't help but smile back. He just had a way of putting you at ease, even when you were surrounded by people that you didn't know. The only thing that had kinda pissed her off, was that he got to sit next to Joe.

Cheeks was freakin' hilarious, while Monte was more mellow and laid back; and Tommy was... hyper. You couldn't help but get a little hyper yourself, just by being in the vicinity.

Then there was, the 'other' Danielle. Thank God for female companionship. There was too much testosterone in here. She was really sweet, and as easy to talk to as Adam. Big surprise that they were best friends! Danielle, Danielle and Demi ended up getting along really well with each other. The only real difference between all of them, was that Adam's friends liked to swear, a lot. Truth be told though, Demi could tell that they were holding back a bit, so that they didn't offend them. She had a feeling that all of them wouldn't have bothered if Adam hadn't asked them to. Yeah, Adam had definitely asked them to be polite. Which was nice of him. Because by the look of them, Tommy and cheeks had some very 'nice' Disney jokes. Probably not pg-rated ones.

But, in the end, they all ended up being comfortable with each other. Even Joe relaxed (he'd been very tense during the first hour) and managed to get a few words in with Cheeks. Even so, Demi got the distinct feeling that Joe was wary of him.

But besides that everything was really nice. She Danielle and Danielle talked about clothes boys music (Danielle was a musician too) with Adam joining in every now and then. Kevin was in a deep conversation with Monte, about God only knew what. What was surprising, was that Nick, Cheeks and Tommy were over there laughing about something. Demi had kind of expected Nick to be kind of quiet and uncomfortable.

But the thing that she noticed the most, was the way Joe and Adam were acting. They were talking to each other a _lot. _Leaning close together and whispering. The paparazzi (who were looking in through the windows right now) were gonna be excited.

As much as she liked Adam, Demi had felt extremely jealous (and still did) that Joe had chosen to to sit next to Adam instead of her. There was this almost, intense energy between them, and she obviously wasn't the only one that noticed. The only people who weren't casting them curious glances every couple of seconds, were Monte and Cheeks.

She herself. couldn't keep her eyes off of them. It was so strange. But there couldn't be anything between them; could there?

By the end of the night though, she was almost positive that there _was _something. She wished with all of her heart that it was just the bromance that they were claiming it was. But by the way her heart was sinking, and her stomach was churning, she was sure that there was more than that.

A woman's intuition was never to be underestimated.

* * *

For nearly the rest of the month Joe and Adam were busy, busy, busy.

Adam had an all night video shoot for "If I Had You" the next night, and then Wango Tango, Ellen DeGeneres, Jay Leno, and a bunch of other shit, along with Glam Nation rehearsals and interviews.

Joe had to film JONAS season 2 and write and record songs for the new Jonas Brothers album, with Nick and Kevin, while also preparing for a tour. Joe was being kind of 'naughty', showing Adam early snippets of some of the new songs, asking for advice. He sent the snippets over the phone of course (yay for the power of the iPhone).

When one of them _did _have a free moment, the other was always still busy. Thank God for texting and Twitter (him and Adam had finally decided that it was safe to follow each other). After that night at the steak house, Joe had decided to follow Monte and Tommy too. He still felt a little too threatened by Cheeks to try to be friends. Which Adam fould utterly amusing.

Joe had gotten just as excited as anyone else when Monte and his wife Lisa's twins were born. Adam had been so pleased that they were Gemini's. Joe's other friends were treating him strangely though. It was if he'd joined the dark side. And the media was still making a field day about it. It had been embarrassing to see the People magazine issue of them. On the cover it said, "THE JONAS BROTHERS! Talk about Music, Relationships, and JONAS season even got Joe to open up about his 'bromance' with Adam Lambert."

The way they'd portrayed the word 'bromance' on the cover, had implied that they thought it was bullshit. And when Joe had flipped through it, he'd found the pics of him and Adam in Jasmine's and even a picture of Joe whispering something into his ear from a couple weeks ago at Kirby's.

As always happens when you're busy, time sped up. It was almost unreal. Before either of them knew it. It was June, Summer already.

A couple of days before Adam had to leave Adam received a text from Joe, while he was at (the now infamous to them) Starbucks. _'I can't believe ur gonna be leaving on Fri. night. Think that you could make some time for me on thurs? I really wanna see u again before you go.' _

Adam smiled in spite of himself. He could practically feel Joe's apprehension through the tiny screen. Did he actually believe that Adam would leave without meeting one last time? Silly boy...

He quickly texted back, _"Sounds nice. Can we meet at 7:00 pm at Cobblestones? Im having dinner w my mom that night, so i can meet u there afterwards."_

_"cobblestones?"_

_"its an ice cream shop downtown..."_

_"it always comes back to ice cream w u doesnt it adam? lol"_

_"of course. i admit it. im an ice cream glutton. :("_

_"don't give me that frowny face, its cute. :p"_

_"i dont believe u, but ty all th same. :) anyways, i gotta go now..."_

_"see u then i guess"_

_"yeah. see u then angel" _

Adam couldn't help but smile again. He hadn't meant for that to become his nickname for Joe. It just sorta slipped out of him. But ooh well! He just hoped that Joe didn't mind. The last thing that he wanted was to make Joe uncomfortable. He could still hardly believe that only a few months ago, he and his friends had been making dirty, offensive jokes about all the Disney channel stars... At least Miley Cyrus was still fair game. Though, he had to admit, her new song and music video were damn catchy! Some cute guys in it. He wondered what Joe would look like in one of those tight leather outfits...

He brought himself back to reality before people at the other tables noticed him practically drooling. If anyone did notice, hopefully they'd just think that the Frappacinno he was drinking was particularly delicsious...

* * *

Adam sauntered down the crowded street towards Cobblestones, not as annoyed as he usually would have been, at having to park so far away. He felt too good. He'd got to have some one on one time with his mom, and he was getting to see Joe before he left tomorrow night. He could still hardly believe that he was going to be headlining a nearly sold out tour! What wasn't there to be happy about today? The sun was shining (as usual) but it was seven o' clock, so it wasn't too hot. That didn't stop him from looking forward to some ice cream though. As much as he wanted to lose weight, he didn't think that he was capable of giving it up.

All thoughts of his 'weight problem' vanished when he saw Joe waiting for him under one of the patio tables outside of Cobblestones. His sunglasses hiding his brown eyes, his cheek resting against his hand. Adam hadn't seen him for a few weeks now, and he'd kinda forgotten how good looking Joe was.

Adam was just about to wave when Joe noticed him too and stood up, a grin stretching across his face as he took off his sunglasses, walking towards him.

To his intense surprise, Adam felt his heart stutter, and he became a bit breathless. Joe smiling at him like that, _did _things to Adam. He didn't have time to feel afraid before Joe reached him. Neither of them cared that there were paparazzi and hundreds of people around, as they embraced in the middle of the sidewalk. Adam closed his eyes, sliding his arms around Joe and holding him close, breathing him in. He could tell that Joe was doing the same thing.

After a minute they broke apart, grinning like idiots at each other, but not caring. As they headed back to Cobblestones, Adam ignored the clicking of cameras in the background, and the sound of passerby whispering. They could say what they wanted, and the paparazzi could speculate all that they wanted. Adam didn't care at the moment.

After ordering a banana split to share, they sat across from each other at one of the tables, inside the small shop (quieter than outside).

The next hour was pretty much major randomness. Both of them were hyper off of sugar and just the fact that they were together, and they ended up almost shouting at times. They were just staring to get into a 'deep' discussion about if it was possible for Joe to join Planet Fierce, or if you had to be born there, when Joe flinched a little.

"What?" Adam looked at Joe, unable to _not _be concerned.

"Nothing. One of those cameras just blinded me." Joe grinned a little, as he stole the last bit of chocolate ice cream. "Can't wait to see what they write about us with all this new 'evidence'."

Joe's voice was amused, but Adam felt a frown cross his own face, as he fiddled with his spoon.

"Is something wrong Adam?"

Adam looked up, briefly meeting Joe's eyes but looking away quickly, feeling his heart sink. He leaned forward, whispering so that the curious waitresses couldn't overhear.

"It's just, it bothers me sometimes that you act as if the media _really _is wrong. I mean, don't you ever want people to know? Or were you planning on keeping this a secret forever?"

Adam couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. He'd been wondering this for a while now, and he hadn't realized that frustration at this whole set up had been building. He wasn't a secretive person, and he didn't lie. He felt anger, but also fear; what if Joe left him? He looked at Joe imploringly, feeling ashamed as tears came. He clenched his hand into a fist

Joe hadn't been expecting that. He'd expected Adam to be pissed.

Joe reached across the table impulsively, touching Adam's hand gently, before slipping it into his own, running his thumb in gentle circles against the top of his hand. Adam felt a thrill go through him at the simple gesture.

"Of course I wanna tell people, but everything's too hectic right now. I thought that we were gonna wait till _after _we got back from tour. It's gonna happen, trust me."

Now Adam just felt like a fool, but at least he felt appeased at the same time. God! He felt like the child again! But he was starting to like it. The fact that he didn't have to be the one that was relied on _completely._ He hoped that Joe could rely on him too. Adam wasn't as unstable as he acted around Joe, it was his fault that Adam was having all these mood swings.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Adam really didn't wanna be here anymore, in the public eye. "Can we go back to my place?"

"What are we still doing here?" Joe grinned at him slyly, before letting go of his hand and walking up to the counter to pay. Adam didn't fight him on it. He'd make sure to claim the check next time.

* * *

When they got to his house, Adam could tell that Joe was in the mood to _'do' _something. He wasn't exactly sure how far that 'something' was, but as much as he wanted to find out, Adam didn't think that it was wise. Ever since that night when Joe had first come over, Adam had made sure to stay very controlled around him. He didn't want to take advantage in any way. Even that night when Joe had tried to teach him how to play piano, he'd made sure to not take it too far. And he wasn't going to give in so easily. They'd been together for about two months now, but Joe was still Joe, and Adam didn't think that he was ready for that yet.

He could tell that Joe was disappointed when Adam suggested watching some movies, instead of making out, which made Adam feel a sick kind of happy. At least he knew that he was in control to some extent.

After putting in Juno, Adam tumbled onto the couch next to Joe, pulling him into his lap and holding him tight, kissing his neck softly, in little pecks; purposefully teasing him, even while Joe reached behind to tug on Adam's carefully spiked hair, to urge him on. After a few minutes he gave up though, and settled back against Adam's body to watch the movie, leaving Adam feeling victorious and resting his head on Joe's shoulder.

* * *

Joe groaned, starting to sit up slowly and a little groggily in complete darkness. He pushed the jacket, that had been covering him, off. Where the fuck?

Joe thought back, and vaguely remembered Adam laying his jacket over him, to keep him warm, pressing a soft kiss to his head, before heading upstairs to his own room. Joe stretched, yawning softly, before laying back down and trying to drift back off to sleep, pulling Adam's jacket back over himself. It had to be around two in the morning.

He was surprised that it had taken a second to realize where he was. Adam's smell was everywhere. Joe pressed the jacket to his face and breathed in deeply. Instead of helping him though, Joe felt a small stab of loneliness. He knew Adam was here, but he was all the way upstairs. He wished that he could hold him. There wasn't really a logical reason to feel lonely, but most humans weren't known for being all that logical when it came to their emotions.

Unable to stand it anymore, Joe sat up again, pushing the jacket to the side and stood up, swaying slightly. After finding his balance and adjusting to the darkness, Joe tiptoed to the staircase, ignoring his embarrassment and crept up the stairs and down the hallway at the top.

Adam's bedroom was the third door on the right, and Joe paused outside of it, had the doorknob, teetering on the brink of opening it, or just going back downstairs.

Taking a deep breath and gathering up his courage, slowly turned the knob, pushing the door open just a crack and peeking in. What he saw made him inhale sharply, and push the door open further so that he could step inside.

Adam was sleeping on his side, one arm tucked behind his head, the other resting softly on the blanket in front of him. His face was slightly olluminated from the moonlight streaming in from the window, casting a blue tint over everything. His face was so peaceful, lips parted slightly breathing in and out, his silky hair in sharp contrast to the white pillow. No make up. He was so beautiful, so perfect. Joe felt his heart constrict with... something. Joe didn't know what it was, all he knew was that he ached, in a good way.

He tiptoed forward until he was next to Adam's bed, and kneeled down, so that he was level with him. He reached out his hand and hesitantly ghosted his fingertips over Adam's cheek, completely in awe that anything could be so beautiful. He wasn't all that sentimental, but this touched him somehow.

He gasped in shock when he all of a sudden felt Adam's hand reach up and grip his gently. He held his breath as Adam tilted his head a little so that he could kiss his palm, before pressing it back against his cheek. He opened those heart stopping eyes, and Joe found that he couldn't look away from that incredible sapphire color.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Joe whispered softly, guiltily.

Adam's lips curved into a soft smile and he sat up on his elbows, using his other hand to lift up the covers, indicating that Joe should join him.

Joe paused, just for a second, shocked. But by the next second he was standing up, and sliding under the covers next to him, heart beating erratically as Adam pulled Joe against his body, wrapping his arms around him. at first Joe thought that Adam was completely naked, but he had briefs on. Joe didn't know whether he felt relived or disappointed about that.

Joe settled against Adam's chest, exhaling, closing his eyes and trying to fall to sleep to the sound of Adam's heartbeat. But it was kinda hard to hear Adam's heartbeat when his own pulse was pounding in his ears. His body was _very _aware that it was pressed up against Adam's, and it wasn't gonna let him sleep.

Joe wondered if Adam could feel it too, this strange sexual tension between them. Slowly, experimentally, he leaned in a pressed his lips to Adam's shoulder softly, skimming his nose along Adam's collar bone and neck, before pausing to kiss his Adams Apple.

When Adam didn't respond he felt embarrassed and pulled back to look at Adam's face, his breath catching in his throat when he saw sapphire eyes staring down at him lustfully.

Joe felt arousal and fear shoot through him in equal measure, but didn't have a chance to decide what to do about it, before Adam decided for him by grabbing Joe and pulling him up so that their mouths fit together. Joe moaned as Adam ravaged his mouth fiercely, his hands reaching down to grab Joe's ass tightly, pressing their crotches together and grinding against him harshly. Joe broke away from Adam's mouth, crying out sharply at the sudden pleasure that surged through his entire body.

He felt like a fire was consuming him, and he needed, he needed. He didn't know what it was that he needed, but he was going to get. He stopped trying to think entirely and just gave in, forgetting about his purity ring, and everything his parents had ever taught him. Not caring that Adam was biting his lips and groping him hard enough to bruise. He was like an animal, and Joe loved it.

He ground back against Adam desperately, unable to stop whimpering and moaning, even as he wound his hands deep inside Adam's hair, and attacked Adam's mouth again, like the wanton whore he was at this moment.

To Joe's surprise, Adam pushed back against his shoulders firmly, and pulled back abruptly, untangling himself from Joe and falling to the other side of him, breathing heavily.

Joe lay their stunned for a second, his body unable to wrap itself around the sudden lack of friction. Then he realized it, Adam had rejected him, pushed him away.

An intense wave of hurt crushed him, and Joe felt tears sting his eyes. He rolled over onto his side, curling into a ball, and shivered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His tears stopped abruptly when he felt Adam's warm body press against his back and strong arms wrap around his body, hugging him.

"Please don't cry angel," Adam whispered in his ear, "you're gonna make me cry."

Joe turned around so that he was facing Adam, feeling horrified. He couldn't stand it if Adam cried. "Why don't you want me?" Such a childish thing to say. But Joe didn't know how else to voice it.

To his surprise, Adam giggled a little. "Of course I want you. But not like that, not for the first time anyways. God what am I gonna do with you, always getting me all hot and bothered like that?" He smiled down at Joe, leaning down to kiss his swollen lips gently, letting his tongue slide along his lower lip.

Joe felt heady and tingly all over as Adam kissed him again, hurt forgotten. He ran his hands up and down Adam's bare chest several times. He could tell that Adam was still hard, and it couldn't help but excite him.

As they pulled back to breathe, Joe whispered nervously, "Can I touch you?"

Adam looked down at him through heavy lidded eyes, a less aggressive lust in them, "If you want to..."

Brown eyes held blue, as Joe slowly ran his his fingertips down Adam's chest again, feeling happy when Adam shivered. He couldn't stop his hand from trembling slightly. This wasn't something that he thought he'd ever get the chance to do.

He licked his lips uncertainly, when his fingers collided with the waistband of Adam's briefs, hesitating only for a second before slipping underneath them.

They both held their breath as Joe ran his fingertips over Adam's hard length, hardly daring that this could be real. But all disbelief was expelled when Joe ran this his thumb along the tip of Adam's cock, spreading pre-cum. Adam moaned suddenly, burying his head in Joe's neck. "More... please!" Adam urged hoarsely. Joe's mouth fell open, and he moaned too as he fisted his hand around Adam's cock suddenly. He loved how warm, wet and huge it felt in his hand.

He was completely mesmerized as he started sliding his hand up and down slowly, feeling Adam thrust helplessly into his hand, his moans vibrating against Joe's neck.

"Tighter, grip me tighter, please. And move faster, I- I need it, please!" Adam practically sobbed, into Joe's shoulder.

Joe's head spun as he did what he was told, awed by the fact that he had complete control of Adam. Sudden desire rocked though Joe, and pulled his hand out of Adam briefs so that he could push him back against the bed.

"I- I wanna see your face, when you-" Joe couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence, but he slipped his hand back under Adam's briefs, wasting no time in picking up where he'd left off. Watching Adam's face intently as his mouth fell open and his eyes closed, brow creasing visible in the dim light. It was the most incredible thing, Joe thought that he'd ever seen. To know that he was causing Adam to look like that...

Joe stopped moving his hand curiously, feeling Adam's member throb in his hand as he whined, fascinated as Adam pushed his hips up again and again, desperate for friction.

Joe started moving his hand again, reaching his other hand down Adam's briefs as well, to cup Adam's balls and squeeze, just a little, his heart pounding faster, as it elicited more sounds from him.

He ignored the cramp in his hand and the ache of his own manhood, continuing to pump Adam's swollen flesh, pre-cum leaking from the slit, making it more slippery, so that he could move his hand faster.

Unable to help himself, he leaned over and swirled his tongue around, inside of Adam's mouth, swallowing those delicious moans. Adam jerked away from his mouth, to moan, "Joe. I'm s- so close. Uh! Yes! Feels sooo good!"

Struck by sudden inspiration, Joe kissed down his chest, pausing to suck and bite one of Adam's nipples, while the other hand continued massaging his balls.

The sounds pouring from Adam were more erratic and broken then before. All it took was a certain twist of his hand, and a particularly hard to bite to his nipple, to make Adam's back arch beautifully, hands clenching bedsheets tightly, twisting them in his hands, crying out Joe's name into the darkness and Joe felt hot, thick liquid spill over on to his hands as he instinctively continued pumping, until Adam finally collapsed, breathing heavily and groaning softly.

Joe removed his hands, staring at the glistening liquid on them, before licking one of his fingers tentatively. Shit tasted terrible, but Joe liked it at the same time, so he sucked on his other finger. Licking in between his knuckles as well. He dropped his hands, blushing furiously when he realized that Adam was watching him, wide eyed.

"Is that weird?"

Adam shook his head, seeming lost for words.

"Um..." Joe felt himself blush again, "Was- did I- Was that good?" He looked at Adam apprehensively. Just because Joe had enjoyed it, didn't mean that Adam had.

"Incredible." Adam smirked. "Don't be nervous, the only way you learn is by practicing. Now get your ass over here."

Before he could move, Adam was on him, pinning him to the bed and kissing his lips briefly, before wriggling down to undo his pants. Joe gulped nervously but didn't say anything as Adam dragged his jeans and briefs down over his hips impatiently. Joe gasped when his hard on was exposed to the air. He reached down, twining his hands into Adam's silky hair.

"Joe, do you want this?"

He opened his eyes, looking down at Adam. His mouth was only inches away from Joe's aching cock. There was no way he was gonna back out. He was already going crazy just from wondering what it was gonna feel like. "Do it! Please! I want it so bad!" Joe rested his head back again staring up at the ceiling.

Adam chuckled a bit, but obliged'; licking up and down Joe's length like an ice cream cone. Joe was still such a teenager, the way he was already moaning and clutching at Adam's hair. He wasn't gonna last long.

Joe bit his lip unable to hold back an embarrassing moan as he felt the wet heat of Adam's mouth, envelope his aching cock. He blushed when he was unable to hold back a long keening sound as Adam's tongue caressed his slit, before he sucked on the head like a lollipop. Joe's skin burned, and heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. Every caress of Adam's tongue sent a sharp bolt of pleasure straight to crotch, making his muscles clench and spam involuntarily. He already felt sweat dripping down his temples.

"Adam." He whimpered softly and confusedly as Adam slipped off with a soft popping sound.

"I want you to look at me Joe."

A shudder ran through him at the seductive tone of Adam's voice, and he opened his eyes, looking down as he was told. He shut his eyes quikly again. The sight of Adam in between his thighs, grinning up at him with red swollen lips, almost made him come undone. He closed his eyes again.

"Adam!" He cried out instinctively, as Adam swallowed all of him without warning, he clenched harder at Adam's hair, pulling on it. Another cry escaped him as he felt Adam's nose nuzzle against his groin.

Another embarrassing sound escaped him and another as Adam wrapped his lips tightly around Joe, bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster. Adam used his hands to hold down Joe's thighs to keep him from thrusting.

It was the sweetest kind of torture. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but he needed more.

Joe took one last look down, seeing Adam giving him sexy eyes, while he worked his length was all it took for him to come undone.

Stars flashed before his eyes, while the unbearable and incredible pleasure of release over took him for the first time. He was aware of crying out Adam's name and the feeling of Adam drinking him down, as his muscles locked into place, his back arching almost painfully. Finally he sank almost boneless back onto the sheets, unclenching his hands from Adam's hair.

He was smiled sleepily as Adam crawled up next to him, kissing him gently, lovingly. He was also aware of Adam getting up and cleaning up and putting on a pair of pajama bottoms, before crawling in beside Joe, and cradeling him as they fell asleep. But all the while, despite all the sweetness, Joe felt an undertone of guilt about the whole thing. Oh well! He'd deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

Adam rested his head back against the seat of the tour bus, listening to all of his band members and dance crew chatting excitedly. But Adam felt emotionally tired and drained. when he'd woken up the next morning Joe had been gone, leaving an apology note, saying that he'd text Adam later, that he was feeling strange.

The only thing that Adam could feel was guilt. He wished that Joe would text or call already. He'd been waiting all day.

He was startled out of his reverie when Tommy sat next to him, looking anxious. "Are you okay babyboy?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know yet," he answered honestly.

Anger flashed across Tommy's face. "It's that kid isn't it? Did he break up with you or something?"

Adam looked at Tommy, shocked at his outburst. "I don't know." He looked away again, fiddling with his iPhone, trying not to look as broken as he felt.

Tommy was just about to burst into another rant, when Adam's iPhone rang. Adam heart leapt to his throat when he checked the caller I.D. "Oh my God Tommy! It's him!" Adam composed himself a bit more before pressing the green icon and pressing his phone to his ear. "Hi." Adam said shakily.

"Hey Adam." He heard Joe chuckle a little on the other side of the line. "I miss you already."

Adam sighed deeply, feeling 10,000 pounds lighter, and settled back into his seat, unable to stop smiling, as Tommy got up and left. "I miss you too angel."

Adam was so absorbed in his conversation and happy place, that he never noticed Tommy giving the thumbs up to the rest of the crew, and they all sighed audibly in relief. Things were good. Even though Adam wasn't aware of it, it was a good thing that Joe had come around, or he would be a dead man walking. They always had his back.

* * *

**I'm going to add more about what Joe was going through the next morning in the NEXT chapter! He was acting kind of out of character last night, and he knws it. Poor poor Joe. OMFG! I literally stayed up ALLLL fucking night to write this! WHOA! It's gotten to the point where I'm not even tired anymore! Now! Everyone who gives me feedback gets a MUFFIN! YAY for muffins and LOTS of Mountain Dew to keep me awake! I PROMISE that it will NEVER take me this long to post a chapter of this AGAIN! I apologize again! Please forgive me! Sorry for how long this is! I LOVE you all! LOVE LOVE LOVE! BTW! You should ALLLLL listen to Cassidey Haley! INCREDIBLE singer/songwriter! He posts music videos and acoustic performances of his online! You can buy his album on iTunes! LOVE! Sorry for advertising! ;p **


	9. Undiscloses DesiresPart One

**BlahBlahBlah! My parents found out something about me that they don't approve of (if you've read my profile, you'll know what), they got pissed. I've been in trouble. I got majorly depressed, got through it about a month ago, lost all inspiration for writing this story, then found my muse again (it was hiding under my bed)... so here we are... Basically my life's been a BITCH, but now I'm back from the dead... ENJOY! XD This chapter starts off after Jodam sorta consummated their love... :p JOE'S POV!**

**Chapter Nine**

******Undisclosed Desires PART ONE of three**

Joe sighed softly and opened his eyes, waking from his uneasy sleep. He smiled as he felt Adam shift a little and curl into Joe's side, snuggling up against him. Joe didn't know how he managed to ooze sex appeal one second and then seem boyish and innocent the next (like now). Joe carded his fingers gently through Adam's messy hair, and smiled fondly at him, yet unable to suppress the pain that flared through his heart when the early morning light glinted off of his purity ring.

He'd made a pact, a promise to God to stay pure until marriage... and now it was all shot to hell. He wasn't gonna lie to himself and pretend that since they didn't technically have sex, that it didn't count.

Did that mean that he loved Adam more than he loved God?

No!

Yes!

No!

Maybe!

_'I don't know anymore...'_

Only a few minutes ago he'd been feeling happy, still high and languid from his first sexual experience, and now he was down, drowning in his confusion and fear. He'd been putting off having a good look at himself, kept thinking that all that shit could wait for later. but now it'd caught up with him. No more running away; time to face it.

The clock on Adam's bedside table read 5:04, Adam would be getting up in about an other hour. He looked down at Adam, torn. Should he stay, with the promise of an early morning hand job, or go... and face his demons?

He sighed, and kissed the tip of Adam's nose gently, before extricating himself reluctantly and pulling his clothes on in the rapidly brightening room, making sure to be as silent as a mouse.

Misery loves company.

* * *

"What happened this time Joe?"

Nick sounded exasperated. Joe knew that he probably should feel guilty for disturbing him so early in the morning, but he thought that he'd better get this out before it became this huge secret that ate away at him, picking away little by little until he was consumed by it completely.

"I don't think that I can wear my purity ring anymore Nick." He said it sadly, full of self-loathing, but something mysteriously like happiness filled him too.

Joe waited, listening to the most loaded silence that he'd ever heard from the other end of the line. "Nick?"

"You slept with him?"

Joe flinched at the disappointment in Nick's voice.

"No... other stuff..." He mumbled off into silence. In all honesty, he didn't know what to say. He always called Nick when he needed someone to talk to, someone who would be unbiased and always on his side even during the bad times, even when he couldn't talk to his friends. So of course, Nick had been the first one that he called when he needed to get this off his chest as well. "I'm sorry for putting this all on your shoulders," hadn't he said the same thing not that long ago, "but I don't know what to do. Should I take my ring off or keep it a secret? Help me man, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going insane."

Joe completely expected helpful, kind, encouraging words from his soft spoken brother, and was thrown for a loop, when instead he got, "What the hell is wrong with you Joe?"

He felt his mouth drop open in astonishment and hurt at the biting, unfamiliar anger in Nick's voice.

"Seriously, what do you want me to f-ing say? This is completely up to you, I'm not your f-ing keeper! It's your mistake, stop crawling to me for support and encouragement man. I'm not gonna lie, what you did was wrong, and I'm angry at you about it, but I'm not shocked either, " Nick sighed heavily, his voice softening a fraction, but still keeping a frustrated edge to it, "I don't know what to tell you Joe. You can either take off your purity ring and tell everyone _everything _or you can just keep lying. But when we meet up later today to shoot JONAS, if you're still wearing that ring, I'm gonna be really disappointed."

Even after the line when dead Joe kept his iPhone pressed against his ear, staring stupidly into space.

Well, _that _went well.

* * *

As Joe lay there on his bed for the next three hours, he kinda, really wanted a joint. To get high, it wouldn't make him forget how he'd fucked everything up, but it would make it not seem like such a big deal for a little while. Not only that, after the high wore off, he'd then be free to eat his feelings.

He wondered what Adam was thinking right now. All Joe had done was some stupid, pathetic letter, informing Adam that he had a lot to think about, and that he'd taken a cab home.

He hoped that Adam was worrying about him, missing him, pining for him. He wanted Adam to want him and need him and ache for him. He knew that it wasn't right to want that and it just added a bit more onto all he guilt he was carrying around. He guessed that it _was _possible to feel really guilty about _not _feeling guilty enough.

He held up his hand and slipped his purity ring of of his finger. He flinched when he saw his hand without it. It looked naked. Not wrong exactly, but different. Needless to say, he put it back on quickly, reaching for his iPhone. The plan about announcing their relationship after the Glam Nation tour was still on, so he would continue wearing the ring until then, even if Nick was gonna be pissed at him.

He went to speed dial and clicked on Adam's name, waiting for him to answer. _'Please forgive me for doing that to you earlier baby. Don't be angry at me.'_

"Hi."

Joe hated himself when he heard the shaky, nervous, and hopeful tone of Adam's voice. Forget about all his thoughts earlier about wanting Adam to miss and worry for him. Maybe.

"Hey Adam," he gave a small, kinda fake chuckle, "I miss you already." And it was the truth, he should've stayed to say goodbye at the least.

"I miss you too angel." Joe felt himself relax, all tension leaving his body at the sound of Adam's voice, not to mention the use of that nickname (which he would never admit to loving) and the fact that he didn't detect anger in Adam's voice made him extremely happy.

"Are you okay," Adam continued "I'm... I know that you're probably really confused right now baby and maybe hurting on the inside, but as much as I wanna lie and tell you that I'm sorry about last night, I'm not." He stopped talking breathless, waiting for Joe to speak.

"Ditto."

Joe smiled hugely and lay back on his bed as the sound of Adam's warm laughter washed over him. He was proud of himself for being able to make Adam laugh like that.

It all of a sudden didn't matter if Disney fired him or if his parents disowned him or some shit. This was all he needed. For real.

* * *

As they wrapped up the last scenes of JONAS L.A for the whole season at 10:00 p.m. Nick acknowledged him and spoke extra politely to him, but there was a definite coldness there; Joe hoped that it didn't show too much when JONAS was aired.  
Kevin looked between the too of them often, confused by Nick's behaviour. Poor Kevin, always being left out of the loop until the last minute. Joe wondered if Nick was gonna tell him about what had happened.

Joe could tell that Nick wanted to decline the invitation that their director gave to take the whole cast of JONAS out to dinner, but he didn't really have a choice. It was one of the most uncomfortable dinners that he'd ever had. No one else except Kevin seemed to notice though. Joe left early, saying that he had a headache.

Phew! Kevin wouldn't be able to corner him tonight. He'd probably bide his time, wait until they went on the Final Jam tour.

He took a quick shower, thinking that it would maybe wash away all the bad Karma he felt that he felt he was carrying around. He padded back into his room, feeling refreshed... and gloomy. Gloominess vanished when after hopping into bed, his iPhone buzzed (text message).

_'OMG!, bb. We jst finished our 1st shw &, &... XDDDDDDDD'_

Joe couldn't help but laugh. He could practically feel Adam's energy and happiness through the phone.

_'LOL. AWEEEESOME! Id dance 4 u, but Im 2 lazy. a fist pump maybe? ;p'_

_'im glad ur feeling lazy at least. 2 bad ur not here or id fuck u in2 my matress t gt rid of all ths energy'_

Joe at the tiny screen in shock. He didn't even know what to say/text to that.

_'was that way 2 outta line angel? srry :/'_

Joe realized that as a grown man, who most definitely did _not _have a purity ring, that Adam would be used to talking to his boyfriends like that. Adam could be sweet and kind and gentle, but he was also a very sexual person (yet again) and Joe didn't want him to have to dull that part down for Joe. He loved Adam's personality the way it was.

_'ur right adam, tht ws wy outta line. cuz 4 th rcrd, I would b fucking U in2 ur matress.'_

Joe was astounded at his own boldness.

'_lkng 4wrd 2 it angel. wanna touch me? :)' _

_'wanna suck u till u cum in my mouth'_

Joe couldn't believe he'd just texted that. It felt scary and dirty, but wonderful and liberating at the same time (but mostly scary). If Joe was shocked, Adam must be completely stumped. He could picture Adam's mouth hanging open, speechless for once. Before Adam could text back, Joe chickened out, he didn't think he could do this now.

_'i hve 2 go 2 sleep now thgh. gots2 gt up early 2mrrw. ttyl adam' _He knew that Adam would see through his thin, abrubt lie. He would probably find it cute and endearing. How

_'wow bb, didn't expect that' _Adam texted back, _' ur feistier than u look. i hve 2 go hng out w th my dncrs anyway. ttyl then. we r finshng ths sometime soon. ;)'_

_'bye' _Joe texted back lamely. He stared up at the ceiling dumbly. Nick was definitely not hearing about this. Now that he'd had "sexual relations", he was allowed to do stuff like this; right?

* * *

Adam almost felt himself pout as he tucked his phone safely into one of his travel bags. Damn that motherfucking, evil cock tease, that was known as Joe Jonas. Leaving him with a hard on the size of fucking Texas!

Despite these thoughts, Adam felt himself smile. That kid had to get more desirable every day, didn't he? Satan must have sent him directly from hell to lure Adam to an early grave. Adam reached down and rubbed and squeezed his dick through the constricting leather pants. He had the feeling that, what with him always getting horny from preforming and now having to put up with Joe, he was gonna have many more 'situations' like this to deal with.

He'd never felt so happy to be tortured.

* * *

Selena listened to Demi giggle as she painted her nails this amaaazing, dark purple that they'd picked out earlier. They were sitting on the couch in Selena's living room (her parents were kind enough to let them have privacy during their sleepover), both wearing their PJ's. They were stocked with tons of junk food and stupid romantic comedy's. Oh! And really fluffy feather pillows.

"So,' Selena started reluctantly. as she started on Demi's left hand, "how goes it on the Joe Jonas front? You don't talk about it much, not even with me." She peeked at Demi's face, praying that she wasn't offended or upset. She liked Joe lots, but he was messing with her Demi's mind, and Selena wouldn't stand for it. Not that there was much she could do either way.

Demi was silent for a long moment, waiting till Selena was done with her nails before leaning forward so suddenly, that for one breathless moment Selena thought Demi was kiss her.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Selena nodded wordlessly, heart still pounding as she screwed the cap back on the nail polish bottle and threw it aside.

"I, I think that," Demi took a deep breath, "I think that Joe is dating Adam Lambert." Demi looked around, almost as if she expected Perez Hilton to be hiding in the room with a video camera.

Selena realized that her mouth was hanging open, and shut it quickly. "Are you sure?" She honestly didn't know what else to say. "I thought it was just a rumor."

Demi shook her head, gorgeous brown eyes wide, and Selena got the feeling that she'd wanted to say this for a long while now. "I realized it when I went out to dinner with them. I didn't see them kiss or anything, but, they have this... chemistry. And Joe was acting really, uncomfortable around to Adam's ex. And I think they were holding hands under the table at one point."

Selena was secretly glad that Joe was Adam's, that meant that he couldn't have Demi. But she was unhappy about it at the same time, because it made Demi so sad. And that was very _high _on the list of things that Selena tried to prevent. She threw her arm around Demi's neck saying loudly, "Well, F him! You girl, are gonna find some amazingly hot, _straight _guy, who is gonna love you and appreciate you, and treat you like you deserve to be treated! And that guys name, is James Dean!"

Demi laughed, grabbing her pillow and hitting Selena with it, half-hearted. "James Dean? Really? That's the best you could do?"

"You dare insult me... and James Dean?" Selena grabbed her pillow too. "This means war!"

Later after they'd collapsed on the floor in a pile of ridiculousness, laughter and feathers, Selena looked over at Demi and smiled. "You win. I admit defeat." l_oveyouloveyouloveyou..._

* * *

_June 18th_

Joe shook his head uncertainly. "I guess it's okay. You're sure that he's one-_hundred _percent straight though?"

"Positive. It's just for entertainment angel. When you and I come out, I'll be sure to kiss you in public too. Besides, you're the one who wanted to divert attention from our relationship. Right baby?"

Joe was starting to really regret that now. "Yeah, you're right Adam. Just don't give him BJ onstage or anything."

"No worries hon, Tommy would slap me and then stalk off dramatically of I tried."

"He'd _try_, but fail, those boots he wears would make it difficult. You might have to help him walk away dramatically."

"Oh, the conversations we have angel..."

"Indeed."

"Speaking of conversations, we never _did _finish that one you started a couple weeks ago..."

Joe could practically hear Adam's devilish smile.

"I gotta go." Adam's evil laughter echoed long after he hung up. When had he become such a spaz? It was just sex... right? Phone sex. Nothing to freak out over... even if he didn't know how to do it and sounded like a complete idiot when he was really trying to sound sexy... S:

* * *

**I hope you don't mind the Selena/Demi thing. I honestly wasn't expecting that at ALL! Just like WHOA! That's just how it came out when I wrote it! Hope it doesn't gross you lovely ladies out! :p IDK even know if it'll stay like that, or if it'll be unrequited love.  
****Feedback it LOOOVE! I thrive off of comments! Leave me some LOVE or HATE! W/E you're feeling after you. **

**PART TWO OF UNDISCLOSED DESIRES IS IN PROGRESS! SOME VEEEERY INTERESTING THINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! ;D**


	10. Undisclosed DesiresPart Two

**Wow! I gots to say that my Jodam muse took me (and Adam and Joe) to some very strange places in this chapter. This chapter is what happens when you have NO idea what you're planning for a chapter and just WRITE what comes to mind without thinking too much at ALL! O.O ENJOY!**

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Chapter Nine-Part Two**

"Joe! How _dare _you? Don't you know the how much shame you've brought upon your family? Do you? We raised you to be better than this! Oh! What God must think of you!"

Joe trembled and backed into the wall, pressing as hard as possible against it, trying to fall through it. But his father just got closer till he was right up in his face. "This is why we didn't want you to move to L.A., we _knew _something like this would happen! But not with another man! This is unacceptable!" He saw Nick and Kevin nodding over dad's shoulder. Joe faintly heard his mom crying from across the room. He wanted to hug and comfort her, but his dad was in the way. Not that she would want him to anyway, she was crying more from shame and anger.

As his father continued yelling at him, Joe slowly realized that something was off. Why was his family confronting him in a humongous cathedral? And why (for the love of God!) was his dad wearing a black and purple kilt? Just as his brain was about to put all the pieces together, he felt the wall disappear, to be replaced by a warm chest and strong arms encircling and holding him. Joe felt warmth spread through his entire body and he turned around, looking up into Adam's gorgeous face. Adam was taller than usual, because he had on the outfit he'd worn during his performance with KISS last year. He looked stunning.

Adam reached down and brushed the back of his hand gently across Joe's cheek. "What's going on angel? Did you tell them about us?" Adam looked concerned.

Joe nodded mutely as he turned around again, so that his back was once more pressed against Adam's chest. His dad had finally shut up, he had his arms folded and was tapping a sandal clad foot impatiently.

"So," he finally stated, after a long pause, "is this the man who sodomized you?" Joe nodded again, deciding to ignore the offensive way that the word was used. "Are you going to be married?" He looked stern and _pissed, _but at least he wasn't yelling anymore, and his mom had stopped crying; she'd come closer to inspect Adam, her make-up somehow perfect, wearing a pearly white Cinderella gown. Nick and Kevin were gone.

Joe was about to say 'maybe someday', but Adam spoke first. "Of course not." Joe turned around again to look at Adam, shocked.

"I don't know about marriage and all that, but you're my boyfriend right?" Joe couldn't keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

A radient smile lit Adam's face as he looked Joe deep in the eyes. "No. I can't be tied down, angel, you know that. Though messing around with you has been a lot of fun, I'm getting kinda bored. We should probably _both _go find greener pastures soon." Tommy, he could only be meaning Tommy.

Joe felt tears of anger and hurt well up, he felt as though Adam had just punched a hole through his chest. "But I thought that I meant something to you," he choked out.

Adam shook his head in , bright blue eyes, dimmed to a stormy gray, that incredible smile still in place. He ruffled Joe's hair. "You're such a silly boy," he whispered softly, "I didn't mean to lead you on." He kissed Joe softly on the cheek and started fading. Joe clung to him, but it was like trying to cling on to vapor, his hands eventually sliding through nothing at all. "Adam," he whimpered, "please don't leave me." But it was no use, Adam was gone.

What had been the point? He'd given up everything for Adam; his love, his career on Disney Channel, some of his guy friends, his family _and_ his vow to God. All so that Adam would just leave him in the end. It had all been for nothing. He fell to his knees, his whole body wracking with sobs.

His tears finally ran dry much later, he wasn't sure how _much_ later. He just knelt there in utter in misery. He wasn't even frightened when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"It's time to go Mr. Jonas. You've been here for far too long. I need to start cleaning up and you're making it mighty difficult."

"Frankie?" Joe looked at him incredulously.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at him, tucking a beautiful and antique, gold pocket-watch deep into his black butler's jacket. He looked utterly absurd in that top hat. He was clutching a broom in the other hand, muttering something about 'so much dust' and 'time wasters'.

Joe looked around him in awe, he was still in the cathedral, but it was like hundreds of years had gone by, the walls had all been reduced to rubble, the beautiful stained glass windows shattered on the cracked tiles of the floor. Small tufts of grass growing here and there. The sun was just coming up, making the colors from the broken glass glint and dance everywhere, like some other-worldly collage.

He took one last look at Frankie (who now was sporting a beard), then stood up and walked away.

There was _no _fucking way that this could be real.

* * *

A shudder wracked Adam's body as he peeked around a corner and into a long and dusty hallway. He tried not to be scared, but was failing spectacularly. It was dark, and his hair was probably gray by now, from all the fucking cobwebs that he'd collided with in the last half-hour.

"Joe?"

Adam winced as his voice echoed back at himself eerily (even though he'd whispered). Fuck.

He probably shouldn't have followed Joe in here at all, but it wasn't lile he could've just ignored him either. But this place was seriously creepy. He kept expecting Freddy Krueger to step around a corner, or sneak up behind him. Maybe Michael Myers or Jason too. Damn Tommy Joe's tattoo's, they were making him fucking paranoid.

He gathered up what little courage he had left and (keeping his back pressed against the wall), walked (slid) down the the hallway. He winced when his jacket caught on a nail and ripped. Shit, it was one of his favorites too.

He'd almost reached the corner that turned down the next passage, when he thought he heard a noise down there and froze, listening as hard as he could. It had sounded vaguely like giggling, but he could be wrong. It definitely didn't sound like the old, molding wood creaking beneath his feet, and he didn't try to convince himself that it was, however tempting.

He was just about to start walking again after the noise didn't persist for a few minutes, when it came again, only louder. It was obviously coming from below him, which didn't make sense, since he'd seen no sign of a basement. Maybe he'd walked up a flight of stairs without realizing it? Seemed unlikely.

Adam gulped when he heard the sound of feet running up a flight of stairs and laughter. It sounded like a boy and a girl; little kids. What the fuck? He pulled away from the wall, and ran towards where the stairs seemed to be. They had to get out of here, didn't they know how dangerous this place was. The way they were stomping on the floor was practically guaranteeing that they were gonna fall though it or something.

He'd just rounded a corner when the children he was searching for raced right by him. He was so stunned that he just stared dumbly after them for a second. They didn't even seem to have notice him.

"Hey!" He called after them. "Come back here! Who are you? What are you doing here? What is this place?" His shouting was falling on deaf ears apparently. He tried not be angry as he trotted along after them, following the tracks they'd left in the thick dust. His head was spinning. He was all turned around and confused, he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten here. He'd followed Joe, but from where again? How could he even see _anything _in this place at all. There weren't any windows or lights. Had he become Superman or something? Did Superman even have supervision, or was that a different superhero? Fucked if he knew at this point.

He was just about to give up hope of ever finding those damned kids, when he heard the sound of shuffling feet, and quiet mumbling. He jumped around the next corner expectantly, about to say '_AH HA!' _but stopped when he saw a woman there standing before the kids, arms folded looking down at them sternly. The kids were the ones mumbling and shuffling their feet of course; he thought that they were trying to explain why they'd been running through the house.

The woman was obviously their mother.

She was wearing a long flowing purple dress, that made her look taller then she actually was; the dress was so long that he couldn't see her feet and it was trailing just a little bit across the floor. She cut quite an imposing, beautiful figure. Her children had inherited her blond hair (though her little girls hair was much longer than her mothers). But both of the children were faceless. Nothing there at all. Blank slates. None of them paid Adam any attention, even though he was breathing pretty heavily. It was starting to really get on his nerves. Seriously.

"Um... Excuse me ma'am." Still no response, her gaze was fixed on her faceless children. "Can you help me? Please..." When he still didn't get a response, he walked up to her hesitantly and placed his hand on her shoulder. He almost completely expected his hand to fall through her like he was a ghost or something, but that wasn't the case. She felt just as solid as... well... as a normal person. He shook her gently, but nothing. He was practically seething with anger.

She turned away from her children, throwing Adam's arm off of her shoulder, and stepped through the door that had materialized behind her. She opened it and ushered the kids through, she followed after them and closed the door. It was a really boring door. It was a low quality, plain white door. For whatever reason Adam had been expecting something more elaborate.

He waited outside it for a minute, trying to decide if he should walk in or not. Well, why not? What was there to lose? Maybe they'd finally pay him some attention.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open (not needing to turn the knob, strangely enough). He didn't give himself a chance to hesitate, and just walked right in and shut the door behind him.

He gasped when he saw Joe sitting on a couch with the faceless children sitting on either side of him. He had a book on his lap and was reading it to them. They were leaning against him tiredly, looking at the pictures. Adam thought that he was reading Hansel and Gretel.

The woman walked up behind the couch and put her arms around Joe's neck, and kissing his cheek. The children somehow managed to make '_eeeewww' _noises.

Adam stalked up to Joe angrily. "What the fuck Joe! Who is she? You-you're... cheating on me? With her?" He gestured at the woman, whom he now recognized as the girl from JONAS L.A. He couldn't even remember her name. He just wished Joe could hear him.

His anger dissipated, replaced by infinite sadness. "Please Joe, I _know _that you can hear me. Please don't do this to me. I- I _need _you."

No one paid him the slightest attention of course. He turned around abruptly, and stalked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He leaned against it briefly and looked down at his hands, which were shaking.

* * *

_July 2nd  
2:03 a.m._

Adam splashed cold water on his face repeatedly, trying to wash away the dream (fuckin' _nightmare _really). He looked at himself in the mirror and felt a little better. At least he didn't look as horrified and tired as he had a few minutes earlier. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried his face with it, before stumbling back to his temporary bedroom and just dropping face first onto his bed.

He had managed to push away the sadness that was threatening and had almost fallen back to sleep, when his iPhone rang. Without moving from the position that he was in, he nabbed his phone from the pants that were lying on the floor next to his bed. He didn't need to chech the caller I.D. to know who was calling.

"Hi Joe," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Adam. I um... I'm sorry for calling so late, but I really need to ask you something."

Adam was glad that Joe wasn't here to see him at this moment, smiling like a fool just from the sound of his voice. "Don't worry, I was already awake. Now do tell me what's _so _important that you would call me at this time at nig-morning." He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the tour bus ceiling.'

"Well... I don't want you to be mad at me."

Adam was immediately on alert, heart pounding, slightly panicked, and he said without thinking, "You cheated on me."

There was complete silence on the other end of the line, before he heard Joe start laughing hysterically. Adam had no idea what was funny about this situation at all. He was just about to hang up, when Joe panted out, "No! God no! Adam! How could you think that?" He still sounded too amused for Adam's liking.

"Never mind!" Adam snapped, embarrassed for one of the few times in his life. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you about Tommy?" He didn't sound amused anymore thank God. "And you did you think that I was cheating with?"

"That doesn't matter," Adam mumbled, "and what do you mean you wanted to know about Tommy?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me who you thought that I was cheating with."

Adam rubbed his free hand over his eyes and chuckled a little. "Um... That co-star of yours, from JONAS. I watched some of it last night and I just... you guys have a lot of chemistry. I don't know." Joe was probably raising his eyebrows in disbelief right about now.

"Shit Adam. No. _Never. _I was expecting you to say Demi or something, but Chelsea?"

"Promise?" It wasn't necassary at all. He knew that Joe wasn't lying. But he said it all the same.

"I promise. I could _never _cheat on you. I lo- like you too much." Adam smiled. Joe had almost said it again. It was reassuring. Adam hoped that one day soon he'd feel sure enough to say those three words to Joe.

"And what did you want to know about Tommy?"

He heard Joe sigh uneasily. "Well. I was watching some of those video's with you and Tommy kissing and..."

"You were jealous." Adam stated.

"More than that. I was wondering if you're sleeping with him..."

Adam couldn't say that he was totally surprised. "Listen to me angel, I'm not that kind of guy. All that shit that me and Tommy do onstage, is _purely _for the benefit of the audience. Tommy would never sleep with me, and I would never sleep with him as long as you and I are together."

"But what if you left me for him?"

Adam wished that he could look into Joe's eyes and say all this. "That's not gonna happen baby. And we have to stop doubting and questioning each other, or this relationship isn't going to work. Relationships are based on trust, and we seem to be slipping up on that department already."

There was silence for a moment than, "You are my boyfriend, right?"

Adam's eyes widened in shock. "Of course I am. Why?"

"It's just that neither of us has said it out loud before."

Adam laughed a little. "You're my boyfriend."

Joe did almost a giggly nervous laugh. "I just like hearing it. But it's so strange at the same time. You're my boyfriend. You're my _boyfriend._"

Adam swore that he could hear Joe smiling over the phone.

"So lets not talk anymore about this 'cheating' we were both supposedly doing. Okay?"

"Okay, but lets not end these late nig- I mean early _morning _phone calls. These I enjoy very much."

"Me to angel, me too."

* * *

**Kentucky**

Adam felt a little strange and a little more than amused. This was the first interview that he'd done in a church, and most likely the last. But it was definitely a new experience. He wondered if the pastor of the church knew about this.

After the 'Sure Fire Winners' question, the interviewer said, "And this next question is from Rebecca. Can yuo stand up Rebecca?"

Adam smiled warmly at the shy looking girl who stood up from one of the pews. She had to be either sixteen or seventeen. "Hi Rebecca, I love your hair." It had been dyed a dark purple with tons of glitter thrown on it. She'd obviously done it for his benefit.

She blushed and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. So cute.

"Rebecca's question is," Adam turned back to the interviewer expectantly, "is Joe Jonas your boyfriend?"

Adam froze on the inside. He didn't want to lie. Not only cause he almost _never _lied, but also because he was certain that Perez Hilton would be all over his case about it later on.

"I'll leave that up to your imaginations." He winked and everybody laughed.

* * *

**The interview at the end takes place on September 1st, but we're gonna pretend that it takes place in July. TY! And drop a comment. SERIOUSLY! DROP A COMMENT! I wanna hear from all of you! :DDDDD LOVELOVELOVE! PEACEPEACEPEACE!**


	11. Undisclosed Desires Part Three

**Nc-17! LIKE WHOA! O.O JS all you lovely readers know! **

**Undisclosed Desires Part Three**

_July 4_

After tweeting a happy b-day to the U.S.A, early in the morning, Joe got up, dressed and showered. He moved slower than he usually would have, knowing that he was gonna be meeting Nick downstairs later. They were in charge of the barbecue chicken and the salad.

He'd gotten to his parents house late enough last night that they'd believed him when he'd said that he was extremely tired, and sent him up to his old room immediately. Nick had caught his eyes a few times, obviously indicating that he wanted to talk, but Joe had blown him off, annoyed.

Now he'd have no choice but to stand there and listen to Nick preach at him today. And to think, that he'd actually been looking forward to spending time with his family before the tour.

When he entered the kitchen he discovered that Nick wasn't up yet, so he tucked into the bacon and eggs that his mom set before him at the table with some enthusiasm (he'd missed dinner last night). But no sooner had he finished washing and drying his plate, when Nick decided to put in an appearance.

"Hey man, can we talk? Please. This is important."

Joe stiffened as he put away the plate in the one the cupboards. Nick was playing dirty, asking this in front of mom.

"I suppose."

Nick gave a sigh of relief and led Joe out into the hallway.

As Nick stood before him trying to find the words to speak, Joe realized that he wasn't really angry at Nick, he was angry at himself. He knew that Nick was right when he'd said that Joe should no longer wear his purity ring. It was wrong of him and he didn't want to face the guilt of it. What if Nick threatened to tell the whole family today? Shit!

"I'm sorry."

He stared at Nick in shock for a moment. "What?" He could hardly believe it.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk." He took in the guilty look on Nick's face and the regret.

"Why?" Joe couldn't help asking. "You were right, I know that I shouldn't still be wear-"

"You need me right now," Nick interrupted him, "as hard as this is for me, it must be ten times more difficult for you. I did have a right to say those things to you, but... it doesn't sit well with me. Please just accept my apology."

Joe felt relief settle over his whole being. "Only if you accept mine."

Nick laughed. "Hell yes!"

They clasped each others hands and hugged at the same time.

"We'd better get back into the kitchen," Joe stated as they pulled away from each other, "everyone's gonna be here soon."

They both headed back into the kitchen, laughing when Kevin (who'd just gotten there with Danielle) asked what he'd missed this time.

Joe felt 100 pounds lighter than he had since... well, since June.

* * *

After the tour started, things became a crazy whirlwind once again. Doing a show nearly every night, making time to talk to his friends and family and hang out with his brothers and fans after the show took it's toll as always. During the next few months his late night (early morning) talks Adam became the only thing that made the world seem to slow down and calm him. He'd said in an interview a long time ago that one of the bad thing about being on tour was having to go from the loud screaming crowds, to having to go to sleep in a quiet hotel room. Getting to talk to Adam made it better, but worse as well because he missed him so fucking much that it felt like someone had punched a hole in his stomach, this deep longing ache that almost made him cry sometimes.

Adam didn't bring up the phone sex thing again thank_ God_, being on his first tour obviously gave him a lot more to think about than that (especially now that he was touring in Europe!). Joe spent over half the time that they were talking listening to Adam talk, jabbering on and on and on about things that had happened or how amazing his crowd had been that night. But Joe didn't mind, it made him smile even if half the time he wasn't really listening.

Adam always asked him if there was something that he wanted to talk about as well, but Joe shied away from the really personal (painful) things; like how scared he was about what would happen when he told his parents and how he sometimes felt that there was a noose tightening around his neck the longer he put it off and how frightened he was about the whole Tommy situation (Joe had supposedly been straight as well).

One thing was for sure though, he had no idea how he would've made it through all of this if Nick and him hadn't made up. The very thought of it was horrifying. Not that there weren't times when he wished that both Nick and Kevin would start giving him the cold shoulder. Like on October 1st...

He was on the tour bus, sitting on the couch, looking through a bunch of magazines that Demi had left there earlier while visiting.

He skipped over the People magazine when he saw a picture of himself and Adam in the little sidebar next to the main story (he tried to avoid reading those as much as possible), he skipped over the Vogue as well (he didn't consider himself a fashionista just yet); he was about to skip over a Cosmopolitan as well (stupid girls magazine), but stopped short when he saw one of the headlines claiming that it could improve your performance while giving your man oral. He felt embarrassed (as he so often did about things such as that) as he picked it up and flipped to page 84. The curiosity was too great, he couldn't resist.

He'd been thinking about giving Adam a- giving Adam a- doing that to Adam for a while now. He really wanted to, as he'd texted Adam back in June (oh my God! It couldn't have been four months could it?), and now that Adam had stopped mentioning it, it had been on his mind only that much more.

He gulped and looked down at the page:

**20 HOT TIPS THAT'LL BRING YOUR MAN TO HIS KNEES!  
LITERALLY! **

Oh my God! Oh my God! He wasn't really going to read this was he? Just reading the headline was making him blush! But what if he didn't read it and he really _really_ sucked at doing that to Adam? And not in a good way. He went back to reading, less reluctant than before.

_"No matter who is going down on whom, the goal is to make it as pleasure filled as possible. But since hardly anyone talks about it, it's tough to get the good, juicy tips you need to make it mind-blowing. Well, at Cosmo we've never been afraid of doing the dirty work for you. So here are the best tricks for giving your guy lip lovin'. Oh, and some for you to pass along to him, so he gives as good as he gets."_

This was his last chance to turn back and pick up that People magazine instead. Well, he didn't hear the others coming back yet (they were at the local McDonald's picking up some amazingly greasy, fatty food) so... He sighed and continued.

**1. There's a gag-proof way to go deep.**  
_Here's a trick that gives him the illusion that you're taking him all the way in: Place the tip of your tongue on the roof of your mouth. Then let his member hit the underside of your tongue._

He gulped, unable to stop images of Adam spread out naked beneath him from entering his mind. He shifted, trying to ignore his growing erection.

**2. If you're into it, he's into it.**  
_One thing that turns guys on is enthusiasm. In fact, lots of them have a hard time fully enjoying themselves because they worry that their partner hates being down there. Let him know you like it by softly moaning as you take him into your mouth._

He imagined himself taking Adam's hard flesh deep inside his mouth and sucking hard, Adam moaning his name. What would he taste like? At the moment Joe would have given almost anything to find out.

**3. His "boys" want to join the party.**  
_Fifty-one percent of men complain that their girlfriends ignore their balls during oral. Try this trick: While your hand strokes his shaft, take one testicle at a time into your mouth and lightly suck._

This time he imagined himself-

"Hey! We're back! We got you some chicken McNuggets! You like the barbecue sauce right?"

Joe completely freaked out and ended up throwing the magazine against the far wall, bringing his knees up to his chest to hide his hard on. This was the mort mortifying situation that they could have caught him in.

"You okay man? Are you sick or something?" Kevin was holding out a McDonalds bag to him, a concerned look on his face.

He grabbed the bag quickly, trying to calm his ragged breathing. "'Course. Why?" Stupid question! Stupid question! Stupid question!

Kevin shrugged and went to sit next to him, when one of his feet struck the magazine. "What the-" He knelt down and picked it up. To Joe's horror, he saw that it had fallen on the page he'd been reading.

Kevin stared at it for a few seconds in shock before standing up and looking at Joe with mirth in his eyes.

"What is it?" Nick came over and looked as well. "'20 hot tips to bring your man to his knees... literally...'"

They exchanged a certain look with each other that was becoming all too familiar. "Are you the one who was reading this?"

Joe didn't respond at first, clutching the McDonalds bag tightly (at least he didn't have boner anymore) blushing, but meeting their eyes defensively. "Maybe." Why did it have to come out as a squeak?

To his surprise they both burst out laughing for a few seconds. Kevin looked down at the article again and started reading:

"'No matter who is going down on whom, the goal is to make it as pleasure filled as possible.'" Nick was silently laughing beside him, but before Kevin could get any further Joe jumped up and snatched the magazine from his hands. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Kevin help up his hands in surrender. "Sorry man, we didn't-"

Joe didn't let him finish before stalking out of the bus angrily. To his dismay, Demi passed by just then. "Hey Joe- Oh! I didn't know you read Cosmo."

"I don't! It's yours!" He tossed it to her and kept walking.

He ended up eating lunch out behind one of the buses by himself. When it was finally time to go to the next city he snuck back on. Neither Kevin nor Nick mentioned the incident. Joe realized that it was probably time to start being less self-conscious about stuff like that. Besides, they'd only been teasing him, it's not like they'd been making homophobic remarks. He apologized and told them that they could start making fun of him again if they wished. He promised to be embarrassed in silence and not to freak out again.

They just smiled and assured him that they would be sure to quote the article at him again, if they ever managed to get a hold of the magazine.

Joe prayed that the never found it.

* * *

That night they spent the night in a hotel, so Joe was able to take a long hot shower without fear of the bus hitting a bump and knocking him over. He spread out on the bed without drying off, waiting for Adam to call, stroking his iPhone carelessly. The sheets felt wonderful against his damp skin (he hadn't bothered getting dressed). He hadn't realized how much he'd needed to be alone (he was in a love/hate relationship with aloneness). He wondered if he'd be able to stay up for Adam's call, he was just so damned comfortable at the moment.

He was shocked when his phone buzzed in his hand, startling him out of the doze he'd been escaping into.

"Mmm… Hi baby." He smiled as he held the phone against his mouth, feeling absolutely lethargic.

"You were _sleeping_," Adam accused teasingly, but Joe could detect a smile in his voice as well.

"You can't blame me; this is the first time I'll get a real night's sleep since early September."

"Aren't you used to sleeping in a bunk by now?"

Joe snorted. "Not with Kevin and Danielle with their own bedroom, right next to our bunks. I'm sure Nick is glad as glad as I am."

Adam laughed. "I feel for you, but I'm surprised you never mentioned it before now." He sighed. "I talk too much don't I?" His voice sounded glum.

"I don't mind it." That was the truth.

"Mmhm," Adam didn't sound so sure.

"I really don't. I love listening to you talk." Joe tried not to feel like a creep.

"Even if I _did _believe you about that, I still think you should start pitching in more, this is starting to feel one sided."

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"I'm allowed to ask anything, right?"

"No boundaries tonight. I'm an open book." Joe's stomach twisted with nerves at the same time.

"Alrightey then," he could tell by the tone of Adam's voice that he was enjoying this, "let's start off simple. How was your day today?"

"Well… I've had worse I suppose." He wondered if he should tell Adam about the _'incident'_ that had occurred earlier.

"Care to elaborate?" Sensing Joe's hesitation he said, "It can't be that bad, come on."

"It's embarrassing." Joe hadn't counted on this being harder to tell Adam than it had been to be made fun of. But right now he'd prefer to have Kevin and Nick laughing at him.

"Come on angel, tell me. Don't make me beg."

He shouldn't have said anything. He should've talked about everything _but _that. He took a deep breath, resigned to his fate and said unwillingly: "My brothers sort of caught me reading a magazine."

"Ah. What kind of magazine, something dirty?"

"Um, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It was a… Cosmo…"

"Are you serious?" He expected Adam's laughter and hoped that that was all he would want to know about said incident. But of _course _not! The second that his laughter died away, he asked between hiccups, "What were you reading per say?"

"An article."

"Way to be subtle. What article?" He swore he could fucking _hear _the twinkle in his eye now.

"One on- Well- You know-" He cursed himself as he fumbled over his words, "one on giving- um, oral."

There was silence for a few seconds, then: "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you read that?" The tone of Adam's voice had changed, no longer amused, it was _dark_ almost. It sent shivers down Joe's spine.

"I wanna make it _good _for you," he flushed at the confession, "when it happens."

"Oh darling, you don't need to worry about that. Even just thinking about what I want to do to you…"

Joe felt more than just embarrassment at Adam's words, he felt pleased and self-assured. "You think about me like that?"

"You are so silly sometimes, little angel. Who do you think I'm imagining when I kiss Tommy onstage?"

Joe was floored. "I didn't know."

Adam's chuckle was devilish. "You have no clue what you do to me, do you?"

"I guess not."

"You don't have _any _clue how sexy you are to me?"

"N- No! I- I'm not-" He stuttered.

"Are you hard?'

"Yeah." It came practically came out as a squeak.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Adam sounded deeply amused.

"A little, yeah." He wasn't used to being so blunt.

"Touch yourself."

"What?" Joe sat up abruptly in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"You heard me, angel."

"W-why?"

"Why do you think?" Adam laughed; the sound low and sexy. "What are you wearing?"

Joe settled back against the pillows, hands shaking. "Briefs."

"Is that all?"

"Mhm." He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Have you ever masturbated before?"

"No." Joe took the initiative before Adam could speak again, asking, "What are _you _wearing?"

"Nothing."

Joe's hands shook, his eyes widening.

"Touch yourself. For me." How could he say no?

He hesitantly slid his hand down his chest, pausing when his fingers met the waistband of his briefs then sliding underneath to grip his cock. He was unable to completely stifle his gasp of pleasure at the simple action. "Wh- What do you want me to do?"

"Just stroke yourself, but don't cum yet. Feels good doesn't it?"

Joe nodded even though he was on the phone and did as he was told, unable to stop his hips from moving in time with his hand on every down stroke. "What are you doing?"

"The same thing you are darling. Now, tell me what you want."

"I- I don't know how to." A bead of pre-cum leaked from him, slicking the way, his hand sliding easily over his swollen flesh. His breath came in short bursts.

"Slow down baby, slow it down."

Joe did so reluctantly, every instinct screaming at him to fuck his hand harder.

"I'm gonna tell you what's going to happen next time I see you. You want me to do that baby?"

"Please."

"First I'm going to strip you down and lay you naked on my bed. I'm gonna make sure that all the lights are on because you're fucking _gorgeous_ naked, and you have the most incredible cock. I can't wait to suck you again. Let you sink your cock in my throat."

Joe moaned, a low rough sound, his cock was pulsing and desperate. God, he wanted… something!

"But I wouldn't let you cum from that, angel; oh no. I wanna finger you. First one and then another. By the time we get up to three it's gonna feel _so _fucking good that you're going to be begging for my cock. Do you want that angel; do you wanna feel my cock deep inside your ass?"

"Nngh" Joe tried to respond, but no words came out, just incoherent gasps and moans. He could feel his release building at the base of his spine and he was helpless to stop it, helpless to stop from fucking his own hand as hard as he could even though Adam had told him to slow down.

"I bet you have the tightest, sweetest virgin ass- you're gonna feel so good around me!" Adam's voice had taken on a desperate edge as well, gaining higher pitch as he talked. "Say it, Joe. Come _on_! Are you going to beg so nicely for it like the sweet little angel you are?" Joe could hear slick sounds coming from Adam's end as well.

"Yes!" Without warning stars flashed before his eyes as his back arched completely off the bed, cum splattering his hand and the inside of his briefs. He groaned, low in his throat and practically collapsed from the force of his orgasm. He pulled his hand out of his soaked briefs slowly, utterly dazed and wiped it against his side. The muscles in his thighs spasmed slightly still, a sheen pf sweat covered his body. He gradually became aware of Adam chuckling.

"What?" He asked, speech slurred a bit. He felt exhausted.

"I can't believe you _came _already."

"I'm sorry." He couldn't find it within himself to feel truly sorry, nor embarrassed.

"Maybe I should get you a cock ring."

"A what?"

"Never mind angel, but come on. You have to admit that that was _kind of_ fun."

Joe laughed weakly. "_'Kind of'_ is an understatement."

Adam hummed, and Joe could tell that he was happy that he wasn't freaking out or making excuses to hang up like last time.

"Did you cum too?"

"No. But don't worry, I'll take care of myself later," Adam hesitated for a moment, then, "I meant what I said though. I really am going to do all of those things to you."

Joe felt his spent cock stir in anticipation. "And then some, right?"

"Glad you're starting to catch on."

They both laughed a little then fell into companionable silence for about a minute. It took that minute for Joe you finally make up his mind about something really important.

"Our tours almost over you know."

"Yeah…"

"Right after I get settled in back home I'm going to tell my parents."

"About us?" Adam's voice sounded hopeful and disbelieving.

"Yes." Joe stated it with assurance. It took an eternity for Adam to respond. And when he did, he didn't say anything that Joe would have expected.

"I wish I was there so that I could hold you."

Joe sighed. "Me too." The urge to say 'I love you' sprang upon him once again, but he restrained it like he always did. But still it fought to battle free from him and burst forth from his lips.

"By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"When you tell your parents about me, instead of starting off by telling them that we've had… sexual exchanges, why don't you start talking about what an _incredible_ and _amazing_ person I am first? You know, get them warmed up. Do you wanna wait till I get back so we can tell them together?"

"No. That's _too_ long to wait. I'll be fine."

"I believe you."

"I really need to take another shower now, before I fall asleep. I feel gross and sticky."

"Okay, I'll go wack off now thinking of you taking said shower," Adam sighed longingly.

"I'm trying to be annoyed at you and it's not working."

He heard Adam's laughter long after he'd taken his second shower and gone back to bed. To think, a couple months ago he would've found that last comment Adam made crude and vulgar; not something endearing that made him feel a deep sense of fondness and _rightness_.

With a pang of shock he realized that he was not the same person that he'd been a few months ago. He was changing and evolving. It was a scary not to know who he was anymore, yet it pleased him as well (he'd never changed for a girl). He was felt that when the new, _real_ him emerged, it would be someone that Adam wouldn't be ashamed to be with and someone that wouldn't be ashamed to be with Adam as well.

Telling his parents was the first step and telling the rest of the world would be a much more daunting task. And though he was certain that people would be angry and spiteful and hateful and _mean_, he was also certain that when all was said and done, he was making the right choice.

He slept peacefully that night, a smile curving his lips.

_I love you._


	12. The Truth

******IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! NO! IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE! :DDD Phew! A few more chappie's and this fic should be FINISHED! XDDDD  
**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Truth**

"And you figured _all_ of that out in a matter of seconds? After all of the time you've been with Adam, you _finally _realized this... right after having phone sex with him?"

"Yeah," Joe stated simply; having just finished telling Nick about his revelation from the previous night. Kevin sat simply in the corner, suddenly _not _so happy to be in on all the things that Nick was privy to (phone sex was a lot for him to handle on his first rendezvous with them). "I'm telling mom and dad about us the second we get back home. I don't think that I need to worry about telling everyone else on tour, they already know thanks to Demi and Danielle... and Kevin as well."

"Hey now! Are accusing me of gossiping like a woman?"

"Worse! Like Perez Hilton!"

Kevin gasped with fake shock and hurt. "How dare you lay such insults upon me?"

A few minutes of wrestling followed of course.

Boys will be boys.

* * *

_November 1st 2010_

Joe gripped the coffee mug harder to hide the shaking in his hands. He was sitting in an armchair across from his parents who resided on the couch. They were watching him with concern, but refrained from speaking, waiting for him to break the nervous silence that had descended over them all.

Joe had gotten there about ten minutes earlier and asked to speak with them; that it was of an almost urgent nature. They'd supplied him with coffee and now waited for him to break, what must seem to them like very bad news.

Joe almost wanted to laugh at how melodramatic the whole thing was. His parents probably thought that he had cancer or something, by the way he was acting and how pale he was.

He took a gulp of his coffee that sounded extremely loud in the quiet (some clock he couldn't see was slowly plucking away at his nerves) and he set his cup down on the coffee table quickly.

He folded his hands in his lap before breaking the unbearable silence. "I know that I should've told you this sooner, but-" He stopped in mid-sentence. He felt hot, irritable and frail somehow, like he was about to be sick.

"Go on." His mom urged, giving him a weak smile (at least she'd tried).

"Promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done explaining."

They both nodded, his mom smoothed out her skirt, her hands shaking as well.

Joe reminded himself again and again that he wasn't the first person to go through this. That didn't make what he had to say any easier though. So he imagined Adam instead, what he would lose if he didn't do this right now; that strengthened his resolve immediately.

"You know all those rumors about me and Adam Lambert... Um... While I- They're true." He said it quickly, avoiding their eyes. To his surprise he didn't feel embarrassment or shame, just fear. Fear that they were going to be angry or ashamed of him.

"You told us that there was nothing between you two."

Joe finally met his mother's eyes, feeling so truly sorry that it was almost overwhelming. "I lied." He wasn't just sorry for lying to them; it felt like he'd betrayed Adam by doing so, by denying his feelings. "I was going to tell you but, it just didn't seem like the right time."

Joe's eyes flicked to his dad, unable to bear the hurt that shone in his mom's eyes anymore. He found his father looking at the ground, jaw set firmly. He was angry.

"Didn't you trust us?" His mom was in tears now.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, trying to hold back tears himself.

"What do you mean by "those rumors", what exactly _is _your relationship to Mr. Lambert?" His dad was looking directly at him now, his expression unreadable.

"_Adam_ is my boyfriend." He was shocked by how calm and assured he sounded. For some reason it was easier to talk normally about this when he was facing his fathers composed coldness, rather than his mother's pain and tears. He heard his mom give a disbelieving sound, but he didn't look over at her, eyes trained on his dad.

His dad sighed almost inaudibly, and his mask slipped, revealing a deep sadness. "You're still wearing your purity ring."

"Yeah." Joe _did _feel really bad now. "I know that I shouldn't, but-"

A loud gasp escaped from his mom, causing him to look over at her again. Her hands were clapped over her mouth in shock. She shook her head in denial. "_Joe_! You _didn't_!"

"Why would you?" Joe whipped his head back to his father at the question.

To Joe's horror, he felt tears of sadness and desperation well up. "I'm in love him."

They both stared at him, dumbstruck. So he repeated it. "I _love_ him." He stared at both of them till they looked away, he couldn't help feeling defensive.

His father nodded jerkily toward the kitchen door. "Your mom and I need to talk. Wait here please."

Joe sank back down in his chair (from which he'd partially risen) and watched them get up and walk into the kitchen without him.

He let his face fall into his hands, wiping away the tears and willing away the trembling that had over taken him again. His parents would probably take a few minutes to talk things over for now, there was _more_ than enough time to call or text Adam and tell him about what was going on right now.

He just barely managed to resist, he wanted this to be a surprise for him. He just wished that he knew what his parents were thinking.

* * *

"Of all the conversations that I never thought that we'd have with him." That was all Kevin Sr. could get out at the moment. He was so sad and angry. He folded Denise in his arms gently though.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't believe he's still wearing his ring."

"We can't lose him Kevin, regardless. I'm not mad at him though, I'm angry at _him_." She couldn't even bring herself to use Adam Lambert's name. "Do you think that Joe's really gay? Maybe this is just a phase. I don't want him to ruin his life and career over something that won't last."

"We'll have to ask him, I don't have the slightest clue as to what's going on in his head. I just need to calm down before I go back in there."

"He lied to us about it. He's lied to everyone. Unless… You don't think Kevin and Nick knew as well?"

He suppressed the urge to flinch at the painful thought. It was bad enough having Joe keeping this big of a secret, but if Nick and Kevin knew… "I hope they don't."

"This can't be real, it can't! Adam Lambert! _Our_ son is Adam Lambert's… boyfriend," she choked out last word, "It's just impossible. How could that have happened? They're not- they don't-"

He knew what she meant. They'd seemed worlds apart. Two worlds that might brush against each other occasionally, but never merge together; were never meant to merge together. How wrong they'd been to assume things.

"And Joe, he- They _slept_ together!" She started crying in earnest.

Kevin Sr. did not consider himself homophobic on any level, but that didn't make this any easier to take. "Joe's a man now Denise, not a child. It was just as much his choice, as it was Mr. Lambert's."

"I know that, but I still," she shook her head, "it doesn't matter who's fault it is. What are we going to do about this?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

Denise nodded and pushed away from her husband drying her tears. "I know. We should be gentle about it though, I don't want to push him away. The Lord really does work in mysterious ways, for this to be happening."

Kevin Sr. couldn't agree more.

After using another minute to compose themselves, they went back out to the living room and sat across from him once again.

Taking in the look of hopefulness and defensiveness (it was an odd mix) on Joe's face, Kevin realized how much he loved his son, and he would do anything to keep their relationship as it was… except maybe have it be a more honest and open one. He'd always thought that Joe knew that he could talk to him about anything and everything.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Your mother and would very much like to know how you and Adam met, if you'd be so kind as to tell us." He didn't smile exactly, but he made sure that the corners of his mouth were upturned just a bit and he looked Joe in the eye.

Joe looked surprised. "Okay. Well..."

* * *

Instead of starting off with Starbucks, he decided to be completely honest and told them that he'd had a crush on Adam_ ever _he'd seen him on American Idol, about being unable to take his eyes off of him at the Grammy's. He knew that it wasn't necessary, but he was determined that they understand how he felt. _After _that he explained about meeting Adam at Starbucks and asking him out to dinner (he enjoyed the look of shock on their faces when they realized that he'd made the first move).

It was strange talking about all of it, it brought on the strongest sense of nostalgia. It felt like a lifetime ago that it had all happened. He proceeded to tell them everything that he could remember (he excluded the sex of course). He also enjoyed their shock at discovering that Adam had wanted him to tell his parents beforehand. They'd obviously been holding on to the misconception of Adam being the bad guy.

After he'd finished talking about half an hour later, he sat back in his chair, holding his breath, waiting for them to say something.

"So your brothers _did_ know." It wasn't a question. His dad looked bemused. He shook his head and said, "Are you gay?"

"I'm not sure. I know that I still like girls. Bi-sexual I guess. I don't really care."

"This thing with Mr. Lam- Adam isn't just a phase?"

"No." Joe couldn't imagine randomly waking up one day and deciding that he wasn't into Adam anymore. Inconceivable.

"When is he getting off of his tour?"

"December sixteenth is his last show. Why?" Joe couldn't help feeling wary.

His dad actually laughed. "Why do you think? We want to meet him of course!"

For some reason Joe hadn't expected that. He'd spent so much time contemplating telling his parents about them, that he hadn't given much thought to Adam meeting his parents.

Great.

Something else to worry about.

"I- I guess we should do that, yeah."

His mom laughed as well. "What were you expecting honey? That we'd let you go on seeing him and never ask to meet him for ourselves?"

"We very much want to meet the man that our son's in love with." Joe could tell that his dad was uncomfortable saying it out loud and blunt like that, but the fact that he _had _said it made Joe want to hug him.

"Does he have plans for Christmas?" His mom asked.

"He's Jewish."

"Do you think you could convince him to come anyway?"

"I'll ask I suppose."

"Good!" His mom clapped her hands, and he could tell that she was getting excited in spite of herself.

His dad's next question sobered her up though. "When are you coming out together?" His dad looked worried.

"We haven't talked about it yet." Joe admitted.

"I'll have to talk to the Disney executives first. They should still support you; I mean they still support Miley even after all she's been through. I'll contact them tomorrow."

Joe nodded his approval, glad to have his manager _and_ his father in the room. "What about the rest of the family?" Joe asked.

His mom looked thoughtful. "I'll figure that out later…"

"Are you going to continue wearing your purity ring?"

"I decided that I'll stop wearing it when Adam and I make our first public appearance as a couple." He felt ashamed of that, but he was a coward on that front.

His dad looked displeased, but didn't scold him. He seemed resigned.

His mom got up from the couch, went over and hugged him tightly. "We still love you so much."

He felt embarrassed more than anything, but he hugged her back. He stood up when his dad came over as well. He expected a handshake, but his dad embraced him too.

"I promise, I'll try to keep my temper around the guy, but if your brothers like him I guess I don't much to worry about."

"You'll like him too. Don't worry." Even though he was embarrassed, he smiled. He couldn't think of anyone that could _really_ sit down and talk to Adam and not like him.

They broke apart a little awkwardly.

"Can you stay for lunch?" His mom asked.

"Of course I can."

He couldn't even remember what he'd been scared of in the first place. That his family would reject or disown him? Bah! That seemed ridiculous and far fetched now. He ought to have had more faith in them than that!

So they all went and prepared lunch together (YAY for fish taco's) and they talked as they hadn't in two years.

* * *

As he got back into his car, preparing for the long drive back to his apartment, he realized that couldn't wait till he got back home to make this call. He pulled out his iPhone and called Adam immediately, so excited he was kind of jumpy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Adam! You won't believe what I just did!"

"What did you do angel?"

"I told my parents about us!"

Silence for a few seconds, then, "Are you okay baby?"

"Okay? I'm more than okay! I'm-" All of a sudden he burst into tears.

For a few minutes Adam soothed him over the phone, until Joe's sobs finally quieted, and his breathing evened out. He dried his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, hiccupping a few times. "Shit Adam. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize over stupid things angel, everyone cries sometimes. Did they reject you?"

"No."

"Oh my God! You should've told me sooner! Why are you crying?" He could hear the relief in Adam's voice.

"I don't know. I thought they were and I've been beating myself up over the last few months imagining all these horrible scenarios and… I'm just so happy."

"Oh darling, I wanna kiss you and hug you right now. You're so brave. I can't wait to get home… well… to the U.S. I still have to find a new place to live."

Joe bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "Can I ask you something?"

"You have to ask that?" Adam sounded put out.

Joe smiled. "When are we going to come out as a couple? My parents wanted to know."

"It'd be so cool to come out at the Grammy's wouldn't it?"

Joe laughed at the idea. "Yeah, it would be!"

Adam cleared his throat. "Sooo, Mr. Jonas," Joe laughed quietly, "would you like to accompany me to the Grammy awards?"

"I'll have to check my schedule, but I may be able to squeeze that in."

After laughing for a few seconds Adam said, "Oh! I forgot to ask you! Do you wanna come to my last show? I'll put aside a ticket for you! You can sit next to my dad!"

"I'd love to!" Speaking of parents. "I have to ask something else too!"

"Shoot!"

"I know that you're Jewish, but my parents want you to come over for Christmas anyway. There will be gifts given to you, most likely." He felt strange even asking such a thing.

Adam was silent for a about a minute, before saying, "I guess I can do that. I will. You're giving up so much to be with me, then there's no reason I can't do this for you."

"We're gonna have a lot of compromising to do when you get back." Joe stated glumly.

"Oh honey, the fact that we're willing to compromise about these things at all is so good. There's no need to sound so upset about it."

"Shit! I'd better get going now though! My parents are probably wondering why I'm still sitting out in front of their house!" He didn't want to say goodbye.

"You're not at home?"

"I was too exited to wait till I got there."

"Ah. Talk to you later then, _Jo_seph."

"Hey!"

"Bye!" He hung up before Joe could answer.

How could one person be _so fucking annoying_, yet so lovable at the same time? :)

* * *

**See how nice I am to give you all another update so quickly! Now! GIMMEE MORE REVIEWS! How do ya'll expect me to keep writing without some sort of encouragment? HUH! :P I love all of you, but COME ON! I see the statistics and people are reading but NO revviewing! HELP ME REACH 100 reviews! PLEASE... ;D**


	13. Mine

**FUUUUUCK! Word just informed me that I've written 108 pages of this fic! Hello my little novella!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR A REASON! STROOOOONG EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! DIRRTYDIRRTYDIRRTYDIRRTY FILTH! Don't like? Then don't read.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven**

**Mine**

_December 16th Club Nokia, Los Angeles_

Adam Lambert trembled with excitement as he waited backstage for the queue to get his ass _on_stage. Not only was this the last show of his Glam Nation tour, but Joe was going to be in the audience. _Joe was going to be in the audience!_

He had the overwhelming urge to try and be perfect for him and dance extra sexy.

Unfortunately Joe had been busy, so he'd arrived to the show too late to see Adam and at first he was worried that Joe wasn't going to show up at all. But when he'd peeked out into the audience a few minutes ago, he'd been sitting there near the front row, in deep conversation with his dad. He wondered what they were talking about.

_'Please don't be rude to him dad! Please! Please! Please!' _Though it would be all his fault, he'd been the one who insisted they sit next to one another.

Finally one of the backstage people gave him the thumbs up and as he stepped up on the stage, letting the roar and energy of the crowd envelope him.

Throughout the entire show, he couldn't stop himself from glancing to where Joe was standing (it's not like he was notorious for his will power). It was sort of distracting to know that Joe was so close, yet still as far away as he had been when Adam was in Europe.

In the back of his mind he wondered if he should pull another tongue diving stunt on a "random" audience member. He refrained from doing so, but he couldn't resist pointing at Joe every now and then and winking at him. How wondered of anyone in the audience noticed. He wanted them to. It was like staking his claim. _THIS MAN IS MINE! MINE! MINE!_

After an hour of performing, he finished If I had You, smiling, feeling the ultimate high as the crowd went wild. He smiled down at them, feeling for all the world, like a proud father.

He and his band stepped back out onstage for the encore, and Adam felt like he was flying high.

"That show I told you about, six years ago." The crowd cheered as he began talking. "I think you guys heard us sound check. You did didn't you?" He grinned at them. Of course they did.

He walked to the stairs that were onstage, shooing Tommy out of the way so that he could sit down. "Now, that show we did six years ago, I sang a song," he adjusted his ear pieces, reveling in the crowds reaction, "and Monte actually suggested, he said, 'Man, we got to do that song again.' The circle is now complete." He laughed when Monte played a few notes on his guitar. "Not that one," he chuckled. "But the thing about it that's so weird is that it already completed itself once before. I was asked by the producer of American Idol to sing this song on the finale."

More cheers, he let his eyes drift over briefly to see that Joe's attention was riveted on him. Good. "And the thing about this song is that it's an amazing anthem… that was originally attended for civil rights. And ladies and gentlemen, if you haven't noticed, the gay and lesbian community is in a civil rights movement right now." He glanced over at Joe again as the crowd cheered.

"And so this song has taken on a lot of personal meanings for me. Both as a community and personally. Being told years ago, 'you're not gonna fuckin' make it looking like that'. And when I sang it at the Zodiac Show years ago, they told me in rehearsal, they said… I was working on the project and they said, 'you gotta take off your eye make up and your nail polish man. We, we're just very uncomfortable with that."

He noticed that Joe booed and made a sound of protest along with the rest of the crowd. He repressed the urge to smile.

"I looked at them and I said, 'I'm in rehearsal and I'm a fucking singer. What the fucks your problem?'" The crowd laughed.

"So when I was asked to do the Zodiac Show; that charged my performance. And then in the long run it was the same thing. No. No. No. You're never gonna make it. No. No. No. Well, ladies and gentlemen; I don't mean to sound _cocky_… cause I'm not. I'm just very proud and I have my friends to thank for their support. But I just did a world tour and got a Grammy nomination." The crowd cheered again louder this time. And he gave a nonchalant shrug.

"And the only reason I bring that up is to say that when anybody tells you 'no'. Tell them, fuck you!"

He flipped off the crowd, and started singing again.

After he finished singing A Change Is Gonna Come (he poured his freaking' heart into it) he nodded at the crowd, happier than he could express with words.

* * *

When he got backstage he was assaulted by his band (Monte, Tommy, Isaac and Cam) and his dancers (Terrance, Brooke, Sasha and Taylor) and a random assortment of the crew. Everyone was hugging, crying and congratulating each other. It seemed impossible that the tour was over.

After about fifteen minutes he managed to extricate himself from them and went in search of Joe. He spotted him waiting on the fringe of the of the tangle of people backstage, with his dad (Eber). He didn't care who the fuck saw as he ran over towards Joe (and even though he was sweaty and gross) enfolded him in his arms (it was so hard not to kiss him), practically hauling poor Joe off of his feet in his excitement.

Joe made a shocked sound and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. He felt so solid and warm that Adam was finally convinced that he was real. Over the past six month he'd nearly managed to think that Joe was a figment of his very over active and hopeful imagination.

He was surprised when Joe kissed him on the cheek. "You taste like glitter and sweat," he grumbled, his laughter vibrating between their bodies.

Adam pushed Joe away and held him by his shoulders at arms length, just looking at him. "I missed you angel." He touched Joe's cheek softly; tracing it with his fingertips. He grinned when Joe nipped gently at his index finger. '_Feisty little angel.' _Adam thought to himself.

Before he could retaliate he heard a 'Mhm' sound off to the side and saw his dad off to the side giving him a warning look.

Adam sighed and looked back at Joe. "We're all going out for drinks, you wanna come? You don't have to drink, but I want you there."

"Yeah, I have some catching up to do with Tommy and Monte."

Adam wrapped an arm around Joe's waist (not caring who saw) leading him into the thick of the madness.

As it turned out, they didn't get one chance to be alone together. After everyone had cleaned up some, they went to a local bar and had some farewell drinks. Joe had to drive home later, so he didn't of course, but he made good company for everyone else, and Tommy whispered to Adam that Joe really wasn't that bad after all; even for someone off of the Disney channel (he'd continuously teased Adam abut their relationship while on tour, dubbing them Jodam).

After a couple of hours everyone started breaking up and heading back to the bus that would drop them off tomorrow. Adam felt inexplicably sad as they departed.

He borrowed a pen and a piece of paper from Cam and wrote three numbers upon it, passing it to Joe. "I'm staying at the Sunset Marquis hotel, this is my room number. I won't be checking in till tomorrow morning, but if you want to stop by… like tomorrow night…"

Joe gazed at him and Adam realized that they weren't the 'innocent brown' eyes that he'd last seen in June. There was a _knowing_ look in them that pleasant shivers down his spine.

"What time?"

"Eight or nine, I'll tell the staff to let you up."

Adam felt like such a slut right now, setting up a secret rendezvous with his forbidden lover. It was more than a little exciting.

After one last hug, Joe left as well. Something akin to grief tore through Adam as he watched him go. It wasn't fair! Tomorrow was too far away! He'd been anticipating getting to be with Joe _now_. But it seemed that the universe had different plans.

"He's a great guy, Adam. You should consider yourself lucky."

Adam raised his eyebrows at his dad. He was the last person that Adam had expected to be okay with this.

"Don't look so shocked. I was talking with him and discovered that he's got a great taste in music, he's really polite _and _(most importantly) he's a democrat. What more could I ask for? Your mother's going to love him."

"I knew that already."

Finishing their drinks, they too went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

Joe's body was thrumming with anticipation, excitement and nervousness. The Sunset Marquis was beautiful, but Joe was too distracted to pay much attention to his lavish surroundings.

None of the staff stopped him, but a few gave him strange looks. What was _he _doing, going up to Adam Lambert's room at eight-thirty p.m.? Hmmmm? He was more than happy to give them something to gossip about.

Instead of hesitating like he had the last time he'd visited Adam (at his house back in June) he knocked immediately. He was almost quivering with anticipation. Adam was behind this door, waiting for him. It seemed to him as if they still hadn't seen each other. Yesterday felt more like some sort of unreal since they'd had to pretend that they weren't together.

Joe didn't bother with saying 'hello', the second that the door opened he threw himself into Adam's arms, holding onto him like he was afraid that he would disappear if he didn't. He smelled so good. Like... He smelled like Adam; that was the only way he could describe it.

He heard Adam chuckle. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He felt Adam press a kiss to his temple and sighed. He didn't give a shit if he was acting like a "girl", it felt too good for him to care. He looked up at Adam, taking in how beautiful he was; no make-up (Joe could happily spend the rest of his life counting those gorgeous freckles), his hair still slightly damp from a shower.

Trying to keep up some pretense of courtesy, Adam invited him in and they sat on the plush white couch, chatting idly for a few minutes. Adam briefly talked about the new house he was going to rent and acquired after Joe and his family. Eventually Adam asked, "What did you think of the show last night?"

Joe considered the question for a moment before answering. "It was really sexy," he recalled how Adam had crawled across the stage, the pelvic thrusts, the fucking glitter that was clinging to him everywhere, "you're really _really _good live." He hesitated, unsure whether he should voice his next thought.

"Tell me what's on your mind angel, you can tell me anything."

Joe was startled, loving the fact that Adam knew him well enough to know that he was hiding something, but it scared him as well. Would he never be able to have a secret again? Was that even something that was okay to be thinking about?

"I just- After the concert last night, I couldn't help but think that there's so much I don't know about you..." He wasn't sure how to continue. He felt guilty for worrying about Adam knowing him _too_ well, and yet he wanted to know everything there was to know about Adam. Fucking selfish; that's what he was.

"You're talking about the My Change Is Gonna Come performance right? The story before it?"

"Yeah. You never told me about all of that and it almost made it feel like you're a stranger." He felt awkward saying it out loud. "I want to know everything about you."

"Aren't you worried that once you do know everything that you'll be bored with me?" It was one of those confusing serious _and_ joking questions.

Joe shook his head. "That's never gonna happen."

Adam surveyed him for a moment, holding Joe's eyes. "I believe you." Adam wove his fingers through his hair, pulling him close. There was a look of such tenderness in his eyes that Joe's heart ached. _Please let him love me like I love him._

Adam leaned towards him and they both closed their eyes as their lips brushed together. Even though they'd been talking and texting every day for months, but it had been over six months since they'd done anything physical and intimate. Words held no meaning right now.

Adam cupped Joe's face between his hands, kissing him again, gently and sweetly, his tongue delving deep into Joe's mouth; rediscovering him. He slid one hand up to grip Adam's neck, sighing contentedly into his mouth. He felt as if he'd been drowning and this was his first breath of fresh air.

When they pulled apart to breathe, they did it as quietly as possible, almost as if they were afraid that if they made too much noise, the moment would shatter and the world would start turning again. And that couldn't happen, because he wanted to spend the rest of his life right here in this man's arms.

Instead of scaring him, this revelation made him smile. He leaned in again, tracing Adam's bottom lip with the tip of tongue. Adam let out a quiet laugh. "Baby."

This time when he kissed Joe, it was all tongue and nipping teeth; sloppy and wet and _perfect_.

When they pulled apart to breathe again he murmured, "Make love to me Adam, please."

He shivered as Adam kissed along his jaw, tugging his ear in-between his teeth, before whispering, "Are you sure baby?"

"M-more than sure. Don't make me beg."

"I would never."

Adam nibbled his ear one last time before he stood, tugging Joe up and leading him into the bedroom. This whole thing felt surreal. Was this real or was he smack dab in one of his unacknowledged wet dreams?

When Adam went to turn on the bedside lamp, Joe fidgeted, utterly unsure of himself. He wanted this more than anything, but he couldn't help but be acutely aware of how inexperienced he really was. He felt the furthest thing from sexy.

Adam obviously noticed, because he smiled and came over to kiss him. Joe shivered when Adam slid his hands under his shirt, running his hands up and down his sides warmly; scratching lightly. Joe made a sound of protest when he stepped back.

"Take off your clothes."

Joe sucked in a breath at the command, surprised at the bluntness, but he complied, pulling off his shirt with shaking hands. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them off and kicking them to the side. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and slid them off, not giving himself a chance to hesitate. Even so, it was hard to restrain himself from covering up.

"You're so fucking gorgeous honey and you don't even realize."

Joe looked up and saw Adam looking at him, eyes dark and lustful. He groaned, feeling his cock harden under Adam's intense gaze; so intense that it felt as if Adam were really touching him.

Adam's now dark blue eyes, met his again and he advanced forward pushing Joe until he was sprawled across the bed and climbed on top of him, gripping his hair hard as he crashed their lips together.

He groaned as Adam's crotch ground against his, he could feel how hard Adam was even through his jeans. He felt an overwhelming new urge to feel Adam's skin on his, his _cock _pressed against his. He pushed at Adam's shoulders impatiently.

Adam tore his lips from his, looking like he was on the verge devastation. "Do you want me to stop baby?"

"No! Fuck No! I just want to- need you to-" He was unable to finish and pushed instead at Adam's chest until he turned over, letting Joe straddle his hips. He felt triumphant when he managed to get his t-shirt off and tossed it aside carelessly, running his hands up and down Adam's bare chest, flicking and pinching at his nipples.

This was almost _nothing _like that night back in June, when the lights had been off and he hadn't really been able to see anything. He'd felt emboldened by the darkness. Safe. But now he could see _everything. _The millions of freckles that covered his body, the way his nipples hardened under Joe's fingers and mouth, the flush spreading up his chest the more turned on he became. Adam didn't stop him, lying as still as possible, letting him experiment and learn, guided only by his soft gasps and murmurs of approval or dissent.

He left a trail of sloppy awkward kisses and licks down his body, coming to rest at the waistband of his pants. He cupped the bulge in his jeans, pleased when Adam groaned softly, shifting his hips up into his hand. He squeezed a few more times, before setting to work on his zipper.

"Mmm... impatient much?"

Joe ignored the comment, tugging his jeans off quickly, body thrumming with anticipation. He dropped them off the side of the bed, staring open mouthed and widened eyed. His dick looked fucking _huge _lying against his abdomen, flushed an angry red color. Even as he watched a bead of pre-come gathered at the tip. Unexpectedly, he felt his mouth water at the thought of taking it in, tasting it. He felt Adam's fingers run through his hair and looked up.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready to."

Joe didn't answer, instead, leaning down and running his tongue up the long hard length. Adam hand tightened in his hair as he inhaled sharply (ha ha! Joe took him by surprise for a change).

He licked up and down his length a few more times before pressing his tongue into the slit that crowned the head of his cock and lapping up the pre-cum that had gathered there. The bitter, slightly salty taste of it exploded across his tongue _beautifully. _Joe knew then that he was an addict for life.

He wrapped one of his hands around the hard thick flesh, bringing it to his lips. He kissed the flared head (smearing the clear liquid dripping from it across his lips) before sliding it into his mouth. He sucked on the head for a bit before pushing forward and taking as much of it as he could.

His first attempt at giving head was awkward and messy, and he accidentally used his teeth too much and gagged a couple of times when Adam accidentally thrust his cock too deep. Adam never scolded him though, only moaning and murmuring filthy, dark, gorgeous things to him, stroking his cheek and running his fingers through his hair, spreading his legs wider.

Joe discovered that he fucking loved the feeling of Adam's cock in his mouth. The skin so silky smooth, yet hard as steel underneath and so hot that Joe was shocked that it didn't burn him. He was moaning almost as much as Adam, craving the taste of the bitter moisture that leaked incessantly from him now.

Still bobbing his head up and down, he reached between Adam's legs with his free hand, to squeeze and stroke his balls. He felt an overwhelming surge of curiosity and stroked his fingers back behind them. When his fingers caught and pressed tentatively against his entrance, he felt Adam's cock swell in his mouth before spurting hot wet bursts of heat down his throat.

Joe swallowed down the first wave of it, but almost wretched it back up again. When he pulled off Adam's cock to spit it out, the next wave of cum splattered hotly against his chin and neck. Adam groaned and stroked himself through the aftershocks.

Joe spat out the last of the cum (the taste still strong in his mouth though) and crawled up to Adam, pressing himself against his sweaty chest, rubbing his aching cock against Adam's flagging one.

Adam gasped at the over stimulation and grabbed his hip firmly to stop him. Joe sighed, discontent. He was hard and aching so bad for pleasure that he was close to tears.

"Was I any good?" He asked to distract himself (he really was worried about that).

"Oh angel, you'll be a world class cock sucker in no time. I've never been with someone so naturally gifted at sucking dick. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He teased.

"Only in my dreams."

Joe clapped his hands over his mouth in horror at the accidental admittance as Adam laughed loudly, till tears streamed down his face, body shaking with mirth. "Oh my God!" He wiped the tears away, laughing a few more times, "I fucking love you!"

Joe's heart skipped a beat, embarrassment forgotten. _Love? _

Then Adam was kissing him again, his mouth warm, wet and soothing against his swollen lips. He kissed Adam back aggressively to dispel the disappointment he felt. Because Adam didn't seem to have realized that he'd just said something earth shattering to Joe. He'd been waiting so long to hear that… but he'd wanted it to be real.

He knew that Adam hadn't meant the kind of love that Joe wanted from him. Of course he didn't.

He was distracted from the sad thoughts when Adam whispered in his ear, "Get on your hands and knees.

"Huh?" Joe's heart leaped in his chest at the command.

Adam mouthed at his neck. "You heard me angel," Adam growled softly, "on your hands and knees."

Joe did as he was told, feeling an insane mixture of excitement, apprehension and fear as he leaned on his forearms, his forehead resting against the bedspread, his ass completely exposed.

Adam hummed his approval, whispering something that sounded like, "So fucking beautiful." _He's gonna fuck me now. He's gonna shove his cock deep inside my ass. God yes!_

He wasn't sure what he expected Adam to do next. Finger him most likely, maybe the feeling of his cock pushing inside him. But what he definitely didn't expect was the feeling of Adam's hands on each of his cheeks, spreading them apart, and the slick warmth of his tongue licking across the puckered flesh of his entrance.

"What the fuck!" He practically shouted, jerking away a little and flushing with embarrassment. "Not _there_ Adam! You can't- _I_ can't-"

"Shhh..." Adam rubbed his hip soothingly. "Of course you can. Just trust me angel. I can make it so good for you if you'll let me. I promise."

Joe hesitated, torn, but groaned in defeat, saying, "Okay." He let his head fall back onto the bed and released as much of the tension as he could from his body.

Adam spread him open again at once, pressing his lips against Joe's entrance in an open mouthed kiss before licking at him again, tongue firm and wet as he slid it against Joe's tightly clenched hole. Joe's whole body shuddered at the sensation. It felt weird and almost wrong, wet and absolutely _filthy, _but in a way that made his wilted cock throb and ache with desire again. Adam slid his tongue against him over and over again and Joe keened at the overwhelming sensation, unable to keep himself from pushing back against Adam's mouth, reveling in the feeling of his muscles loosening and growing pliant.

"Oh!" The sharp cry escaped him before he could hold it back, when Adam thrust his tongue all the way inside of him, then out again; the tip flickering against his hole teasingly. Then Adam gripped him tighter, burying his face in the crevice of Joe's ass and going to town, thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole like a dick, driving Joe fucking insane from the unexpected pleasure of it, dragging desperate moans and cries from his lips as Joe thrust his ass back against Adam's face. He was so _wet _from Adam's mouth and tongue he was dripping with it.

Joe was so hard it was painful and he couldn't take it anymore, but when he reached to and touch himself Adam smacked his hand away. "No you do not."

"Please do something! I need you to- please-"

"What do you want baby? You have to tell me."

"_Fuck me_! Please Adam! I need you inside me now! _Please_..."

"Since you put it so nicely. But you'll have to do something for me as well."

"_Any_thing." He more than meant it at this point.

"Turn over."

"B- but isn't this the easiest posi-"

"I don't care," he interrupted, "I want to see you cum on my cock."

Joe moaned quietly at the admission. His ass was aching to be filled already, even just from the small intrusion of Adam's tongue.

The second he was lying on his back, Adam grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips, so that his hole was tilted up towards Adam. Joe watched wide eyed as he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, dropping it on the bed.

Joe trembled when Adam picked up the lube and opened it, spreading it around on his fingers.

Adam looked up, grinning evilly and kindly somehow, "Are you ready for this babe?"

"How many times do I have to tell you yes, until you'll believe me?" Joe pretended to be annoyed to cover up how anxious he felt, but his voice broke, giving him away.

Adam leaned over and claimed his mouth, kissing him deeply as he let his index finger slide all the way into Joe's hole. Joe gasped in Adam's mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Adam whispered anxiously against his lips.

"No, it's fucking _cooold_."

Adam chuckled quietly. "It'll warm up pretty quickly."

He started moving his finger in and out gently. It didn't hurt at all, it just felt a little strange. "Give me another."

Joe really felt it when Adam slid his middle finger in beside the first, scissoring and twisting them. It didn't hurt exactly, but it _burned _as his virgin muscles were tested and stretched for the first time. The whole world went dark for one breathless moment when Adam brushed against that magic spot inside of him.

"Right there! God, right there Adam! Do that again!"

Adam obeyed, thrusting and scissoring his fingers firmly into Joe's untried ass, taking care to rub against that sensitive node up inside every few seconds. Just when the burning was almost non-existent, Adam added a third finger, the burning sensation spiking high again. But the mixture of the pleasure and pain only made it that much sweeter.

He relaxed his muscles, accepting the invasion of his fingers easily, grabbing on to Adam's shoulders and thrusting down eagerly onto his hand as hard as he could, the pleasure and the pain mixing crazily until he couldn't tell one from they other.

"_Fuck_ angel," Adam said huskily, looking down at the place where his fingers were penetrating Joe's ass, "I wish you could see this. I wish you could see how beautiful you are like this. The way you're just _opening _for me" he said in an awed voice. "Want you so bad."

"Then do it! Fuck me now!" His voice ended in a whine that would've embarrassed him at any other time.

Adam eyes looked black as he twisted his fingers inside Joe's ass once more, before pulling them out and squeezing out more lubricant right onto his stretched hole He was so fucking wet now that he was practically squelching with it when Adam fingered him a bit more_._

Adam pulled his fingers out for good and slicked up his cock before sliding up Joe's body so that it was covered with his own, kissing him deeply.

Then Adam's cock was at his entrance, catching on the loosened rim of Joe's hole and pushing forward. He tried not to flinch as Adam's cock, so much larger than his fingers surged inside of him, the heavy biting pressure and burn of it pushing inside of him bordering on pain. Every time he thought that there couldn't possibly be another inch to take, there was.

He whimpered softly, clutching at Adam's back when he finally felt Adam's hips meet his and he knew that he'd taken all of him inside. He felt so heavy and full inside that he could hardly breathe around the thick cock stretching him wide, his breath coming out in short bursts.

They remained locked together for a little over a minute. Adam kissed his eyelids gently, then his nose and lips. Joe could feel Adam's hips tremble and knew that he was trying as hard as could to keep still. To give him time to adjust. The knowledge that Adam was being careful and trying to treat him right, made Joe feel treasured and loved.

He shifted his hips, letting Adam's cock slide out a few inches before pushing back against his hips, taking it in again. Adam held himself as still as possible while Joe shamelessly worked himself Adam's dick, rotating his hips experimentally, testing the sensation. "C'mon Adam," Joe moaned impatiently, when it started to feel really good.

Adam cursed low in his throat and pushed himself up from Joe's body.

Following Adam's order's, Joe hooked his arms around his knees, pulling them up to his chest. He groaned when doing so tightened his hole around the thick cock in his ass and left him utterly exposed to whatever Adam might do to him.

Adam gripped Joe's hips hard, pushing his legs higher and wider. Then he began to thrust. Short, shallow thrusts at first, thrusts that stretched Joe more, getting him used to it. But quickly, the thrusts grew longer, harder, faster, deeper. Soon, Adam was pulling his cock almost all the way out, until only the swollen head of his cock remained buried in Joe's tight hole before he slammed back in, hard and relentless, fucking Joe's ass with a dizzying force.

"Harder," Joe cried, not caring what he was saying; only knowing that he couldn't keep quiet. "Fuck me harder, Adam! Make me feel it!"

Adam concurred, ramming his cock into Joe's ass, reaming his hole, driving the pleasure higher. Joe cried out repeatedly as Adam fucked him hard, his balls slapping against Joe's ass as his cock sank deep into Joe's tightly clenching hole again and again.

The only sounds in the room were wild creaking of the bed as Adam fucked him, the moans and words spilling from their lips and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

"So tight. Jesus! You're so fucking tight around me! So soft and wet and… _sweet_." Adam punctuated the last word with a sharp lunge of his cock.

Adam groaned loudly and began to fuck Joe even harder, slamming his cock so deep and hard into Joe's body that each thrust shook the breath out of him. Joe reached between their bodies and gripped his leaking cock, stroking his aching flesh in time to Adam's hard thrusts in and out of him.

"That's it angel. Stroke yourself for me. Cum for me."

With that, Adam shifted a little, so that when he thrust again, his cock pushed right against that spot inside of Joe's body, that spot that sent white hot frissons of pleasure racing up and down his spine.

Joe cried out sharply and suddenly, clamping down tightly on the cock stretching his ass obscenely wide. With one more jerk of his hand, he began to cum, calling Adam's name as his cock spurted wet and hot between them, cum spilling over his hand and across his abdomen.

"So fucking amazing, taking me like this." Adam murmured as he continued to fuck Joe right through his orgasm, prolonging it with each hard thrust of his cock.

"I want to feel you too," Joe moaned to him. "Cum inside me. I want to feel it."

Adam growled and gripped Joe tighter, slamming into him, pounding him into the bed. "Take it! Take all of me!" Adam cried a moment before he thrust deep, burying his cock hilt-deep in Joe's hole and cumming hard and hot and desperate, shaking and crying out Joe's name as he pumped his cum deep into his willing body, collapsing against him.

"Mine," Adam whispered as he trembled against Joe. "_Mine._" He stroked a hand through Joe's damp hair.

Joe kissed Adam's cheek. "Yours." _For always._

They laid like that for several minutes, until their breathing quieted and and their heart rates returned to normal. Joe gasped at the unexpected pain when Adam finally pulled his cock out with a soft popping noise, Adam's cum dripping out of him.

Adam lay beside him and wrapped him in his arms, kissing the back of Joe's neck. Neither of them really knew what to say. In a way, Joe felt more full than he had before when Adam's cock was inside him. His chest was tight with a whirl of different emotions that he couldn't name. Except for one…

"I love you." Joe whispered eventually, stoking Adam's arm. He didn't say anything for so long that Joe thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Thank you."

Joe felt a little disappointed he hadn't said it back, but he smiled. Adam would say it when he was ready.

"How do you feel?"

Joe thought about it before answering. "I don't know. Strange."

"I know what you mean. I feel it too." And he wasn't talking about the strangeness of losing ones virginity.

"We should get cleaned up," Adam stated eventually, "if we fall asleep like this, tomorrow morning's gonna suck."

Joe agreed and they spent the next hour, taking a hot bath together, ordering room service and changing the bed spread of course (Joe borrowed a pair of Adam's pajama bottoms).

Joe could already tell that things were different between them, but not in a bad way. There was this new awareness and tenderness. He could see it in the way Adam looked at him, a new affection shining in his blue eyes, something that looked like love, even if Adam hadn't said as much out loud yet.

And when they went to bed a little while later, curled up together, Adam's arms and scent surrounding him, Joe said it again, "I love you," and kissed him; just because he could.

* * *

**Comments = LOVE! So drop me some! :D**

**P.S. Since Adam doesn't have an STD and Joe is (!was!) a virgin, I didn't see a need for the condom! SORRY! I love barebacking!**


	14. Look After You

**Ummm... WOW! MAJOR fucking fluff for this chapter. LOL! This is the first chapter that I've written with real REAL fluff in it... And *insert scary music HERE* This fics one year anniversary is coming up in a few days... WTF! O.O lol**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Look After You_

Adam grinned indulgently as he traced the bare skin of Joe's back with his fingertips, watching goosebumps rise up on his tan skin (it was hard for people people in California to get truly white even during winter). When Joe still didn't wake he pressed his lips between his shoulder blades in light, barely-there kisses. He had no idea why he was doing this and he didn't really care... it felt good.

He had woken up about five minutes ago with early afternoon sunshine streaming into the room and pressed up against Joe with a hard on the size of Texas pressed against Joe's back... After resisting the urge to rut against Joe (_frottage is for teenagers, _not_ for men_, he reminded himself) he'd ended here trying to see how much he could get away with while Joe's was sleeping.

He slid his arm around Joe's stomach and pressed his lips against the back of his neck before running his tongue along the shell of Joe's ear. He felt triumphant when Joe's whole body shuddered.

"What are _doing_?" Joe asked, voice muffled with sleep.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked teasingly, nipping his ear lightly.

"Raping me in my sleep?"

Adam chuckled. "I was just trying to wake you up."

Joe turned over (brown eyes slightly bleary and a sleepy smile on his lips), "It worked, but you know I could have you arrested _Mr._ Lambert."

"Hey now, I'll just tell them that I woke up and found you in my bed."

He saw confusion cross Joe's face for a brief moment before realization crossed his face. "Oh. I forgot where we were."

"Where _did_ you think we were?" Adam asked, amused.

"Nowhere." He muttered, looking slightly awkward.

Before Adam had a chance to press him for an answer, Joe was sitting up and pushing the the tangle of blankets off of himself and standing up. Adam watched appreciatively and lustfully as he stretched, causing his borrowed sleep-pants to ride low on his hips.

Joe caught him looking and flashed him an evil grin as he headed towards the bathroom. "I think I'll take a shower... you can join if you want."

Adam grinned and laid back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. "What would you do if I said no?"

Joe laughed. "You won't." He cast him one more mischievous glance and disappeared from view.

Adam managed to stay where he was for a moment, then he heard the sound of the shower running and practically jumped off of the bed in his haste to join.

By the time he got to the bathroom Joe was already naked and standing under the hot spray of water, dick already half-hard between his thighs. Adam licked his lips, cock hardening instantly as he drank in the sight.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring all day, or are you going to do something about this?" Joe asked, gesturing down to his now fully hardened cock.

"Why don't you touch yourself for me first?"

He saw Joe hesitate and the uncertainty in his eyes at the request. _Guess he not quite ready for _that_ yet._

Adam climbed into the shower before Joe had a chance to get too self-conscious and immediately captured his lips in a bruising kiss, his right hand reaching down to wrap around around Joe's cock.

Joe moaned into his mouth as Adam jacked him off with slow leisurely strokes. Using his left hand he reached around and let his fingers slide down Joe's ass, squeezing briefly then sliding between his legs.

Joe hissed softly when Adam'sfingers brushed his still sensitive hole.

"Are you okay baby?" Adam asked as he continued to work his cock.

"Yeah, it's hurts a little, but I'll be oka- _ahhhh!"_

He leaned his forehead against Adam's shoulder as his middle finger penetrated him, pushing deep and brushing against his prostate.

"That's hurts," Joe said breathlessly, biting into his shoulder for revenge.

"Sorry," he said, sort of meaning it as he continued fingering him, Joe's hips moving in time with his hand. "I can stop if you want."

"Don't _uh_ you dare, _uh._"

Adam let go of Joe's cock and pressed their bodies together so that their hard-ons rubbed together in the most sinful, devastatingly slick rythm, helped along by warm water a pre-cum.

Joe's sporiadicbursts of breath in his ear drove Adam insane, but when Joe reached down and grabbed Adam's ass hard, pressing them more firmly together he came unexpectadly, shouting something unintelligible that echoed off of the tiles.

Joe came too a second later, biting into Adam's shoulder again, his warm cum splattering between them.

They held on to each other for a little over a minute, breathing heavy, until they were both sure that they had regained their balance.

* * *

"Can you get that? It's probably Danielle!" Adam called from the bathroom.

After their shower, Adam had kicked Joe out of the bathroom so that he could get dressed... and do his hair and make-up and nails. Joe had forgotten to bring extra clothes along (again) and was forced to wear his ones from yesterday. Which weren't too badly wrinkled (thank God).

"Okay!" Joe called back. He felt stupid for being so eager to answer a stupid phone, but Adam actually was letting him pick up one of his calls! Couples did that kind of stuff right?

He picked up Adam's iPhone and answered without checking the caller I.D. "Hello." He said as calmly as he could. He heard silence at the other end of the line.

He frowned slightly. "Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Sorry," he heard the women on the other end say, "Is, is this Joe Jonas." The woman didn't sound like Danielle. He should probably hang up, what if it was someone from the press?

"Who is this?"

"I'm Leila, Adam's mom..."

Joe felt his whole body go numb with shock for a moment, his mouth gaping open. He sat down on the edge of the bed quickly. "Hi Mrs. Lambert. yeah, this is Joe." He said, feeling stupid.

"Are you at his hotel right now?"

"Yeah... he's in the bathroom getting ready."

"Getting ready for?" She asked kindly.

"Ummm, we're gonna go out to lunch and go shopping I think."

"Ah, well, why don't you two wait there and I'll come over to meet you there? We can eat at the hotel."

"I'll go ask Adam if-."

Leila laughed softly, "Nope. I'm coming whether Adam wants me to or not. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now and I refuse to wait any longer."

"O-okay... I mean yeah, I've been wanting to meet you too." He'd never even thought about it, he was too nervous about his own family's reaction to their relationship.

"Don't sound so afraid, I'm not gonna bite."

He nodded dumbly, before remembering that he was on the phone and she couldn't see him.

"I'll be there in a little less than an hour."

"I'll tell Adam." Was all he could think to say.

"Bye darling."

"Bye."

He set the phone down on the bedside table and got up, walking to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Can I come in Adam?"

"Sure."

He turned the knob and walked in. Usually the sight of Adam in nothing but his briefs would have made him extremely horny but he was feeling too queasy for his cock to do anything but give a slight twitch.

"What's wrong angel? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"It wasn't Danielle on the phone."

Adam eyes widened and his brow creased with worry. "Who was it?"

"Your mom. She's gonna be here in a little less than an hour to have lunch with us."

Adam's worried face disappeared instantly and he smiled hugely. "Really?"

"Yeah. She said that we don't have a choice, she's coming no matter what."

Adam hugged him, body trembling with excitement. "Great! I haven't seen her yet _and _she hasn't met you yet! We're killing two birds with one stone this way!" He placed one hand on Joe's neck and and kissed him deeply for a few moments (was it possible to taste happiness in someones mouth?). Adam pulled away, pressing his lips softly against Joe's several times, leaving him breathless for more contact. "Let me finish getting ready, baby."

Joe backed out out of the bathroom disappointed (accidentally bumping into the wall on his way out).

_'What was I worried about again?'_

_

* * *

_

'I remember now.'

Joe and Adam were sitting down in the Sunset Marquis cafe waiting for Miss Lambert to arrive, looking through the menu. Well, Joe was _pretending _to look through his menu.

"Jesus, that's getting fucking annoying angel."

Joe looked up, perplexed at Adam's exasperated tone. "What did I do?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"You won't stop tapping your foot under the table."

Joe was about to tell him that he was insane, when he realized that he _was _tapping his foot. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

Adam put down his menu and reached across the table, brushing the backs if fingers against Joe's cheek. "Don't be nervous, it's just my mom." Joe could smell the fresh coat of nail polish he'd applied only fifteen minutes before and he realized that he loved the smell... Nail-polish, leather and Dior. The smell of Adam basically. It was becoming a sort of aphrodisiac to him he realized.

Joe grabbed Adam's hand and before he could take it back, kissed the Eye of Horus tattoo on the inside of his wrist. Adam's eyes glowed warmly back at him. "I love you." Adam smiled, but before he had a chance to respond- "Mr. Lambert?"

They both turned to the waiter (who was watching them with barely contained amazement). "Your mother is here. Would you like me to show her in."

"Of course."

As the waiter walked away to fetch her, Adam gently extricated himself from Joe's grasp and stood up. Joe followed suit a moment later.

The waiter came back with a pretty dark haired women in tow. Adam rushed forward and hugged her tightly. Joe hung back slightly until Adam gestured him forward a little impatiently.

"Hi Miss Lambert." He held out his hand uncertainly.

Her dark eyes seemed to dance as she looked up at him. "Don't be ridiculous, you're going to call me Leila." And with that she ignored his proffered hand and hugged him instead.

Joe hugged her back, peeved at himself. He'd never been this nervous before meeting a girlfriends parents. And he hadn't been been this nervous when he'd met Adam's dad the other day... maybe it was because Adam was actually _here_right now, or maybe it was because he and Eber hadn't discussed their relationship. But Leila was a women (no offense) and he could already see the questions in her eyes.

After they were settled into their seats and Leila had been brought a glass of water (and ordered some tortilla chips and salsa), she rested her chin on her hands and leaned towards him from across the table. "So, why don't you tell me how you two met? I have a _lot_ of catching up to do?"

Re-counting their first meeting was so much different than telling his own parents. First off, he wasn't worried about being rejected, and Adam was playing footsie with him under the table.

After he and Adam were done explaining their first encounter (Joe wondered how many times he was going to have to do this in the future) she started bombarding him with questions about himself.

"So, Joe," she smiled a little, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-One."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Adam tells me you're a good cook."

"That depends upon your palette I guess. Maybe he was just humoring me."

"Nope," Adam chimed in, "I woulda told if you sucked angel."

"Angel?" Leila eyes widened and she pressed her hand to her mouth. "Is that your nickname for him?"

"Guilty."Joe had gotten so used to Adam calling him that by now that it felt natural, he'd never thought about what other people might think if it.

"That's really sweet." Joe was surprised by her sincerity. "So," she said, waving off the earlier topic and taking another tortilla chip, "What's your sign?"

He leaned toward her confidentially, "Are you trying to pick me up Leila?" He pretended to whisper.

Joe grinned as she laughed and Adam rolled his eyes, getting up to use the bathroom, saying over his shoulder, "Keep your hands off, he's mine mom." Which only made her laugh harder.

Leila wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, staring down at the tablecloth for a few long seconds. "You really love him don't you?"

Joe tried not show his surprise. "I do."

"I'll warn you now, Joe. I love him so so _so _so much and I don't want to see him... get _hurt _if you decide not to go through with this."

"You mean if I decide not to come out to everyone you mean?"

"That or you break up with him over the stress of coming out after the fact."

"I would _never-"_ he spluttered in protest.

"I know," Leila interrupted, "but, just love him won't you? Can you promise me that? He really loves you Joe, probably more than you realize and I'm just worried for him. He's a good man and he deserves a good man as well. He deserves to be happy." She finished awkwardly and smiled sheepishly.

He wanted to tell her that there was nothing to worry about, but that wasn't entirely true he guessed.

"Sorry, I'm probably coming off as such a bitch right now-"

"No! Don't worry about it! Adam'll probably be getting the same talk from my parents when he comes over to my house for Christmas."

"He's doing what on Christmas?"

Joe laughed as he explained.

* * *

**He he he! Next chapter is CHRISTMAS! ;p**


End file.
